Drôle de proposition
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Quand Mitchie Torres, secrétaire du PDG Shane Gray, accepte d'être sa petite amie durant quinze jours, elle ne voit qu'une chose : les vacances à la montagne et pour une fille qui n'est jamais partie en vacances, c'est le rêve… Et si le rêve était teinté de magie de Noël que se passerait-il ? Smitchie
1. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà le premier chapitre de ma story de noël et j'espèe que vous l'apprécierez moi je ne m'en lasse pas (la preuve je travaille sur la suite pour l'an prochain :p)

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à l'entreprise Disney, l'idée est de moi naturellement, ainsi que la famille de SHane et Carla. :p

 **Chapitre 01**

Tout le monde connaît cette fille. Gentille, toute douce, qui sourit tout le temps et qui ne dit jamais rien par timidité. Souvent effacée d'ailleurs… Eh bien cette fille… C'est moi. J'ai vingt-deux ans et malgré ma licence en lettres, je suis présentement assise dans une salle d'attente austère, pour prétendre au poste de secrétaire principale pour monsieur Shane Gray. Celui-là même qui dirige l'agence de mannequin la plus connue du pays… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est la question que je me pose depuis que je suis entrée dans la salle. Autour de moi, de vraies secrétaires espèrent obtenir ce poste tant convoité. Il faut dire que le salaire est alléchant. Cinq mille dollars mensuels, plus des avantages, pour classer des papiers et répondre au téléphone, même moi j'en suis capable. Le seul problème est ce maudit entretien d'embauche. Monsieur Gray est connu pour être pointilleux et exigeant, ce qui explique peut-être pourquoi son agence est la préférée des stylistes. C'est toujours à lui qu'on s'adresse en premier quand on veut organiser un défilé. L'ennui c'est qu'il est aussi susceptible qu'insatisfait. Quoi que fassent ses employés, ce n'est jamais suffisant ni assez par ailleurs. Il faut avoir un mental en acier trempé pour pouvoir assurer et pouvoir prétendre à un poste même de balayeur dans son entreprise… D'où coup j'en reviens à ma question, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Bon en fait, je le sais. Je suis à la recherche d'un emploi pour pouvoir quitter le foyer dans lequel je vis. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire et comme l'annonce n'a pas spécifiée que les débutants étaient recalés d'office, je me suis dit que… Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Cela étant, à présent que j'observe les autres candidats, je me rends compte que je ne fais pas le poids, c'est évident. Même physiquement, je veux dire. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles insatisfaites qui se trouve moche et grosse du lundi au dimanche, en fait je suis même plutôt jolie. Une jolie brune avec les yeux marrons en amande, un nez fin, une bouche bien dessinée et une silhouette plutôt svelte que je dois aux affreuses séances de torture que m'oblige à suivre Caitlyn ma meilleure amie. Grande gourmande, elle brûle le moindre écart alimentaire et comme elle déteste courir toute seule dans Central Park… Elle m'entraîne dans cette galère. Des fois, c'est vraiment une plaie de la connaître… Enfin dans ces moments-là disons, sinon elle est adorable et sympathique… Contrairement à mes concurrents je veux dire. Ils ont tous l'air tellement sûr d'eux que c'en est affligeant. Avec leur costume noir sur chemise blanche, pour les trois types présents, et leur tailleur jupe bien coupé pour ces demoiselles… Je fais tâche dans ma tenue. J'ai pourtant mis ce qui ressemblait le plus à un tailleur. Une jupe crayon noire légèrement fendue, un chemisier noir et sobre, ainsi qu'une veste rose bien coupée, histoire de mettre de la couleur à ma tenue puisque même mes escarpins sont de couleur ébène. La porte s'ouvre, me faisant doucement sursauter et une candidate, une adorable petite chose brune habillée d'un tailleur gris souris et d'une chemise turquoise, sort. Malgré son sourire, je peux voir dans ses yeux, qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le job.

« - Mademoiselle Torres, m'interpelle la jeune femme de l'accueil. C'est à vous !

Son sourire me fait peur. On dirait qu'elle se régale de nous voir passer l'abominable entretien dirigé par un mec abject. Néanmoins, je me lève et me dirige vers le bureau qu'elle me désigne, avec une assurance feinte.

Quand j'entre l'ambiance neutre me saisit tout de suite. Les meubles sont en bois sombre, malgré la plaque de verre sur le bureau. Derrière celui-ci de grandes baies vitrées laissent entrer le soleil, éclairant complètement la pièce. Le parquet clair et les murs beiges… C'est superbe, le décorateur est un génie. Je traverse la pièce en me retenant de déglutir franchement jusqu'à me tenir face à l'homme le plus beau que j'ai vu de ma vie. Merde alors, je l'imaginais vieux, genre la cinquantaine, bedonnant avec les cheveux poivre et sel et une odeur de vieux parfum alors que l'homme qui me fait face n'a pas trente ans, j'en suis certaine. Les cheveux noirs coupés courts et pas vraiment coiffés, le regard marron mais sévère, la peau matte… Il doit faire une tête de plus que moi facile et comme il ne porte qu'une chemise, je vois qu'il a des épaules très larges. Nom d'un picotin, c'est un sportif, je suis dans la mouise !

« - Bonjour, dit-il en se levant pour me tendre la main, Shane Gray, PDG de Gray entreprise. Vous êtes ?

« - Mademoiselle Torres, je réponds avec une envie de lui dire que je veux bien être sa servante s'il me le demande gentiment. Votre rendez-vous de dix heures trente.

« - Asseyez-vous, dit-il en me désignant les deux chaises qui lui font face.

J'inspire doucement et je prends place sur celle de droite, posant mon sac à mes pieds. Il m'observe longuement sans un mot ni même un sourire et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Il doit le remarquer puisqu'il a un très bref sourire puis il tend la main vers un dossier bleu où est écrit mon nom de famille.

« - Bien mademoiselle Torres, j'ai parcouru votre CV mais il ne m'a en rien renseigné sur ce que je veux savoir. Par exemple, je ne vois nulle part de diplôme dans le secrétariat, ni de passion pour tout ce qui peut voir un lien avec le secrétariat. Êtes-vous une de ces femmes qui pensent qu'être pendue dix-huit heures par jour à son portable font d'elle une experte dans le maniement des prises de rendez-vous ?

Quelle attaque en règle ! Je me redresse, ce qui fait briller ses yeux, et malgré ma timidité je le fixe dans les yeux.

« - Non. Je ne suis pas de ces femmes qui passent leur temps au téléphone pour se plaindre à leurs meilleures copines que leur copain l'a quitté par sms après trois jours d'histoire.

« - Donc vous n'avez même pas d'habileté au téléphone ?

« - Je sais prendre ou passer un appel, répondre avec amabilité même si c'est une personne imbue d'elle-même ou mal polie qui me parle. Je sais également prendre un rendez-vous, n'importe qui sachant écrire en est capable, précisé-je avec calme malgré la colère que je sens gronder en moi.

« - Bien, vous n'êtes donc pas totalement stupide, c'est un bon point !

D'accord, c'est quoi ce con ? Finalement le salaire qui pourtant m'aiderait ne vaut pas la peine de se faire insulter quarante heures par semaine par ce type aussi beau que prétentieux. Je paris qu'il s'imagine qu'il n'a qu'à sourire pour remplir son lit !

« - Alors pourquoi postulez-vous chez moi ?

Chez lui ? Genre, il vit ici. Pauvre naze !

« - J'ai d'abord postulée _chez vous_ , dis-je sans ironie, pour le salaire que vous offrez mais également parce que ça ne me dérange absolument pas d'être derrière un bureau toute la journée à répondre au téléphone ou faire des photocopies.

« - Quelle franchise, se moque-t-il. Et pourquoi vous plutôt qu'une autre ?

« - Pourquoi pas, je dis avec un culot qui ne me ressemble pas. Je suis célibataire et je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir des enfants avant plusieurs années, je n'aurais donc pas besoin de prendre un jour de congé en plein rush pour aller moucher un nez. De plus, vous avez besoin de personnel compétent. Vous avez la réputation d'être un bourreau de travail exigeant et insatisfait ce qui me convient puisque je suis également pointilleuse dans mon travail. Enfin je suis quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de relever ses manches pour mettre la main à la pâte comme on dit, et qui sait être efficace.

Il me fixe un sourcil relevé et je crois que je viens de marquer un point… Ou alors mon entretien est terminé, je viens d'envoyer ma candidature à la poubelle toute seule. Doucement, il ébauche un léger sourire, à nouveau, puis observe mon CV quelques secondes. Aucun doute, il sait mettre les autres mal à l'aise aussi je décide, pour rester sereine, d'observer la décoration. Le bureau de ministre en angle arrondi est presque vide. Un portable blanc est à gauche de ce Shane. A droite, deux tas de dossier chacun d'une couleur différente. Le premier contient douze dossiers, le second cinq. Le reste est vide. Aucune photo d'une petite amie ou de famille, pas même d'un chien, ce qui est un peu triste je trouve. Derrière lui, un buffet où est posée une pile de dossiers, une décoration bizarre en acier et sur la droite un cactus qui a connu des jours meilleurs. Trop d'arrosage visiblement. Je tourne légèrement la tête et observe la grosse armoire à ma droite où doit être rangé le reste des dossiers, je suppose. Derrière moi sur ma gauche, j'ai brièvement aperçu en entrant, deux canapés en cuir marron foncé avec une table basse carrée. Ça manque de couleur et de décos si vous voulez mon avis mais bon, c'est fonctionnel. Fronçant légèrement le nez, je me concentre à nouveau sur mon hypothétique futur patron pour voir qu'il m'observe amusé. Son visage posé sur son poing fermé, le coude appuyé sur son bureau, il a un léger sourire qui me fait rougir. Je refuse de compter le nombre d'erreur que j'ai commise depuis cinq minutes que je suis ici, mais ma candidature est définitivement foutue. Néanmoins, et n'ayant plus rien à perdre, je le fixe également ce qui fait briller ses yeux puis il baisse les yeux une très légère seconde sur sa feuille qu'il tient de sa main droite.

« - Vous habitez au trois cent quarante west sur le trente neuvième avenue… Il y a un foyer de résidence prolongée dans cette rue, je me trompe ?

« - En effet. La résidence Brandon au trois cent quarante.

« - Vous n'avez pas d'adresse à vous ?

« - Je suis hébergée au foyer, confirmé-je presque amusée devant son étonnement.

« - Vos parents vous ont mis dehors ?

« - Je suis orpheline. Avez-vous d'autres questions sur mon parcours professionnel ?

Il sourit comme si je venais de lui raconter une blague puis la torture reprend, pardon l'entretien. Je tente de répondre au mieux à ces questions tout en évitant les pièges qu'il sème en chemin. Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être une année entière, mais qui est en fait trente deux minutes, il referme mon dossier qu'il pose sur le plus petit tas de dossiers avant de me tendre la main.

« - Mademoiselle Torres, dit-il en se levant signe que l'entretien se termine enfin, ce fut un plaisir.

« - Egalement. Pourrais-je savoir quand j'aurais une réponse de votre entreprise, demandé-je en lui serrant la main après avoir récupérer mon sac.

« - Dans le courant de cette semaine. Lexington s'en va samedi, j'ai donc besoin de quelqu'un d'opérationnel dès lundi.

Je le remercie et je quitte le bureau d'une démarche assurée. Veillant à ne pas montrer aux autres combien c'était éprouvant, je pense à Caitlyn et sa réaction si elle se trouvait face à cet homme et je pouffe de rire en ouvrant la porte. Je traverse la pièce en souriant, salue gentiment la personne à l'accueil puis je quitte l'étage.

Ça c'était il y a presque dix mois… Trois jours plus tard, monsieur Gray en personne m'a appelé pour me prévenir que je devais être à son bureau dès le lendemain à quinze heures pour signer mon contrat. Depuis je bosse pour lui. Je pensais que l'entretien était le plus dur… Je n'avais pas pensé que je pouvais être prise et que ce travail m'achèverait. Ce qu'on dit sur mon patron, qu'il est exigeant, bourru, accro au travail insatisfait et tout, c'est faux… Il est pire que ça. Je commence à sept heures et je suis encore au bureau à vingt heures. Evidemment étant célibataire, je n'ai pas d'exigences familiales, ce qui explique mes horaires de dingue, et vu qu'il me surcharge de boulot, je n'ai même pas le temps de sortir pour draguer. Avec Cait, on s'est donc inscrite sur un site de rencontre. En huit mois, j'ai eu besoin de deux mois pour comprendre que je n'aurais aucune vie tant que je travaillerais pour cet homme, je n'ai pu rencontrer que trois hommes. Un crétin qui cherchait une aventure d'une nuit, un autre qui voulait se marier pour obtenir le droit sur rester sur le sol américain et un Texans amoureux des chevaux avec qui je n'ai pas accrochée. Je n'ai certes pas d'attaches, ou si peu, mais j'aime trop vivre en ville pour tout quitter pour ouvrir un ranch dans les environs de Dallas. Soyons sérieux ! L'avantage était qu'avec mon gros salaire, plus la colocation de Cait qui ne supportait plus de vivre avec son père, j'avais quitté le foyer pour un appartement super classe. Très grand et éclairé. Appartement que je n'apprécie pas puisque je bosse sans arrêt mais bon. Secouant la tête, j'enfile ma paire de bottes, mon manteau et je file au bureau alors que le jour n'était pas levé. La veille, Caitlyn m'avait convaincue de quitter le bureau à dix-neuf heures pour rencontrer son nouveau jules, que je soupçonne de dormir à la maison, et j'ai du travail en retard.

« - Bonjour Ben', souris-je en croisant le gardien de nuit.

« - Bonjour m'zelle Torres. C'est pas sérieux de travailler comme ça. Vous allez vous tuer à la tâche !

« - Dites ça au patron, je suis sûre qu'il sera de votre avis, souris-je.

Il secoue la tête au moment où je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur, pour rejoindre le dix-septième étage. Je songe à Benjamin, notre gardien, il me fait penser à l'image que je me fais du père idéal. Les tempes grises, le regard bleu rieur, la bouche souriante, la silhouette un peu ventripotente mais il approche de soixantaine alors… Les portes s'ouvrent et je rejoins mon bureau, l'espèce de comptoir derrière lequel je me cache quand un mannequin passe voir le patron. L'étage est silencieux tandis que je me débarrasse de mon manteau, écharpe et le reste, échangeant mes grosses bottes fourrées dans lesquelles je suis si bien pour enfiler une paire plus féminine et moins confortable. Six heures trente sonnent et je rejoins l'espèce de cuisine de l'étage, pour faire du café que monsieur Gray boit en dose industrielle. Il en est à deux cafetières par jour et je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas passer son temps aux toilettes. Songeant que je suis seule, je mets la radio écoutant Kiiss FM à défaut de mieux. Dès que le café est passé, j'éteins la machine et rejoins le bureau directorial pour ouvrir les stores avant de quitter la pièce pour m'installer à mon poste pour travailler. A sept heures moins cinq, le patron entre me saluant d'un hochement de tête, comme chaque jour et rejoins son bureau. Me levant, je vais dans la cuisine et sers un café, ajoute le sucre puis je frappe à la porte.

« - Entrez, dit-il avec froideur.

Sans un mot, j'obéis, et dépose sa tasse sur le sous verre qu'il a, les deux sachets de sucre puis je commence à m'éclipser quand il me rappelle. Je me retourne pour le voir me tendre deux brouillons que je dois retranscrire déchiffrant ses pattes de mouches. Il ajoute qu'il veut voir Doris Volett, notre mannequin superstar dans la matinée, me précisant qu'elle n'a pas le choix.

« - Très bien monsieur. Autre chose ?

« - Oui… Une brune, Carla, soupire-t-il, doit passer me voir dans la journée. Prévenez-moi dès qu'elle est dans les locaux.

« - Très bien.

Il hoche la tête et je vais quitter le bureau quand il me signale que je ne suis pas dans mon salon. Comprenant le message, j'éteins la radio, appelle la mannequin la plus prisée de l'agence, celle qui étale ses fesses parfaites dans un jeans couture sur Central Park, avant de taper les lettres. Une fois fait, je rejoins mon patron pour le prévenir que Doris sera là à dix heures, tout en lui tendant les deux lettres qu'il puisse les valider puis je retourne terminer l'archivage des contrats comme il me l'a demandé la semaine dernière. J'en ai marre de ce travail de fourmis mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix donc.

A dix heures, je prévins mon patron que la mannequin est là puis je file dans la cuisine pour prendre ma pause. Me servant un verre de jus d'orange, je songe à mon prochain boulot. Celui-là va m'achever avant l'heure. Sortant mon portable, je me connecte au réseau de la boite et vérifie si personne ne cherche une détentrice d'une licence en lettres modernes quand j'entends l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Grognant contre cet opportun qui coupe ma pause, je rejoins le couloir. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux fraîchement teints, me fait face. Elle a un air hautain, et semble s'être maquillée à moins que ce soit le froid qui est rougit ses joues. Allez savoir !

« - Shane est libre ?

« - Qui ? Oh monsieur Gray, je me reprends tout en observant ma montre.

« - Oui. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

« - Eh bien, il est en rendez-vous pour le moment. Avez-vous rendez-vous ?

« - Non. Je suis Carla, il a du vous prévenir que j'allais passer ?

Je déglutis en hochant la tête. Il m'a demandé de le prévenir dès qu'elle serait là mais Doris vient d'entrer et il semblait impatient de la voir ce matin aussi j'hésite.

« - Je vais le prévenir, dis-je en zieutant sur mon verre de jus d'orange abandonnée sur le comptoir. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, précisé-je en prenant mon téléphone… Monsieur Gray ? _Oui_ , aboie-t-il me faisant sursauter. Carla vient d'arriver. _Très bien_ , ajoute-t-il froidement. _Servez-lui en café en attendant_.

Il raccroche avant que je n'aie pu acquiescer et je regarde la femme qui sourit avec hauteur. A sa place, je me serai cachée mais bon. Obéissant, je lui propose de boire quelque chose précisant qu'on a également du thé, du jus d'orange et de l'eau pétillante. Ce qu'elle choisie. Je la sers puis reprend mon verre. Je suis en pause après tout.

« - Vous travaillez ici, me demande-t-elle.

« - Euh… Je crois, supputé-je.

C'est que je préférerais être ailleurs en ce moment. Annie, la comptable du deuxième m'a prévenu que les fêtes de fin d'années exaspère le patron qui devient encore plus dur avec ses employés. Oh joie ! Du coup si je pouvais trouver un autre boulot avant le vingt, ça m'arrangerait seulement tous les secteurs sont bouchés. La porte s'ouvre avant que j'ai terminé ma pause et je vois Doris quitter l'étage les yeux pleins d'eau. Bon sang, il a fait pleurer la reine des glaces ! Comment ? Avant que je puisse trouver une quelconque réponse, il sort et fait signe à la dénommé Carla de le suivre sans me voir. Tant mieux, je peux terminer mon verre.

Quand elle s'en va une demi-heure plus tard, je suis en train de réparer la photocopieuse. Je la salue rapidement sachant qu'elle ne me voit pas puis termine ce que je fais jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence dans mon dos. Je me tourne machinalement avant de sursauter en voyant que mon patron est là. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il me regarde les bras croisés. Je pense un instant qu'il va me hurler dessus parce que j'ai fait attendre Carla ou je ne sais pas quoi puis, une seconde de folie, j'imagine qu'il veut se servir de la photocopieuse.

« - Désirez-vous quelque chose monsieur ?

« - Vous voir en train de travailler me changerait, admet-il avec froideur.

« - Je… Je répare la photocopieuse, elle est encore en panne.

« - Sans blague ? Je croyais que vous aimiez simplement vous enduire les mains d'encre !

Je rougis et détourne le regard pour replacer la cartouche avant de refermer le bac. Il devrait investir et en acheter une autre à mon avis mais bon. La machine se met en route aussitôt et je regarde la feuille que j'étais en train de photocopier. Elle sort nickel. Géniale ! Je souris satisfaite de mon travail et me retourne quand je bouscule mon patron qui s'est rapproché sans que je ne l'entende. Je sursaute violemment et le tâche par mégarde. Oh merde ! Il fixe mes doigts avec dégoût puis sa chemise avant de me regarder froidement.

« - Lavez-vous les mains et allez m'acheter une autre chemise chez Calvin Klein. Demandez Zora elle me connaît.

« - Bien monsieur. Une chemise de quelle couleur ?

« - Marron.

« - Très bien… Vous vouliez quelque chose ? Je veux dire, bafouillé-je devant son regard impatient, vous êtes sorti de votre bureau pour me demander quelque chose ou…

« - Non je m'étonnais de ne pas vous voir à votre place en raccompagnant Carla.

Sur ces mots, il s'enferme dans son bureau et je me lave les mains ainsi que le visage avant de quitter le bureau. Dans quelle galère je me suis fourrée en acceptant ce boulot stupide ? Je l'ignore et passe le trajet en ascenseur à tenter de faire bonne figure. Je refuse qu'on me voit pleurer surtout qu'il n'y a pas lieu. Bon ok il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je suis incompétente et stupide mais ça ne change pas vraiment puisque j'y ai droit tous les jours. Seulement aujourd'hui ça me touche. Je débouche dans le hall les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, où je croise Damien. Il est à la réception mais quand il me voit passer, il m'arrête.

« - Décidément il est déchaîné le patron ce matin. T'es la deuxième à passer devant moi dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« - Je… Excuse-moi, je dois aller lui acheter une nouvelle chemise, je… J'ai…

Je balbutie quelques secondes et me sauve presque en courant avant de rejoindre le magasin qu'il m'a dit où je demande Zora. Manque de bol, elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et j'explose en sanglot. Il va me virer ! Je dois vraiment avoir l'air misérable parce Rachelle, la vendeuse qui me renseigne, me demande si je peux l'aider.

« - Je viens de la part de Shane Gray, mon patron. J'ai tâchée sa chemise et il m'a expressément demandé de lui en racheter une nouvelle marron mais je connais pas sa taille ni…

« - Calmez-vous, sourit-elle. Je vais regarder dans le fichier clientèle. Le rayon chemise est au premier étage. Je vous rejoins avec les références dans quelques minutes.

« - Je… Merci !

Elle sourit simplement alors que je monte les marches précipitamment. Je trouve rapidement les chemises mais manque de bol, il n'y en a aucune de marron et je manque de me jeter par la fenêtre tant je suis désespérée. J'inspire un bon coup et sors mon portable pour l'appeler espérant qu'il ne va pas me virer par téléphone.

« - _Shane Gray_ , dit-il simplement. Bonjour patron, c'est Mademoiselle Torres, je suis… _Vous_ _avez ma chemise ?_ Non, il n'y en a pas de marron et je voulais savoir quelle couleur vous… _N'importe, je suis en gris aujourd'hui. Vous êtes une fille, vous devez savoir harmoniser les couleurs !_

Il raccroche aussi sec et je soupire avant de regarder les chemises. Oui je sais harmoniser mes vêtements mais c'est tout. Je ne suis pas styliste après tout. La vendeuse arrive et m'aide à lui choisir une chemise en fonction de la couleur de son costume mais aussi de sa matière. J'ignore ce qu'il porte exactement aussi elle se décide et me tend une superbe chemise bleue avant de me prévenir que ça serait débité, comme chaque fois, sur le compte de l'entreprise. Je la remercie chaleureusement puis je retourne travailler en faisant attention au sac que je transporte.

Quand j'arrive à mon étage plusieurs personnes sont présentes. Je leur assure que je suis à eux dans quelques minutes puis je frappe au bureau. Mon patron m'intime d'entrer et je déglutis quand je note qu'il est en rendez-vous. Heureusement c'est une femme. Cinquante ans un peu passé, la chevelure aussi noire que mon patron, mais coiffée en chignon et habillée d'un élégant tailleur blanc. Son sourire étant contagieux, je souris doucement.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais…

« - Ah merci ma chérie, me dit mon patron en souriant. Je me change dès que j'ai terminé de…

« - Vous êtes la nouvelle petite amie de Shane ?

« - Euh…

« - Enchantée, je suis Elizabeth, sa mère. Appelez-moi Lizzie.

« - Maman, je te présente…

« - Enchantée madame. Je m'appelle Michelle mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mitchie, je souris. Euh je…

« - Je viens d'envoyer ma secrétaire faire une course, tu peux assurer l'interim ?

Je regarde mon patron et acquiesce complètement larguée par cet échange. Assurant à Lizzie Gray que j'ai été ravie de la rencontrer, je quitte le bureau avant de retourner à ma place. Tout en demandant aux personnes ce qu'ils font là, je me déshabille gardant simplement mes grosses bottes fourrées. Je rêve où il m'a parlé gentiment ?

La journée se termine plus calmement et je suis sur le point de quitter mon bureau quand mon téléphone sonne. Flûte, je paris que c'est mon patron qui va encore me confier un dossier de dingue à terminer pour demain. Je décroche néanmoins et sourcille quand il me demande de venir le rejoindre. Raccrochant, je frappe à sa porte avant d'entrer quand il me le permet.

« - Asseyez-vous, dit-il en écrivant quelque chose sur son ordinateur… Bien, reprend-il en me fixant deux minutes plus tard. Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir joué le jeu devant ma mère plus tôt ce matin.

« - Je… Je vous en prie. Est-ce tout, demandé-je en faisant mine de me lever.

« - Non. J'ai une faveur à vous demander.

« - Je vous écoute, dis-je en me demandant ce qui m'attend.

« - Chaque année, mes parents organisent une réunion de famille dans leur maison de campagne et si je veux pouvoir éviter de rencontrer toutes les filles célibataires que connaît ma mère, et elle en connaît beaucoup, j'ai besoin d'avoir une petite amie durant ces quinze jours, m'explique-t-il en me fixant.

« - Euh d'accord, c'est logique, mais pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

« - A votre avis ?

« - Je…

Attendez une minute ! Ne me dites pas qu'il veut que je sois sa petite amie pendant quinze jours ? En même temps je ne devais pas avoir de vacances cette année mais quinze jours avec mon patron… Vais-je tenir ?

« - Je… Vous voulez que je vous trouve une petite amie, demandé-je en espérant que c'est ce qu'il attend de moi.

« - C'était mon idée ce matin mais ma mère vous a rencontré et vous trouve mignonne donc je vous demande de jouer ce rôle ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Quinze jours à Aspen ? Vous savez skier, bien sûr.

« - Bah non. Je n'ai jamais été en vacances à la montagne… Attendez vous voulez que je quitte le bureau quinze jours pour vous accompagner dans votre famille où tout le monde va penser qu'on sort ensemble ?

« - Eh bien je vois maintenant pourquoi vous avez une licence de lettres, fait-il méprisant. En quoi ça vous dérange ? Vous êtes célibataire et sans famille. Personne ne vous attend au réveillon !

« - Mais…

En fait il n'a pas tort mais avec Cait on avait prévu de manger devant la télé…

« - Attendez, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas être votre petite amie.

« - Pourquoi donc ?

« - Premièrement parce que je ne peux pas sortir avec un garçon qui ne respecte personne. Ensuite parce que j'ai autre chose de prévu. Et vous êtes mon patron ! Si vos parents pensent qu'on est ensemble, je vais devoir vous embrasser et même dormir avec vous, dis-je en frissonnant à cause de la fenêtre ouverte.

« - Dites que je suis repoussant ! Ecoutez-moi bien, reprend-il sans me laisser le temps de respirer, nous n'aurons à faire semblant que lorsqu'ils seront là. Et comme vous ne connaissez pas le coin, je nous organiserais des balades qui nous permettront d'être tranquilles. Vous serez libre de votre emploi du temps… Et vous serez payée ! A notre retour, si tout se déroule sans problème, je vous rémunérerais à cinq dollars l'heure. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Qu'est-ce que j'en dis ? Que c'est trop peu. En même temps quinze jours à vingt-quatre heures… ça fait mille huit cent dollars de prime de fin d'année…

« - Si vous voulez que je sois votre petite amie, je le serais qu'à cent cinquante dollars la journée !

« - Vous marchandez avec moi ?

« - C'est vous qui avez besoin de compagnie pour le réveillon, pas moi, lui rappelé-je. Et je vais devoir vous embrasser ! Sans compter que je vais mentir à tout votre entourage.

« - Je… Très bien, soupire-t-il. Quand nous rentrerons je vous verserais deux mille deux cent cinquante dollars de prime de fin d'année, dit-il en calculant plus vite que moi. Je vais préparer votre contrat ce soir, vous n'aurez qu'à le signer demain en arrivant. Il sera sur votre bureau.

« - Bien.

Sur ces mots, je me lève et commence à partir quand je pense à un détail. Je me retourne pour noter qu'il me fixe ce qui me fait rougir.

« - Dernier point. A la fin de nos vacances, c'est moi qui vous quitte, est-ce clair ?

« - Non, je quitte toujours mes conquêtes et…

« - Je ne suis pas votre conquête, je suis votre employée. Vous me le rappelez souvent. Je vous quitterais la veille de notre retour ainsi nous n'aurons pas à faire le trajet du retour ensemble et vous aurez une excuse pour venir l'an prochain avec une autre. C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

« - Vous ne toucherez que deux mille cent dollars, dans ce cas.

« - Bien… Est-ce qu'Aspen est cher ? Je vais devoir faire des cadeaux aux membres de votre famille et…

« - Je couvre vos frais de cadeaux et de voyage !

Je souris satisfaite d'avoir réussie ma première négociation et je quitte le bureau en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Je suis encore satisfaite en prenant le métro mais c'est quand je rentre chez moi que je comprends mon erreur.

« - Cait, crié-je alarmée.

« - J'arrive. Attends-moi au salon !

J'obéis tout en enfilant mes chaussons puis je rejoins le canapé en me blottissant dans le plaid que j'ai oublié hier soir. Nom d'un picotin, j'ai acceptée de jouer le rôle de la petite amie de mon patron… Je ne le connais même pas ! Et il ne me connaît pas non plus. Caitlyn arrive et je dois avoir l'air grave puisqu'elle décrète aussitôt que je mérite un chocolat chaud double dose avec gâteaux et chantilly, sa recette pour remonter le moral de n'importe qui. Je la remercie quand elle revient et je lui raconte ce que j'ai fait. L'offre que j'ai acceptée à cause de mon incapacité à dire « non ». Elle m'écoute sans broncher, ce qui chez elle n'est pas normal, et lorsque je termine mon laïus, elle soupire.

« - T'es la seule que je connais qui arrive à te mettre dans la merde en allant simplement bosser… Bon réfléchissons. On va voir les avantages et les inconvénients de cette proposition. Commençons par les pours.

« - Je vais toucher une super prime de fin d'année ?

« - Tu vas aller skier à Aspen.

On s'arrête l'une et l'autre en proie à nos réflexions. J'ignore à quoi elle pense mais pour ma part, je cherche à trouver une troisième raison d'y aller… Sauf que je n'en trouve pas.

« - Je fais une bonne action en rendant un service ?

« - Il te paie, ce n'est pas un service, me rappelle ma meilleure amie. Tu vas apprendre à le connaître et qui sait peut-être que cette expérience te rendra plus sûre de toi.

« - C'est des suppositions pas des pour.

« - Alors on passe au contre.

« - C'est mon patron. Et je vais mentir à tout le monde, ce que je déteste. Et je vais devoir l'embrasser. Et je vais devoir supporter ses railleries et ses commentaires méchants durant quinze jours. Et je n'aurais aucun moyen de rentrer si ça se passe mal. Et on va dormir ensemble. Il aura tout le loisir de se foutre de moi avec mes pyjamas en coton. Et il va apprendre un tas de trucs sur moi dont il pourra se resservir plus tard !

« - Je vois pas trop quoi ajouter à ta liste des contres, soupire ma meilleure amie. Sans compter que tu vas devoir des cadeaux qui vont assécher ton compte…

« - Non il paie les cadeaux et le voyage. Je n'aurais rien à débourser de ma poche.

« - Donc tu as quatre bon points contre sept mauvais points. Ne signe pas ton contrat demain. Dis-lui que tu as d'autres projets. Après tout tu vas perdre mille dollars de plus non ?

« - J'ai négocié cent cinquante dollars la journée, ça me fait deux mille cent dollars de plus puisque je vais le quitter la veille et repartir toute seule à New York.

« - Pas mal, admet-elle. Ça fait un sacré 'pour' ça.

Je la regarde en soupirant. Je sais que c'est une excellente raison d'accepter seulement ai-je vraiment besoin de tant d'argent ? Oui j'ai besoin d'argent si je veux retrouver ma famille mais le jeu en vaut-il la chandelle ? Je n'en suis pas certaine.

Je passe la soirée à y penser puisque Cait a rendez-vous avec son Jason. Etrangement ce soir, je n'ai même pas envie de cuisiner, aussi je me commande une pizza végétarienne que je mange en écoutant des chants de noël.

Quand j'arrive au travail le lendemain, Shane est déjà présent, je le sais puisqu'il y a de la lumière dans son bureau. Je me déshabille tout en préparant le café qu'il n'a pas fait puis je m'installe à mon bureau prête à lire le contrat seulement à la place je trouve une boite rose contenant des chaussons aux pommes. Nom d'un picotin, je tuerais pour ces viennoiseries en particulier. Curieux ! Dès que le café est prêt, je vais le servir à mon patron en frappant à la porte.

« - Entrez.

J'obéis et fixe le bureau qui est vide. Gné ? Du bruit à ma gauche me fait tourner la tête et je note la présence de mon patron allongé dans son canapé en train de lire un dossier. Sans bruit, je vais chercher le dessous de verre et dépose la tasse et le sucre près de lui avant de quitter le bureau en silence. Sa chemise bleue est froissée, ainsi que son pantalon. A-t-il dormi ici ? Aussi mal que moi ? Je soupire en imaginant qu'il va faire marche arrière ce qui me permettra de ne pas avoir à signer ce fameux contrat. Sept heures n'ayant pas totalement sonné, je vais me servir un verre de jus d'orange regrettant de ne pouvoir me faire un chocolat chaud mais bon. Quand je reviens, je note que mon patron est présent. Assis dans mon fauteuil, il m'observe revenir et je reste debout de l'autre côté de mon bureau ne sachant quoi dire.

« - Venez partager mon petit-déjeuner.

Sur ces mots, il se lève et prend la boite de viennoiseries alors que je le suis sans mot dire. Je pense qu'il va s'asseoir à son bureau de ministre mais non il rejoint les canapés et me fait signe de prendre place sur l'un d'entre eux alors qu'il se réinstalle sur celui sur lequel il semble avoir dormi. Je pose mon verre de jus d'orange devant moi qu'il fixe surpris et mal à l'aise, je lui demande s'il en veut également.

« - Volontiers, je suis crevé. Servez-vous une tasse de café si vous le souhaitez, me crie-t-il alors que j'ai déjà quitté son bureau.

Quand je reviens chargée parce qu'évidemment il n'a pas eu l'idée de venir m'aider, il est en train de lire son dossier et je pose verres et tasses sur la table. Je note cependant qu'il a mis des sous verres. Buvant de mon jus d'orange, je grimace tout en me demandant ce qu'il compte me demander. Ça fait quasiment dix mois que je bosse ici, c'est la première fois que je prends mon petit déjeuner avec lui. Je crains le pire.

« - Vous en voulez, demande-t-il en désignant les chaussons aux pommes. J'ai été les acheter en bas de la rue.

« - Merci, je dis en me servant… Avez-vous besoin de moi pour quelque chose en particulier ?

« - Non… Mais comme nous allons devoir vivre ensemble durant quinze jours, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait commencer par faire connaissance. Parlez-moi de vous.

Je le regarde perplexe, un chausson aux pommes dans la main. Il est sérieux là ? Je ne le connais pas et il veut que je lui raconte ma vie ? Hors de question. Je dois lui dire que je refuse de partir avec lui finalement.

...

Et voilà, le premier chapitre est en ligne. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De l'attitude froide de Shane ? De ses remarques de pauvre type tout du long ? Pr ma aprt j'ai adoré écrire l'entretien d'embauche mdrr Je vous dis à demain pour la suite =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Voilà le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que le premier… Quoique plus ça serait mieux :p Merci à **Miss Morgane** pour sa review sur le premier chapitre =)

 **Dsiclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à l'entreprise Disney, l'idée est de moi naturellement, ainsi que la famille de Shane et Carla. :p

 **Chapitre 02**

« - Il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis plutôt banale comme personne.

« - Vous plaisantez ? Je ne peux pas dire ça à ma famille en vous présentant. J'aurais craqué pour votre banalité alors que chaque année, je leur amène des mannequins, ou comédiennes ? Ce n'est pas logique.

« - C'est votre problème, je n'ai rien à dire de plus que ce que vous savez déjà. Parlez-moi plutôt de vous.

« - Vous savez déjà comment je m'appelle et quel métier j'exerce. Que voulez-vous savoir d'autre ?

« - Je vous retourne la question monsieur le PDG.

Il me fixe la tête légèrement inclinée et esquisse un sourire de deux secondes.

« - Vous m'avez eu. Alors que dire ? Je suis issu d'une famille nombreuse. J'ai quatre frères et deux sœurs. Tous sont mariés avec des enfants ou presque, précise-t-il en grimaçant. Je viens d'une famille plutôt aisée même si mes parents ont fait fortune sur le tard grâce à un investissement que je leur ai conseillé… Que pourrais-je ajouter ?

Comme il semble à court d'idée, je tente une question, tout en sachant que je peux me faire renvoyer avec perte et fracas dans mon bureau.

« - Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas à cette réunion de famille en célibataire ? En expliquant à vos parents que vous ne cherchez pas à vous caser maintenant.

« - Pour éviter que ma mère ne m'organise un million de rendez-vous avec des filles célibataires, ce que je vous ai dit par ailleurs.

« - En effet, mais si vous expliquiez à votre mère que pour le moment l'amour ne vous intéresse pas, elle comprendrait. Je veux dire, elle ne m'a pas semblé stupide hier bien au contraire.

« - A ces yeux, je ne peux être heureux qu'en étant casé.

J'acquiesce machinalement tout en croquant dans mon chausson. Dieu que c'est bon ! Il me regarde amusé et je me demande un instant si je n'ai pas des miettes sur le visage ou que sais-je d'autre mais, après avoir machinalement passé la main sur ma bouche, je me rends compte que non. Alors pourquoi me fixe-t-il ainsi ?

« - Et vous alors, c'est quoi votre histoire ?

« - Je n'en ai pas. Je vous l'ai dit je suis orpheline. J'ai vécu de foyer en foyer jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans où ma famille d'accueil m'a mise à la rue. La famille de ma meilleure amie m'a recueillie le temps que je puisse me retourner. Ils m'ont aidé à trouver le foyer dans lequel je vivais jusqu'à être embauché ici. Vous savez tout, débité-je d'une voix neutre.

« - Vous n'avez pas cherché à retrouver votre famille ?

« - Pourquoi faire ? Si mes parents avaient de la famille celle-ci ne m'aurait pas laissé à l'adoption. Donc je suppose que je n'en ai pas.

« - Et ce nom de famille ? Vous l'avez inventé ?

Je hausse les épaules. La vérité c'est que c'est tout ce qu'on m'a laissé comme héritage. Une identité. Le jour de mes treize ans, Cait m'avait encouragé à faire des recherches dans ma ville natale, New York. J'ai trouvé trois couples Torres et tous m'ont assuré n'avoir jamais abandonné leur enfant. La première famille avait cinq enfants, tous âgé de plus de vingt ans à l'époque. Le second couple était stérile, selon la femme qui m'avait tout de même proposé de m'adopter seulement j'ai refusé. La dernière famille était très jeune. La maman n'avait pas vingt ans et ne me ressemblait aucunement. Shane me fixe toujours aussi je lui résume mes maigres recherches mal à l'aise. Au même instant le téléphone de mon bureau sonne et je me lève pour aller répondre. C'est un faux numéro mais ça me permet de reprendre contenance. Lorsque je lui fais face de nouveau, la pauvre petite orpheline sans passé a disparu. Il soupire et étouffe un bâillement alors que je note que sept trente a sonné. Je devrais travailler depuis une demi-heure. Ce que je lui signale en ramassant mon verre vide et ma tasse. Il se lève et me suit en cuisine où il dépose son verre et la boite de viennoiseries.

« - Bien, dit-il en reprenant son air de patron, je suis fatigué. Je vais faire une sieste quelques minutes. Evitez de faire trop de bruit.

Je lui assure que je serais discrète, comme d'habitude mais bon, puis il s'enferme dans son bureau alors que je suis perplexe. A-t-il dormi ici ou non ? Songeant à l'archivage qu'il me reste à faire, j'allume mon ordinateur et je m'y colle, répondant au téléphone quand il sonne. Une agent tente de décrocher un rendez-vous en faisant du forcing pour présenter ses recrus à mon patron seulement je suis sans appel. Il n'a plus de place avant début février. Ça ne lui plait pas outre mesure mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'ajouter deux heures supplémentaires à une journée de vingt-quatre heures pour elle ou ses squelettes en jeans coutures.

Seule à l'étage, je peux travailler plus rapidement et je souris quand je constate que je peux avancer sérieusement l'archivage des contrats. A ce rythme-là, je peux finir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Quand sonne midi, je décide de prendre ma pause déjeuner, comme chaque jour. Je suis sur le point de quitter le bureau quand je songe à mon patron. On dirait bien qu'il est parti pour dormir toute la journée or il a un rendez-vous important tout à l'heure. Envoyant un rapide message à ma meilleure amie, avec qui je déjeune tous les mercredis, pour la prévenir de mon retard, je frappe à la porte du bureau patronal. Aucune réponse. J'entre doucement et grimace en notant que la pièce est noire. Oui, il compte rattraper sa nuit dirait-on. Laissant la porte ouverte pour avoir un peu de lumière je m'approche du canapé. J'ai à peine le temps de poser ma main sur son épaule, qu'il ouvre les yeux en grand et me fixe sans mot dire.

« - Je… Désolée de vous réveiller monsieur mais il est midi et vous avez rendez-vous avec le maire de New York dans une heure. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir le temps de vous préparer, bredouillé-je.

« - Ah oui. Merci mademoiselle Torres. Allez déjeuner.

« - Voulez-vous que je vous commande quelque chose ?

« - Non, non je vais manger quelques chaussons aux pommes s'il en reste.

« - Je n'y ai pas touché. J'adore ça mais je ne mange pas au travail.

« - Bonne nouvelle, nous avons un point en commun. Bien, dit-il alors que j'attends l'ascenseur, bon appétit mademoiselle.

« - Vous savez, si on doit faire semblant d'être ensemble durant quatorze jours, on pourrait peut-être commencer à s'appeler par nos prénoms. Vous ne croyez pas ?

« - En dehors des heures de travail, c'est une excellente idée. Alors bon appétit Michelle.

« - Je préfère Mitchie. Je reviens pour treize heures monsieu…

« - Shane, me coupe-t-il gentiment.

« - Shane.

Il sourit et j'entre dans l'ascenseur en lui rendant son sourire. Finalement cette expérience pourrait être intéressante. Je descends les étages rapidement et je cours presque dans le hall pour limiter mon retard. Caitlyn étant trader, on se rejoint toujours à mi-parcours et cette fois ne fait pas exception. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle me prévient qu'elle a commandé pour moi, avant de me demander comment mon patron a pris ma décision de ne pas signer ce contrat. Les joues rouges, je lui raconte tout ce qu'elle a loupé avant de dévorer mes pâtes à la carbonara afin d'être à l'heure. Cait rit de bon cœur et me souhaite bonne chance pour mes vacances avant de me spécifier qu'elle va profiter de mon absence pour inviter Jason. Ce qui ne me dérange pas dans la mesure où je ne serai pas là justement. Même si Jase est plutôt cool.

Lorsque j'arrive au bureau, je jette un œil dans la salle d'attente. Celle-ci étant vide, j'en conclue que le maire est déjà entré aussi je passe rapidement par les toilettes pour me brosser les dents. Merde, j'ai une tâche ! Je ne peux pas retirer mon chemisier, je vais passer pour une exhibitionniste… Bon je n'ai plus qu'à me composer un look hiver. Décidant de garder mon écharpe et mes bottes moumoute je rejoins mon bureau espérant que ce nouveau style conviendra. Mon patron sort de son bureau avec le chef de la ville dix minutes plus tard en plaisantant avec lui avant de se tourner vers moi lorsque nous sommes seuls. Il fixe mon cou perplexe et me demande si j'ai froid. Non… Les joues rouges, je lui raconte la raison de ce nouveau look m'excusant presque d'avoir du me dépêcher de me nourrir. Il secoue la tête et rentre dans son bureau alors que je note qu'il s'est changé. Il porte à présent un costume blanc avec une chemise noire qui lui va un peu trop bien, si vous voulez mon avis. Quand il repasse devant moi, c'est pour m'annoncer qu'il sort. Ni plus ni moins. Heureusement il n'a aucun rendez-vous important et je reprends mon archivage. L'ascenseur se rouvre plusieurs minutes plus tard et je lève la tête en souriant avant de voir que ce n'est que mon boss… Qui a été faire du shopping à Barney's si j'en crois le sac qu'il tient à la main. Il le pose sur mon bureau avant de retirer son manteau puis m'informe que c'est pour moi. Il m'a acheté quelque chose ? Je fais aussi pitié ? Quoique… Curieuse comme pas deux, je jette un œil dans le sac et découvre un chemisier rose et blanc. Plutôt sympa dis donc. Je lève la tête pour le remercier mais il ferme la porte de son bureau en même temps et je file me changer rapidement. J'adore le col à volant !

Je termine l'archivage vers dix-huit heures et sourcille en m'apercevant que j'ai eu une journée de rêve. Pas de clients mécontents, pas de patron méprisant… Pour un peu j'en apprécierais mon job ! Notant que je n'ai rien à faire, je me connecte rapidement à ma boite mail professionnelle pour m'assurer que le big boss ne m'a pas envoyé un dossier urgent mais rien. La boite est vide… Bon j'ai terminé ma journée dirait-on. Je regarde autour de moi et note que la vaisselle est à faire aussi je m'y colle avant de ranger au maximum. A dix-neuf heures, j'éteins tout puis je frappe à la porte du bureau de Shane pour le prévenir que je m'en vais.

« - Entrez.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur mais je venais savoir si vous aviez encore besoin de moi ce soir ?

« - Non c'est bon, dit-il en me fixant depuis son canapé. Il vous va bien.

« - Merci, je souris en comprenant qu'il parle du chemisier. Vous me direz combien il vous a coûté afin que je…

« - Ne vous en faites pas, c'est la boite qui paye… Finalement entrez. La journée est terminée et j'ai besoin de votre avis sur votre contrat de quinze jours.

Sur ces mots, il me tend le dossier bleu sur lequel il planchait ce matin à mon arrivée et je m'assieds sur le canapé tout en l'ouvrant. Un contrat type recouvert de ses pattes de mouches est l'unique document. Me concentrant, je lis chaque phrase cherchant un détail que je pourrais utiliser afin d'invalider le contrat seulement tout est nickel. Il a précisé qu'on partirait ensemble, qu'il payait les cadeaux et tous mes frais durant le voyage, que je le quittais la veille du retour mais qu'il payait mon billet. Tout y est jusqu'au fait qu'on devra s'embrasser devant sa famille et jouer les amoureux discrets. Soudain un détail me frappe.

« - Attendez, je… Euh… Comment vous dire… Je…

Je bafouille comme une imbécile surtout. Foutue timidité ! Je dois être rouge de la tête aux pieds, sans parvenir à dire ce que je veux dire. Shane me fixe intrigué, puis fronce les sourcils avant de prendre le contrat pour le relire rapidement, cherchant probablement ce qui me chagrine. Seulement ce n'est en rien spécifié sur son brouillon, je suis donc contrainte de lui en parler. Merde alors ! Je m'éclaircis la gorge puis reprends la parole alors qu'il me regarde.

« - Je… Est-ce que l'on va être logé ensemble ?… Dans la même chambre, je veux dire ?

« - Naturellement, puisque nous sommes ensemble aux yeux de ma mère. Pourquoi ça vous dérange ?

« - C'est que, je n'ai jamais… Enfin je veux dire, je…

Mince comment on explique à son patron beau comme un dieu ayant eu une foule de maîtresses que je n'ai même jamais dormi avec un homme ? Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit le premier à partager mon lit ! Son visage s'éclaire et il rit doucement.

« - Ne vous en faites pas, je ne couche jamais avec les filles que j'amène chez mes parents. Après si vous le souhaitez, on peut ajouter ce point au contrat, ça ne me…

« - Non, je l'interromps, le problème est que je n'ai même jamais eu de petit ami et…

« - Oh vous êtes vierge ?

« - Non… Enfin si, bafouillé-je en rougissant de plus belle. Je… Pourrait-on dire à vos parents qu'on est ensemble que depuis très peu de temps et qu'on ne dort pas encore ensemble ?

Il me fixe perplexe puis fronce méchamment les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules en m'assurant qu'il en parlera à sa mère puisque c'est elle qui s'occupe de tout. Rassurée, je reprends le contrat pour terminer ma lecture puis je soupire. Tout ça me semble correct et simple… Sur papier. Satisfaite je pose le dossier sur la table face à moi puis regarde mon patron à qui je confirme que le contrat me convient. Il sourit et me fixe une seconde puis me demande ce que je veux pour Noël.

« - Euh je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

« - Je suis supposé vous offrir un cadeau, vous vous souvenez ?

« - Euh oui mais… Et moi que vais-je vous offrir ?

« - Je comptais m'acheter une nouvelle guitare Gibson. Nous n'aurons qu'à faire croire que c'est de votre part.

« - Dis donc… J'ignorais que mon patron me payait si bien, plaisanté-je malgré moi. Pour vous payer une guitare à deux mille dollars.

« - Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite, demandez une augmentation et défendez votre cas, sourit-il. Vous m'avez prouvé hier que vous en étiez parfaitement capable. Attendez comment vous connaissez le prix des Gibson ?

« - Je joue de la guitare quand j'ai le temps.

« - Vous jouez depuis longtemps ?

« - Depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Plus jeune je voulais être rock star, je souris, du coup j'ai pris des cours quand j'ai pu et puis j'ai terminé ma formation en autodidacte. Et vous ?

« - J'ai commencé à mes cinq ans. Depuis comme vous je joue, mais le plus souvent possible… Nous allons finir par nous trouver plusieurs points communs, ajoute-t-il l'air de rien. Vous composez ou non ?

« - Non, pas vraiment. J'écris des textes mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre en musique.

« - Vous écrivez ? Uniquement des chansons ou ?

« - Oh eh bien j'écris beaucoup. De tout.

« - C'est pour ça que vous avez fait lettres modernes ?

« - Non. En fait, je lisais beaucoup enfant… Vous savez quand vous n'avez pas de famille, lire toutes ces histoires qui parlent d'hommes et de femmes qui se battent pour être heureux, qui finissent même par y parvenir, ça vous fait rêver. A six ans quand mes camarades découvraient les contes de fées, je lisais des classiques comme Hemingway ou Danielle Steel. Ensuite lorsque Harry Potter est sorti et a fasciné toute une génération, je lisais _Le dernier des Mohicans_ ou l' _Ile au trésor_ … Même si j'ai également lu Harry Potter, précisé-je amusée. Et puis je me suis aperçue que certains livres me laissaient sur ma fin alors j'ai commencé à calquer le style de l'auteur et à ajouter un chapitre ou deux à leur livre pour que ça se termine comme je le voulais… Et puis j'ai fini par me lancer pour écrire mon propre livre mais je rame beaucoup plus… Vous devez me prendre pour une imbécile orgueilleuse qui s'imagine avoir plus de talent que des auteurs qui ont passés leur vie à écrire.

« - Non. En fait, j'étais en train de me dire que c'était une excellente idée de se lancer dans ses rêves et faire en sorte qu'ils se réalisent au contraire…

Une sonnerie de téléphone l'interrompt et il s'excuse en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste. La seconde suivante, il décroche amusé.

« - Oui maman. _…_ Non je ne suis plus au bureau, ment-il, je passe la soirée avec Mitchie que tu as brièvement rencontré. _…_ Je ne sais pas, je me renseigne, dit-il avant de cacher le micro de son portable, est-ce que je vous retiens en otage ? Maman, reprend-il après que j'ai ri de sa question, je te le confirme, elle est chez moi de son plein grès. _…_ Attends je te la passe, ça sera plus simple.

Sur ces mots, il me tend son portable que je prends perplexe. A peine ai-je le temps de lui dire bonjour, qu'elle me noie sous une tonne de questions. Ce que j'aime manger, ce que je n'aime pas, si j'ai des allergies, si j'aime la dinde… Tout y passe. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle en sait plus sur moi que mon patron. Il s'éloigne quelques minutes et lorsqu'il revient je suis en train d'écouter sa mère me raconter que petit, il aimait se balader en couche-culotte en grimpant partout. Je ris en imaginant cet homme si impressionnant en petit casse-cou. Ce n'est pas possible, ce que je lui avoue. Elle me propose donc de me montrer des photos durant mon séjour puis je lui rends son fils qui raccroche rapidement après lui avoir assuré que nous arriverions le vingt comme promis.

« - Navré ma mère est parfois très curieuse. Cela dit, j'apprécie de savoir que vous n'aimez ni les crevettes ni les salsifis, j'ai ces légumes en horreur et je suis allergique aux crustacés.

« - Votre mère me l'a déjà dit, avoué-je.

« - Laissez-moi deviner, elle vous a raconté mon côté casse-cou ?

« - Et exhibitionniste, confirmé-je.

Il rougit et ouvre la bouche pour parler seulement le téléphone de mon bureau sonne. Je veux me lever pour prendre l'appel mais il me devance. Le temps qu'il décroche, je me déchausse et glisse mes pieds sous mes fesses. Lorsqu'il revint, il a une pizza à la main et une bouteille de coca dans l'autre. Je commence à vouloir partir supposant qu'il va manger là seulement il m'en empêche en déposant deux verres. Oh donc nous mangeons ensemble !

Durant la soirée, j'apprends beaucoup de choses de lui et lui de moi. On parle principalement musique et cinéma et il rit en décrétant qu'on à des goûts très différents dans ses deux domaines, ce que je ne peux que confirmer. J'écoute de tout alors qu'il se borne au rock. Il n'a même jamais été voir un ballet alors que c'est mon rêve. Aller voir le lac des cygnes.

Dès le lendemain cependant, nos rapports redeviennent professionnels jusqu'au dix-neuf au soir où il me rappelle que nous partons le lendemain à dix heures.

« - Soyez chez moi pour huit heures, dit-il simplement avant de rentrer dans son bureau.

« - Patron, je le poursuis perplexe.

« - Oui ?

« - J'ignore où vous habitez. Nous pourrions peut-être nous retrouver à l'aéroport ?

Il me fixe une seconde puis soupire avant de me prévenir qu'il va m'envoyer son adresse par mail. Je le remercie de _tant de délicatesse_ et quitte le bureau excédée. Quand je me réinstalle devant le mien, j'ai effectivement un mail de sa part. Bon sang, il vit face à Central Park… Pourquoi ça m'étonne, il est milliardaire après tout. Je grimace en notant que je vais devoir me lever à six heures pour être à l'heure chez lui. Une heure plus tard, ma journée se termine et je le préviens que je pars avant de lui assurer que je serais chez lui à l'heure. Il hoche à peine la tête et je rentre chez moi pour trouver l'appartement vide. Caitlyn rencontre la famille de Jason ce soir aussi je passe la soirée à faire ma valise cherchant quoi mettre pour la soirée de noël. Shane m'ayant prévenu qu'ils sont tous bien habillés ce jour-là or je n'ai rien de très habillée. Je file dans la garde-robe de ma colocataire et lui envoie un message pour la prévenir que je lui emprunte sa robe bustier noire.

A sept heures trente je sonne chez mon patron, traînant ma valise derrière moi en pestant sur son manque de galanterie. Il m'ouvre rapidement, heureusement, en me prévenant qu'il habite au dernier étage. J'entre dans l'ascenseur et j'essaie d'imaginer à quoi ressemble son appartement que j'imagine immense et froid comme les locaux de sa boite. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre je suis surprise d'être directement chez lui. J'entre timidement et reste dans l'entrée attendant qu'il me rejoigne prêt. Seulement lorsqu'il arrive, je déglutis. Il n'a qu'un jeans sur lui et je suis forcée de reconnaître que mon patron est carrément à tomber. Nom d'un picotin !

« - Où sont le reste de vos valises ?

« - Bonjour à vous aussi, marmonné-je. Je n'ai que ça. Je ne pars que deux semaines pas deux mois.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde et lorsqu'il les rouvre, il me sourit gentiment et me souhaite la bienvenue chez lui. Me proposant de laisser ma valise ici, il me fait faire le tour du propriétaire en m'expliquant qu'il faut que je sache à quoi ressemble son appartement sinon sa mère trouverait ça étrange. C'est immense mais moins froid que je me l'imaginais. L'entrée est boisée et donne presque sur un grand salon qui donne envie de se détendre. Tout est parfaitement harmonisé pour se reposer après une longue journée. Il me montre sa cuisine, tout équipée naturellement en précisant rapidement qu'il adore cuisiner. Sur la gauche se trouve une immense salle de bain bleue et blanche qui me fait déjà rêver puis on passe au coin chambre où bizarrement il se tient en retrait. Son lit fait deux fois le mien et je souris en notant le nombre de coussins qu'il pose dessus. Une porte donne sur son dressing comme je le découvre en voyant plusieurs chemises et un porte-cravate. La visite finie, on passe à une salle à manger puis devant un escalier qui, m'informe-t-il, donne sur une terrasse. Le temps qu'il termine de s'habiller, je monte admirer le panorama et je reste bouche bée sur la vue qu'il a de New York. Je pourrais passer ma vie à regarder cette ville que je n'ai jamais quittée. Je décide d'en faire le tour et souris en découvrant des bancs en bois et une table entre eux.

« - Je me demandais où vous étiez, m'interrompt Shane en me rejoignant.

« - Je suis navrée, je ne savais pas quoi faire et…

« - Aucun problème. A la limite, je préfère que vous visitiez ma terrasse plutôt que vous furetiez dans mes placards.

« - Je ne me le permettrais pas… Vous avez une magnifique terrasse.

« - Merci. Je… Nous y allons ?

Je souris et lui rappelle gentiment que je suis prête. Il sourit et me raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée verrouillant toutes les portes et fenêtres sur notre passage. Trois valises noires ont rejoint la mienne toute cabossée. Il en ouvre une qui est vide et me propose, le temps qu'il éteigne le gaz et tous les compteurs de vider ma valise dans celle-ci. J'obéis m'en demandant la raison et lorsqu'il revient, il prend ma vieille valise et la met de côté avant d'appeler l'ascenseur en composant un code.

« - Grâce à ça, personne ne peut entrer chez moi sans mon accord, précise-t-il devant mon regard surpris.

« - Oh. Ok. C'est bon à savoir. Dites puisque vos parents pensent qu'on ne dort pas ensemble, ce n'est pas utile que je le connaisse, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit et me le confirme. Cool, parce que j'ai déjà du mal à retenir le code de ma carte visa alors bon… Quand on arrive en bas, une berline noire nous y attend. Je souris en reconnaissant le chauffeur et je demande à Jason si la soirée s'est bien déroulée.

« - A merveille. Ma mère adore Cait et l'a invité pour Noël.

« - Cool. Merci, ajouté-je quand il m'ouvre la porte.

Shane me suit et le temps que Jason charge nos valises, il me demande comment je connais son chauffeur. Je lui résume brièvement l'histoire puis nous démarrons direction l'aéroport. Durant le trajet, aucun de nous ne parle et je me concentre sur la route pour ne pas me sentir gênée par ce silence. A un moment je croise le regard de notre chauffeur dans le rétroviseur et nous pouffons de rire tous les deux sous le regard perplexe de mon patron qui ne dit rien pour autant. Même si je vois que ça ne lui plait pas vraiment.

Notre avion décolle à dix heures précise et je ferme les yeux en m'accrochant à l'accoudoir. On voyage en première classe ce qui me permet d'avoir un accoudoir complet pour moi seule. Une main se pose sur la mienne crispée et je me détends doucement avant de rouvrir les yeux. Nous sommes entourés de nuages et je déglutis avant de me tourner vers mon patron que je remercie doucement. Il hoche la tête en souriant puis sort un livre de son bagage à main alors que je ferme les yeux pour terminer ma nuit. Le vol dure cinq heures en moyenne et quand j'ouvre les yeux, Shane lit toujours alors que j'ai la tête sur son épaule.

« - Oh pardon, j'ai du m'endormir.

« - En effet et je peux vous assurer que vous ne ronflez pas, sourit-il en lâchant son livre.

« - Et vous ?

« - Personne ne s'est jamais plaint mais je n'ai jamais eu la curiosité de poser la question donc…

« - Je vois… Parlez-moi de votre famille. Je ne sais rien d'elle alors que je vais la rencontrer cet après-midi, précisé-je.

« - C'est peut-être mieux ? Vous pourrez vous faire une idée vous-même… C'est ridicule, on sort ensemble, je suis supposé vous avoir brièvement briefé… Alors voyons il y a Jackson qui a quarante ans. Il est marié à Ellie, une coiffeuse. Ils ont des jumelles de sept ans. Alana et Becquie. Il est entraîneur sportif pour un club de troisième division. _Les Lions de Washington_. Ensuite Nigel est responsable des ventes de la compagnie Macy's de toute la côte Ouest. Il est en couple avec Judith qui est enceinte de leur troisième garçon. Jake douze ans et Colin dix. Judith était vendeuse chez Macy's. Ensuite Caleb est en couple avec Brian. Ils n'ont pas d'enfants mais gâtent leurs neveux et nièces. Il est artisan cordonnier quant à Brian il est professeur de théâtre. Anderson et Holly sont jumeaux. Ils ont trente-deux ans. Andy est patron d'une imprimerie et Juliette a sa boutique de fabrication de chocolat. Ils ont un fils d'un an et demi, Max qui est aussi casse-cou que je l'étais, sourit-il. Holly est comédienne. Elle s'essaie à la production en ce moment en s'occupant de troupe de théâtre amateur dans les lycées de Los Angeles. Enfin il y a Valencia qui a vingt-neuf ans et qui est nageuse professionnelle pour l'équipe de natation américaine. Elle espère faire partie des sélectionnée pour représenter les Etats-Unis aux prochains JO. Elle s'est mariée avec son premier entraîneur René qui a pris sa retraite récemment. Il approche des quarante-cinq ans et est devenu maître nageur à la piscine municipale de New York.

« - Et vous vous avez ?

« - Vingt-sept. Je suis né le quatre juillet du coup je fête rarement mon anniversaire. Et vous alors ?

« - Vingt-trois. Je les ai eu au début du mois.

« - Oh… Bon anniversaire en retard.

Je souris avant de le remercier puis je réfléchis à tout ce que je viens d'apprendre essayant tant bien que mal de me souvenir de tout. Bon sang, j'aurais du prendre des notes. Secouant la tête, je regarde autour de moi cherchant l'heure et notant qu'on atterrit dans une heure, je regarde ce qu'ils ont mis à la télé.

« - Dites-moi Mitchie, accepteriez-vous que je vous tutoie ? Au moins…

« - Oui, ça paraîtra plus naturel.

Il sourit et m'assure que je peux également le tutoyer puis me propose de l'aider à écrire notre rencontre. Outch ! On travaille dessus plusieurs minutes si bien que lorsqu'on arrive, tout est fin prêt. Je connais sa famille et lui la mienne, logique, et on a eu une jolie rencontre. Je le suis pour récupérer nos valises puis on monte dans une nouvelle voiture pour rejoindre la maison de famille.

Durant le trajet, je suis silencieuse, observant surtout ce décor que je ne connais pas. Je remarque que la ville s'est mise à la fête. Partout où se pose mes yeux, je ne vois que décorations scintillantes, père noël accrochés aux fenêtres quand ce n'est pas des rennes ou des bonhommes de neiges qui sont dans les jardins, sur les places… Magnifique. On finit par remonter une allée et j'écarquille les yeux.

« - C'est la maison de votre famille ?

« - En effet. La maison d'hiver. Vous n'aimez pas ?

« - Ah si… C'est immense… Tout le monde y loge ?

Il me confirme ce point et je déglutis. J'espère qu'on n'est pas les derniers. La voiture s'arrête devant l'entrée et je sors à la suite de mon patron qui prend ma main pour me guider très probablement mais je m'arrête pour regarder autour de moi. Quelle vue ! Une porte s'ouvre sur ma droite et je tourne la tête avant de sourire en reconnaissant Lizzie.

« - Ah vous êtes enfin là tous les deux. Mitchie, c'est un réel plaisir de te revoir.

« - Le plaisir est partagé Lizzie. Merci de m'avoir invité. Votre maison est sublime !

« - Je te remercie. Allez entrer les tourtereaux. Tout le monde est impatient de faire ta connaissance.

Je souris et la suis, la main de Shane toujours dans la mienne. Le chauffeur dépose nos valises dans l'entrée où une jeune femme en tablier blanc nous rejoint.

« - Monsieur Gray, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

« - Maggie… C'est l'aide domestique de ma mère, me précise-t-il.

« - Oh ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elle me retourne la politesse avec un regard glacial qui me fait comprendre qu'elle prendrait volontiers ma place. Si elle savait… Mon patron me guide jusqu'à un grand salon avec une fenêtre incurvée qui dépasse de la maison ou une dizaine de personnes sont présentes. Shane me présente tout d'abord son père. Raphaël. Un homme qui lui ressemble farouchement sauf qu'il a les cheveux gris, et le regard bleu. J'apprends qu'il était responsable d'un café avant de faire fortune grâce à l'investissement conseillé par son dernier fils. Il a, sur les genoux, une charmante tête blonde qui lui raconte qu'elle apprend à faire du cheval. Alana me souffle Shane, dont la jumelle Becquie nous rejoint dès qu'elle entend la voix de son oncle. Jackson ressemble beaucoup à leur mère. Les cheveux châtain, le regard chocolat, le teint mat, on voit qu'il aime le sport. A côté de lui, une petite brune tout en courbe qui a un sourire incroyable et contagieux. A notre arrivée, elle discutait avec une femme dont l'énorme ventre me fait dire que c'est Judith. Son mari Nigel discute avec son père ou plutôt écoute la petite. Lui ressemble à Shane trait pour trait… Sauf les yeux bleu. Deux garçons jouent à une console de jeu dans un coin et je suppose que ce sont Jake et Colin. Avec eux, deux hommes que je ne vois que de dos mais Shane me désigne Caleb et son compagnon Brian.

« - Quelqu'un a prononcé mon prénom, demande son frère.

« - Moi tête d'œuf. Je te présente à ma copine en attendant que monsieur termine de se faire laminer par un môme de dix ans !

« - Attends Shane. Je mets la pâtée à ce gamin et après je m'occupe de ton cas. Justement votre maman nous a demandé de vider la neige des gouttières. Je vais me servir de ta bouche pour tout faire disparaître.

Ok… Original !

« - Bon les amoureux, si vous montiez vous installer ? Je vous prépare un chocolat chaud pour votre retour. Comme d'habitude, ajoute-t-elle pour son fils.

Shane acquiesce et m'entraîne avec lui. Je m'aperçois à ce moment-là qu'on ne s'est pas lâché la main. Je rougis légèrement avant de devenir carmin en entendant une fille dire qu'on forme « un couple adorable. » Une autre confirme en décrétant « qu'on est trop mignon » Lizzie quant à elle est d'accord avec elles en décrétant que son dernier fils a « enfin trouvé l'amour »… Les pauvres, si elles savaient… Dès qu'on est à l'étage, beaucoup plus calme au passage, mon patron soupire. Je note à ce moment-là qu'il a les joues roses. Pour autant, aucun de nous ne parle. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chambre qu'il se tourne vers moi.

« - Je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous en parler mais… Mes parents logent Maggie cette année du coup on va devoir dormir ensemble. Elle ne m'a prévenue que ce matin, ce qui explique que je n'étais pas prêt à votre arrivée.

« - Ton… Ton arrivée, pas 'votre', je le reprends amusée.

« - Oui excuse-moi… On aurait du s'entraîner à ça plus tôt… Ne t'en fais pas, je dormirais sur le canapé, ajoute-t-il.

Je hoche la tête perplexe et on prend chacun une valise pour l'ouvrir. Manque de chance comme elles se ressemblent toutes les trois, je tombe sur une des siennes et lui naturellement sur la mienne. Gêné, il me rend mon bien et moi le sien avant de ranger dans les placards en silence.

On retourne au salon une heure plus tard et je fais connaissance avec Brian et Caleb qui se lancent dans une joute verbale avec mon « petit ami » qui me fait beaucoup rire. Par réflexe, je le défends quand ils l'accusent d'être un patron irascible.

« - Ça va, y a pire comme patron !

« - Ah parce que tu as travaillé pour lui ?

« - J'ai fait un remplacement de quelques heures, je mens.

« - Et il est mieux que ton patron ? Le vrai, précise Caleb amusé.

« - C'est pas comparable. Mon vrai patron, grogné-je, est plutôt lunatique. Il peut être aussi gentil et doux qu'un agneau et d'un coup se transformer en tempête tropicale. Shane est plus relax.

« - C'est parce que c'était toi, se moque-t-il. Demande à Tania ma secrétaire principale, ment-il, tu verras si je suis relax.

Je souris en me rendant compte qu'il se sait fatigant avec ses sautes d'humeur. Néanmoins, et parce que c'est ce que ferait une petite amie, je suppose, je prends sa main et embrasse sa joue en décrétant que non il est adorable. Il a un léger sourire et m'attire sur ses genoux avant de demander à Brian comment sont ses élèves. Je les écoute sagement ne sachant que faire. Ce genre de rapprochement n'était pas prévu au programme en fait.

« - Mitchie, tu viens m'aider ?

Je saute sur l'occasion pour m'éloigner de mon prétendu petit ami afin de suivre Lizzie dans la cuisine. Machinalement je me retourne pour voir que mon patron me suit des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers Nigel à qui, il jette un coussin en pleine figure.

« - Je suis désolée Mitchie. Pour votre chambre, précise Elizabeth quand je sourcille. Shane m'a prévenu que vous ne dormiez pas encore ensemble mais Maggie a eu une fuite dans son appartement du coup je la loge pour les quinze jours.

« - Ne vous en faites pas, Shane semble décider à prendre le canapé donc…

« - Je monterais gonfler le matelas que j'ai caché sous votre lit. J'estime que ses frères n'ont pas besoin de savoir que vous ne vous sentez pas encore prête à dormir avec mon fils.

Je souris ne sachant quoi ajouter puis je l'aide à préparer une soupe de légumes qu'on mangera avec du cabillaud et des pommes de terre rissolées. Le temps qu'on cuisine, une jeune femme entre suivie d'un homme qui doit avoir son âge. Il s'appelle Javier et il est karatéka Ne me souvenant pas de ce point de détail, j'en conclue que j'ai Holly devant moi, ce qu'elle confirme en se présentant. Elle et Millie leur fille de neuf mois. Bon, je vais finir par tout retenir !

Quand on revient dans le salon, Shane me reprend sur lui en entourant ma taille de ses bras. Fatiguée je me laisse faire sans résister allant jusqu'à m'appuyer contre lui respirant doucement l'odeur qu'il dégage.

« - Déjà trois heures et pas de bisous, Shane tu t'améliores mon pote !

Je fixe Brian perplexe et veux lui demander ce que ça signifie quand mon patron hausse les épaules décrétant que je suis timide. Pour une fois que ça me sert, je suis sur le point de m'en réjouir quand Caleb, rapidement suivi des autres, réclame un bisou. Gné ?

…

Et voilà pour ce soir c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? La suite demain sans faute.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello, voilà le chapitre du jour. Je fais cours j'ai un bouquin qui m'attend mais merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews sur les précédents chapitres =) **AngeleJ** , **Alex1a** , **Marine** (Hello miss. Ravie de savoir que t'as aimé les premiers chapitres. Je crois les doigts pour la suite :p Bisouilles), **Miss Morgane** , **Shimy princess** (Hello toi. Ahh je suis ravie que tu aimes ma façon de lire =) Ah ah déjà accro à cette histoire ? Tant mieux :p La suite est encore meilleure mdrr Bises et si tu veux tu peux retrouver les images des chapitres sur ma page facebook =) ) et **Sweet-Devil973** (pour ses deux reviews)

 **Dsiclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à l'entreprise Disney, l'idée est de moi naturellement, ainsi que la famille de Shane et Carla. :p

 **Chapitre 03**

Depuis quand on est obligé de s'embrasser sur commande ? Je dois tirer une drôle de tête parce que Judith décrète que leur insistance me met mal à l'aise. Ce qui n'est pas totalement totalement faux mais bon…

« - Ok, déclare mon patron. Va pour un super baiser qui va vous laisser sans voix !

Je peux entendre qu'il se moque de ses frères mais je ne suis pas certaine d'être d'accord… Bon même si c'est dans le contrat, c'est moins cool ils vont tous nous scruter et tout… Je ne veux pas. Shane se redresse et s'approche de mon visage amusé. C'est quoi son sourire ? Décidée à ne pas l'aider sur ce coup, je reste immobile si bien qu'il rit doucement. Cela dit mon cœur s'accélère à chaque millimètre qu'il franchit et quand il penche légèrement la tête, je dois frôler la crise cardiaque… Jusqu'à ce qu'il frotte simplement son nez au mien. Je ris et l'imite avant qu'on ne s'éloigne satisfaits.

« - Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas précisé quel baiser vous vouliez donc va pour un bisou esquimaux, dit-il fier de lui, et c'est la fin du show !

Nigel ou Jackson se récrient décrétant qu'on a triché et que ça ne compte pas seulement je dois admettre que Shane n'a pas tort. Ils n'ont pas précisé après tout donc…

« - Au fait Shane est assez mystérieux concernant votre histoire, sourit Holly en coulant un regard à Ellie, vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?

« - Avec beaucoup de ridicule, soupiré-je. Je faisais mes courses pour la semaine. J'étais au rayon lessive cherchant ma bouteille habituelle. J'ai roulé sans faire attention à mon chariot et je suis rentrée dans celui de Shane.

« - Un accident ?

« - Prémédité, ment mon patron. Je l'avais vu mais ce n'était pas son cas, précise-t-il alors que je le regarde perplexe.

Dans l'histoire qu'on avait mise au point, ça s'était passé comme je venais de le dire. Pourquoi avait-il rajouté des détails ? Ellie me ramène au présent en décrétant que son beau-frère est un affreux dragueur ce qui me fait sourire. Il l'est peut-être mais pas avec moi.

Le reste de la journée et de la soirée passe rapidement, chacun faisant connaissance avec moi. Maggie est la seule qui me semble très antipathique et j'en ai la confirmation quand elle fait mine de ne pas faire attention et renverse sur mon pantalon, du café brûlant. M'excusant rapidement je monte pour me changer seulement je n'ai pas retenu le chemin qui mène à ma chambre… Quelqu'un me rattrape et je souris en reconnaissant Shane qui me guide.

« - Désolé, dit-il quand on entre. Elle a toujours voulu qu'on sorte ensemble mais ça m'a jamais intéressé, m'explique-t-il alors que je fouille dans mes affaires pour trouver un autre jeans.

« - Pourquoi elle en a envie ? Je veux dire, tu l'as dragué ou ?

« - Euh, pour être honnête, soupire-t-il alors que je me glisse derrière le paravent pour me changer, disons que je l'ai cherché. Chaque hiver elle aide ma mère et quand j'avais seize ans, je l'ai plus ou moins dragué.

« - Plus ou moins ?

« - Bon ok, j'avais un coup dans le nez et c'était le soir de Noël. J'avais passé la journée à la draguer à mort avec les phrases toutes faites que les mecs débitent quand ils ont envie de coucher. Quand tout le monde s'est endormi, je l'ai croisé dans la cuisine et j'ai continué mon petit numéro. Deux minutes plus tard, elle a ouvert son peignoir me montrant qu'elle était nue dessous. On s'est sauté dessus et ça a duré dix jours. Ou plutôt dix nuits, se reprend-il me faisant secouer la tête.

« - Et tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu n'étais plus intéressé ? A moins que tu le sois encore ?

« - Si, elle le sait. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle je viens accompagner. Afin qu'elle se fasse une raison.

Je n'ajoute rien terminant de me changer puis je le rejoins en réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient de dire. D'un côté, je plains cette Maggie qui craque pour un mec qui n'est pas intéressé, d'un autre côté… Il l'a cherché quand même !

« - Tu sais, je reprends alors qu'on n'a pas encore quitté la chambre, tu devrais faire comprendre à ta groupie que tu n'es plus intéressé.

Il sourit sans mot dire et on rejoint tout le monde au salon. Les cafés sont servis et moi j'ai mon chocolat chaud. Miam Lizzie a une recette à tomber. Qu'on se le dise ! La conversation a continué sans nous mais heureusement ils préparent le programme de noël ce qui me permet de me raccrocher facilement à ce qui se raconte. Maggie revient avec la cafetière et par réflexe je replis mes jambes contre moi faisant rire un peu tout le monde en fait… Sauf Shane qui me fixe le regard brillant. Je n'aime pas quand il a ce regard, j'ai des problèmes après. La première fois c'était pendant mon entretien d'embauche et j'ai subi trente minutes de calvaire. Il se lève et quitte la pièce ce qui me fait soupirer de soulagement et je me concentre sur ce qui se raconte. Chacun parle de sa famille, des souvenirs d'enfances, des bêtises qu'on a fait, je ne fais qu'écouter riant avec eux sans parler de moi. Mon patron finit par revenir et me fait me lever avant de prendre ma place pour me rasseoir sur ses genoux. Hm ouais je crois que j'aurais mieux faire de me taire. Heureusement, il ne fait rien de plus que tout à l'heure et, la fatigue aidant, je pose ma tête contre son cou alors qu'il frôle, peut-être insciemment, ma taille.

« - Mitchie, on ne t'entend plus depuis tout à l'heure, commente Raphaël.

« - C'est que je n'ai rien à dire et c'est plus amusant de vous écouter, je souris.

« - Ouais c'est toujours plus drôle d'écouter les bêtises des autres, rit Brian. Tu n'y couperas pas. Raconte comment ta mère t'a mis la honte ! La pire, précise-t-il alors que je me tends.

« - L'ambiance va vite retomber, t'en as conscience ?

« - Au contraire, ça peut être drôle d'écouter l'anecdote !

Euh… Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils apprécient l'histoire. Caleb se joint aux suppliques de son compagnon, ainsi que Holly. Quand Ellie s'y met, je comprends que je n'ai plus le choix aussi je soupire.

« - Je ne préfère pas !

« - Oh allez, ça peut pas être si terrible ! Je veux dire, on a tous des parents. Bon ils nous collent la honte, nous font des cadeaux horribles et tout ça mais bon, c'est la vie, intervint Jackson.

« - Vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre que vous n'étiez pas prévenus, intervient mon patron en me sentant me tendre. Les parents de Mitchie l'ont abandonné à sa naissance. Donc elle n'a pas de souvenirs comme on en raconte depuis plusieurs minutes.

Aussitôt commence ce que je déteste. Les regards de compassion feinte et de pitié écœurante. Je tente de les rassurer sur le fait que j'ai fait mon deuil et que j'ai accepté l'idée que mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi. Même si je mens comme un arracheur de dent, mon discours semble les convaincre et je me fais toute petite pour ne plus qu'on m'interroge sur quelque chose. Surtout que je n'ai pas envie de revivre ou raconter mes noëls pourris dans des foyers d'accueil qui n'en avait que le nom.

« - Désolé j'aurais du les prévenir, chuchote Shane à mon oreille.

« - C'est rien je t'assure.

Je murmure tout comme lui, m'imaginant qu'on partage un secret magnifique même si ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin si on partage un secret mais c'est un tissu de mensonge et un contrat ou tout y est écrit donc… Je suis sortis de mes pensées par des lèvres sur ma peau et je tourne la tête pour le fixer surprise. Je sais que ce genre de chose est supposé être courant dans un couple mais je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Il esquisse un petit sourire gêné et embrassant mon oreille chuchote à nouveau.

« - Navré j'embrasse souvent le cou de mes copines.

Je hoche doucement la tête pour qu'il sache qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Au contraire, c'est plutôt agréable. Ce que je ne risque pas de lui confier de vous à moi mais bon. Je capte le regard de Lizzie qui nous fixe le regard pétillant et je rougis avant de reposer ma tête dans le cou de son fils. Il resserre sa prise sur ma taille et lorsque Nigel demande à Maggie de lui resservir un café, Shane va chercher mes genoux qu'il rapproche de nous. Si elle m'ébouillante, il le sera aussi.

« - Ouais on va se coucher je crois, murmure mon patron en se levant doucement.

Machinalement j'ouvre les yeux et note que Jackson, Ellie et Judith ont disparu. Shane salue les autres et monte à l'étage en me portant malgré que je lui ai signalé que j'étais réveillée. Quand on arrive dans ma chambre, je note que le matelas n'est pas gonflé aussi je propose à mon « petit ami » de prendre le lit.

« - Tu n'arriveras pas à dormir sur le canapé. Il est défoncé mais j'y ai souvent dormi donc…

« - C'est ridicule, soupiré-je la voix ensommeillée. Ecoute, je… Euh… On pourrait…

Shane me regarde bafouiller quelques minutes puis j'inspire un bon coup avant de me lancer sans le fixer pour ne plus être déstabilisé.

« - On est adultes, on peut dormir ensemble sans « dormir ensemble ».

« - C'est toi qui ne voulais pas, tu sais ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas.

J'esquisse un léger sourire avant de filer dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Il m'y rejoint presque aussitôt ses affaires de toilettes avec lui. On fait très couple comme ça à se brosser les dents ensemble, l'un tout près de l'autre et malgré moi je m'imagine que nous le sommes. L'idée me fait sourire tant on est différents mais l'image est plutôt mignonne et je reconnais que les filles avaient raison tout à l'heure, on est mignon ensemble. Quand il a terminé, il me signale qu'il me laisse me changer ici alors qu'il ira dans la chambre. Je hoche la tête doucement et dès que je suis seule, je m'enferme afin de troquer ma tenue de voyage contre mon pyjama. Ou plutôt celui que Cait m'a dit d'acheter. Selon elle le pyjama en pilou avec des petits cœurs risquait de le faire fuir. Un débardeur ivoire avec une bande noire au-dessus de la poitrine avec un nœud à faire et une bande noire en bas pour le délimiter, je suppose, avec un pantalon ivoire assorti. Chic mais je crains d'avoir froid. Je frappe à la porte demandant si je peux sortir ce qu'il m'assure. Quand j'entre, il est dos à moi fouillant dans l'armoire et je marche rapidement espérant rejoindre le lit rapidement seulement il se tourne au moment où je suis tout près de lui. De stupeur, je m'arrête face à lui alors qu'il m'observe de haut en bas le regard brillant.

« - Marrant je t'imaginais plus avec un pyjama chaud en pilou à motif qu'avec une tenue de nuit de ce style.

« - Je confirme mais Cait m'a convaincue que ce pyjama passerait plus facilement que celui que j'ai habituellement.

« - Tu m'étonnes, il est superbe mais tu vas avoir froid demain.

Je hausse les épaules et rejoins le lit quand je m'arrête. Et s'il préfère dormir d'un côté plus que de l'autre ? Heureusement j'ai du bol puisqu'il rejoint l'autre côté sans grimacer ni rien. J'entre donc dans le lit et me cache presque entièrement sous la grosse couette en soupirant de bonheur.

« - Bonne nuit Mitchie.

« - Merci de même Shane.

Il éteint et s'allonge à son tour seulement dos à lui je ne peux guère savoir comment il se place. Notez ça ne me dérange pas… Même si j'espère que demain je pourrais me balader dans le coin.

Lorsque je m'éveille, je me tends en sentant que je ne suis pas seule et lève la tête. Shane semble dormir bien tranquillement un bras sur mes épaules les mains jointes sur ma taille alors que je dors tout contre lui. Je n'ose pas bouger de peur de le réveiller et profite du silence de la maison. J'entends bien quelqu'un en bas et m'interroge sur l'heure qu'il doit être. Cela dit je suis bien contre lui à profiter de sa chaleur que je n'ai aucune envie de bouger pour avoir l'information. Cela dit il est plus de huit heures puisque le soleil est debout à en croire les rayons qui filtrent entre les volets. Shane remue à son tour et lentement sa main quitte ma taille signe qu'il est réveillé. Curieuse, je lève la tête pour croiser son regard endormi. Ce qu'il est craquant merde !

« - Bonjour, souffle-t-il doucement. Bien dormi ?

« - Comme un bébé, je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre. Et toi ?

« - Hm… Oui tu fais une bonne bouillotte.

Je souris et commence à vouloir sortir du lit quand je prends conscience de la température dans la chambre. Réprimant un frisson, je me cache sous la couette prête à hiberner. Shane rit en se levant et je me tourne pour voir qu'il a un peignoir épais sur les épaules.

« - Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu sortes du lit ?

« - Non, il fait trop froid. Réveille-moi le quinze mai, grogné-je.

Il rit une nouvelle fois puis fouille dans l'armoire avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Il sourit et me tend un gilet noir en laine qui me semble bien chaud. Je l'attrape et l'enfile en toute hâte. Au même instant, Shane se détourne les joues roses et je sourcille avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour tenter de dompter mon brushing post réveil. Face au miroir, je note ma tenue et rougis en remettant mon débardeur confortablement. Logique qu'il a détourné la tête… Bon dédramatisons la situation, il a déjà couché avec un tas de nanas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit un sein, n'est-ce pas ? Je tente de me convaincre seulement moi c'est la première fois que je montre les miens, si on peut dire. Fermant le gilet, pour éviter tout nouvel incident, je le rejoins en chaussons et il m'ouvre la porte avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me coller à lui. Chouette, j'aime les câlins le matin. On arrive dans la salle à manger ainsi et une petite rouquine, qui n'était pas là hier sourit en me voyant.

« - Salut, tu dois être Mitchie ? Moi c'est Valencia, on est arrivée il y a une heure. Le gilet de mon petit frère te va bien.

« - Merci. Il n'est pas en harmonie avec mon pyjama mais j'ai trop froid pour faire la difficile.

« - Ouais tu serais descendue avec l'édredon sur les épaules si je t'avais laissé faire.

« - Non j'aurais hiberner souviens-toi !

Il rit et raconte, avec les gestes mon réveil. Je m'assois en rougissant et fais connaissance avec la seule sœur de Shane que je ne connais pas encore alors qu'il prend place à côté de moi. René, enfin je suppose, nous rejoint et je retiens une grimace en voyant sa barbe. Beurk c'est désagréable ! Néanmoins, je lui dis bonjour, sincèrement ravie de le rencontrer. Alors que sa femme me raconte qu'ils viennent de Denver mon patron me prend la main. Je me sens rougir et masque ma gêne en demandant à Valencia à quelle heure ils sont partis de chez eux. Je m'étrangle en entendant qu'ils sont debout depuis cinq heures du matin. Ils sont fous ? C'est la seule explication ! Shane prend de leurs nouvelles et je prends mon petit-déjeuner sans rien ajouter. A la fin de son repas, mon patron lâche ma main mais uniquement pour poser son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise avant de glisser ses doigts dans le col de mon gilet. Je le fixe légèrement mais ce doit être un automatisme puisqu'il est complètement plongé dans sa conversation avec René qui lui parle de voitures. Les mecs ! Sa sœur doit penser la même chose que moi puisqu'elle pouffe en levant les yeux au ciel me faisant rire. J'ai beau tenter d'être discrète, ils me fixent tous les deux et je plonge le nez dans mon bol pour ne pas croiser leurs yeux faisant rire Shane qui leur explique que je suis un tantinet timide.

« - Et faut s'accrocher pour les voir s'embrasser. Parce qu'entre quinze heures et minuit heure à laquelle Juliette et moi on est monté, il a déposé un bisou dans son cou et un sur son oreille.

« - Tu oublies leur bisou d'esquimaux, intervient Juliette amusée.

Gênée au possible, j'avale le reste de mon bol que j'embarque dans la cuisine en fuyant la salle à manger rapidement. Supposant que je connais le chemin, je file à l'étage pour prendre une douche veillant à être discrète puisque beaucoup dorment encore. Je suis donc surprise de voir Maggie dans la chambre sentant le pull que Shane portait hier. Wow bizarre ! Perplexe je la regarde faire avant de grimacer en la voyant sentir les aisselles… C'est moi où c'est dégueu ? Quelqu'un monte les marches et elle sursaute avant de se tourner pour faire le lit mais en croisant mon regard, elle s'immobilise le regard glacial.

« - Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

« - Assez longtemps pour vous voir respirer l'odeur de mon copain quand il n'est pas là ! Vous faites ça avec tout le monde ou c'est simplement Shane ?

« - En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu crois que tu comptes pour lui ? T'es qu'une nana de plus. L'an prochain tu seras remplacée ma petite !

« - Qu'en sais-tu, intervint mon patron en entrant. Il s'avère que je suis heureux avec Mitchie que j'envisage de lui demander sa main !

« - Oh je… J'ignorais que vous étiez-là, dit-elle les joues rouges. Je repasserais faire votre chambre plus tard, précise-t-elle en quittant la pièce rapidement.

« - Eh bé… A cette vitesse-là elle va battre un guépard à la course, je ne peux m'empêcher de commenter.

« - On dirait toi tout à l'heure.

« - Je reconnais que j'ai été rapide tout à l'heure mais… Mais ça me met mal à l'aise, dis-je après avoir fermé la porte. La façon dont tout le monde te fixe et donc moi par association. Ils comptent même le nombre de fois où tu m'embrasses.

« - Navré, avec mes frères on se taquine énormément sur tout un tas de choses… Je vais leur en parler si tu veux.

« - Je… Non si tu dis que c'est normal, je te crois mais ça me perturbe un peu sans compter tous ces gestes que tu as envers moi. Ça te parait tellement naturel de jouer au couple alors que je panique à la moindre idée de geste… C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de venir ? Je veux dire, on n'a pas vraiment parlé, on ne se connaît quasiment pas, c'est… C'est dur de faire semblant de te connaître alors que j'ignore même si tu veux des enfants un jour ou si tu as un autre prénom.

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils puis quitte la chambre rapidement. Restée seule, je me mords la lèvre puis je file prendre une douche avant de m'habiller d'un jeans blanc, j'ajoute un sous-pull plus un pull en laine large histoire d'avoir chaud avant de me coiffer. Quand je sors de la pièce, j'ai la surprise d'y retrouver mon patron qui prend ma place sans un mot. Inquiète de voir ces vacances tourner court, j'en profite pour aérer les draps à la fenêtre. Je tape les oreillers puis je prends mon portable pour envoyer un message. « _Salut la belle. Alors tes vacances sans moi ? Je ne te manque pas trop ? Toi si. A bientôt._ » Je cherche le numéro de Caitlyn et lui envoie avant de récupérer les draps. Quand Shane me rejoint, je suis en train de replacer les oreillers comme hier soir. Il me remercie et quitte la chambre. Je l'imite aussitôt et décide d'aller marcher un peu dehors. Je récupère manteau, écharpe, gants, bottes la totale quoi, j'enfile tout et sors sans bruit glissant mon portable dans ma poche. Je sors de la propriété rapidement et je ne peux m'empêcher de fredonner la chanson phare de « La reine des neiges ». Loin de sa famille, je me sens enfin moi et libre, ce qui est très appréciable. Je marche sans but précis simplement pour découvrir le coin, et surtout pour en profiter au maximum de peur que Shane ne me renvoie. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas de cause de rupture dans mon second contrat, lunatique comme il l'est, il pourrait m'en trouver une… Bon après, faudra qu'il se débrouille pour éloigner Maggie sans moi mais bon.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que je flâne dans une rue pleine de monde, une voiture klaxonne avant de s'arrêter à ma hauteur. J'entends mon prénom et me retourne pour voir Shane au volant qui me fait signe de le rejoindre. Perplexe, j'obéis et monte dans la voiture pour noter que nous sommes seuls. Avant que je ne puisse l'interroger sur sa présence ici, il démarre et va se garer dans un parking payant. Je le fixe perplexe cherchant vainement à comprendre ce qu'il se passe et il sourit.

« - J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit dans la chambre, l'autre jour, aussi je te propose une journée entre nous pour apprendre à se connaître. Officiellement, on fait du shopping pour Noël, un massage et un dîner en amoureux mais libre à toi de changer notre programme.

« - Non ça va, il me plait… Même si je ne me suis jamais fait masser mais bon… ça me permettra d'acheter des cadeaux pour ta famille.

Il sourit et on sort de la voiture puis du parking afin de commencer notre shopping de Noël. Heureusement qu'il m'a trouvé dans une rue marchande dis donc… Tout en faisant les magasins, il me parle de sa famille, de leurs goûts, afin de m'aider à trouver des cadeaux qui pourront leur plaire. Je trouve rapidement pour Milie, puisque je craque pour une petite robe chaude avec un sous-pull. J'ajoute un collant en laine et des petites bottes. Shane complète l'ensemble avec un manteau ainsi qu'un bonnet cache oreilles et des moufles, puis on trouve pour Judith. Un week-end en thalasso pour prendre soin d'elle. Sachant qu'ils sont nombreux à être sportif, on entre dans un magasin spécialisé. J'opte pour un compteur de calories pour Valencia alors que Shane prend un kimono tout neuf pour Javier. Manque de chance, pour les autres, on a beau faire plusieurs magasins, on ne trouve rien. Il m'apprend qu'il compte offrir un Ipad à sa mère et un Ipod à son père qui adore la musique puisqu'il ne s'endort jamais sans. Cette info me fait craquer pour un oreiller musical à brancher sur un lecteur de musique. Quant à Lizzie je veux lui prendre une housse pour sa tablette et finalement je me décide pour une qui fait clavier, Shane ayant été clair. Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder les prix. J'avoue que ça me gêne et il est obligé de me rappeler à chaque fois qu'il a les moyens.

A dix-sept heures, on range nos nombreux sacs puisque finalement on a pour tout le monde et il me propose de choisir la suite du programme. N'ayant plus assez de force pour une visite guidée, je garde son idée de massage et il rejoint un centre de soin où j'apprends qu'il a réservé une séance de massage pour nous dans une demi-heure. On va donc boire un verre en attendant.

« - Je n'ai pas pris ta guitare, je te laisse choisir, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

« - Aucun problème… Même si j'ignore toujours ce que je dois te prendre.

« - Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de rien… Prends-moi comme à tes autres copines de noël, je propose amusée.

« - Voilà qui me facilite les choses, grogne-t-il. Carla voulait des bijoux, Annie a opté pour une journée dans un centre de soin de New York. Ophélie voulait des vêtements, Sandra des louboutins et j'en oublie.

« - Ah oui dans ce cas… En fait j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas habituée à recevoir des cadeaux donc… Au pire prends un truc bateau, je ferais semblant que c'est exactement ce que je voulais.

Il rit avant de décréter qu'il va se débrouiller sans moi, puis me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu parler de mes souvenirs de noël quand le sujet a été abordé.

« - Tu sais, quand tu es dans des foyers ou des familles d'accueils comme j'ai eu, noël devient vite un jour comme les autres. Je veux dire, j'avais un cadeau mais un truc bateau genre un bouquin que je ne voulais pas ou un cd. Une fois j'ai même eu un lot de serviette de table en tissus… Du coup, je ne fêtais plus vraiment noël. Et avec Cait on se fabrique un cadeau avec ce qu'on a sous la main. Du coup je lui ai tricoté une écharpe cette année et l'année dernière, j'ai réparé son bureau qui tenait mal alors qu'elle m'a offert ses boucles d'oreilles que j'adore, dis-je en montrant celles que je porte. Aucun frais.

« - C'est un concept qui ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit, avoue-t-il amusé.

Je ris et je veux lui dire que ça ne m'étonne pas mais on nous appelle pour notre séance avant et on suit la jeune femme habillée tout en blanc. On ne se sépare que pour se changer et j'atterris dans une cabine où est repliée une serviette blanche. Dès que je suis dedans, je sors pour faire face à une femme qui me propose de m'allonger sur le ventre pour commencer par masser mon dos. Oh quelle bonne idée !

Je ressors complètement détendue, une demi-heure plus tard et je retrouve Shane qui m'attend en consultant son téléphone. Je souris et comme il ne semble pas m'avoir vu, je le rejoins et lui prends son bien.

« - Hey !

« - Désolée mais on est loin du bureau là alors tu mets ton job en standby.

« - T'as conscience que t'es la première à réussir à me prendre mon téléphone ?

« - Je l'ignorais mais j'en suis ravie.

« - Rends-le moi s'il te plait.

« - Non !

Sur ces mots, je le glisse dans ma poche arrière et je m'éloigne prestement vers la caisse. Il me rattrape rapidement et paie les massages avant de se tourner vers moi menaçant.

« - Rends-moi ce téléphone immédiatement.

« - Non… A moins que tu promettes de ne plus t'en servir pour autre chose qu'appeler ta famille, négocié-je.

Il me fixe en fronçant les sourcils puis voyant que je ne cède pas, soupire et me signale qu'il peut toujours fouiller dans ma poche pour le récupérer de force.

« - Tu oserais ?

« - On sort ensemble, non ?

« - En effet et si jamais tu oses faire ça, tu dors sur le canapé ce soir !

Ma menace le fait rire et il me promet de ne plus vérifier ses mails aussi je lui rends son bien avant de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Comme il est trop tôt pour qu'on aille manger, il me fait faire une visite de la ville sans quitter la voiture. La nuit est tombée et tout est allumé partout ce qui donne un effet féerique à la moindre maison. Je reste bouche bée devant les décorations et l'imagination des habitants pour faire briller leur maison.

« - Tu es bien silencieuse, commente-t-il alors qu'on entre dans le restaurant.

« - C'est simplement que… C'est la première fois que Noël me semble si magique, reconnais-je.

« - Tu veux vraiment de la magie ?

« - Quoi tu connais Harry Potter en plus du reste ?

Il rit et je hoche la tête. La magie de noël, je veux bien en mourir d'overdose. Il n'ajoute rien et durant le repas, alors que je lui pose mille questions sur la suite du programme, il reste muet m'assurant simplement que je ne vais pas le regretter. Je grogne, pas patiente pour deux sous, et file aux toilettes. Quand je reviens, il raccroche et m'informe qu'on est attendu à minuit. Je suppose qu'il parle de chez ses parents mais non puisqu'il me propose de passer les deux heures qui restent au cinéma. J'acquiesce ravie de passer la soirée loin de sa famille. Même si je l'aime bien, ils sont un peu envahissants, je le reconnais. Maléfique est à l'affiche et étant un mordu d'Angelina Jolie, il me propose de regarder cette nouvelle version. On achète nos places et on va s'asseoir où on discute tranquillement le temps que débute le film en lui-même. Devant nous, deux filles de mon âge commentent déjà le long-métrage espérant qu'il sera comme le dessin animé, puis se font un rappel des points importants me faisant rire doucement. Dès que ça commence, je plonge dans l'histoire qui est très différente du conte de fée écrit par Walt Disney en mille neuf cent cinquante-neuf. A un moment alors que Maléfique perd ses ailes, je sens une main frôler la mienne et il me faut quelques secondes pour me souvenir que je n'ai que Shane comme voisin. Doucement, il fait glisser ses doigts sur ma peau m'électrisant à chaque seconde, caresse mes doigts, ma paume sur laquelle il trace quelques cercles puis très lentement fait glisser sa main jusqu'à pouvoir prendre la mienne alors que j'ai l'impression que mon estomac se tord d'envie. Enfin ses doigts se referment sur les miens et je me mords la lèvre quand je sens son pouce dessiner des ronds sur ma peau. C'est tellement sensuel que je le laisse faire quand il entrelace nos doigts. Je n'arrive plus vraiment à suivre l'histoire tant je suis concentrée sur lui et son prochain geste que je crains autant que je désire. Comme il ne fait rien de plus, je finis par replonger dans le long-métrage comprenant pourquoi Maléfique est comme elle est. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas totalement oublier mon voisin et les cercles qu'il trace toujours sur ma peau affolant autant mon épiderme que mon estomac. Tentant de paraître naturelle, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je me retins de sourire en le sentant se détendre en soupirant visiblement soulagé. Serait-il dans le même état que moi ? Je décide d'y croire et ferme les yeux une seconde avant de retourner à l'histoire de la plus méchante des méchants des studios Disney.

Quand le film s'achève, je me lève en même temps que lui qui lâche ma main. J'en profite pour l'imiter et enfile mon manteau puis nous quittons la salle côte à côte. Aucun de nous ne parle et je me demande une seconde s'il a conscience de nos mains qui se frôlent à chacun de nos pas. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux pour le regarder et on rejoint sa voiture en silence.

« - Es-tu fatiguée ?

« - Tout dépend de la suite de ta phrase. Je suis trop fatiguée pour marcher mais…

« - Bien alors allons au rendez-vous dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt.

Je hoche la tête machinalement puis je m'attache avant qu'il s'éloigne de la maison de vacance et s'enfonce dans la nuit. On doit quitter la ville puisque les lumières deviennent rares. Je sens qu'on prend de l'altitude puis Shane se gare devant un chalet qui doit faire la taille de mon salon. Un homme, habillé bien plus chaudement que nous, nous rejoint et nous guide jusqu'à une plateforme. Quelques personnes y sont également mais personne ne nous rejoint et je suppose que sa famille ne viendra pas.

« - La montagne de nuit ce n'est pas magique, soufflé-je… C'est surtout flippant. Heureusement qu'on n'est pas seuls par…

« - Chut, ça va commencer, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille avant de me montrer la vue.

Je reste muette devant le spectacle de la ville. Tout est éclairé comme si le ciel y avait fait tomber ses étoiles seulement d'un coup tout s'éteint. Je commence à vouloir demander ce qu'il se passe mais au même instant, un feu d'artifice commence. Mon Dieu c'est magnifique ! Durant le quart d'heure de pétard qu'il y a, je ne détache pas mon regard du ciel admirant les couleurs, les formes, les dessins qui se forme parfois seulement je resserre mes bras contre moi. Je commence à avoir froid. Presque aussitôt, Shane m'enveloppe dans son manteau et je me blottis contre lui sans cesser de quitter le feu d'artifice des yeux.

« - C'était… Magnifique, soufflé-je à la fin en fixant mon patron.

« - Mince moi qui espérais que tu trouverais ça magique.

« - C'était encore mieux que ça.

« - Ravi que ça t'ait plu dans ce cas… Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, tu vas geler sinon.

« - On n'est pas obligé, je dis sans réfléchir alors que la ville se rallume.

« - C'est vrai. Tu veux aller quelque part ? Je sais que tu pars en vadrouille chaque jour mais je ne sais pas si tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant.

« - Rien de mieux que cette journée.

Il sourit et tout en me gardant dans ses bras, on rejoint la voiture. Il met le chauffage et quitte les montagnes rapidement. Alors qu'on arrive à un feu rouge, je regarde sur la droite où je crois apercevoir un chamois ou une bête du même type quand je sens des doigts chauds frôler les miens. Doucement, presque trop, Shane caresse ma main et j'ai envie de prendre la sienne seulement le feu passe au vert et il éloigne ses doigts des miens me faisant quasiment soupirer de frustration. Lui ne s'en gêne pas ce qui me fait comprendre qu'il en avait autant envie que moi aussi lentement, je pose ma main sur la sienne. Je le vois esquisser un sourire avant d'entrelacer nos doigts sur le levier de vitesse. A chaque feu rouge, il caresse ma peau m'électrisant comme durant le film et lorsqu'on arrive devant la maison, je sourcille en notant que tout est éteint.

« - Mes parents ont du aller se coucher, dit-il doucement en sortant de la voiture.

Je l'imite sans un mot comme si je pouvais les réveiller de là où je suis. Le froid me frappe le visage et je ressers mes bras autour de moi pour me protéger en remontant l'allée. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres bras viennent me réchauffer et je me blottis contre lui sans aucune gêne. Depuis hier ce genre de geste me semble plus naturel et lorsqu'il ouvre son manteau je me glisse dedans le faisant rire doucement.

« - Je ne te savais pas si frileuse.

« - Tu ignores beaucoup de chose sur moi mon pote, soufflé-je. Bon sang il gèle ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas geler sur place ?

« - Je suppose que j'y suis habitué.

« - Veinard. Dès qu'on rentre, je squatte une cheminée et je n'en bouge plus.

« - J'en ai une à New York, me répond-t-il, mais tu es supposée rentrer avant moi donc tu ne pourras pas en profiter.

« - Je te hais toi et ton maudis contrat, grogné-je amusée alors qu'on ne bouge plus.

« - C'est ta condition, tu te souviens ?

« - Tais-toi, je suis une fille, j'ai raison… Et froid donc t'es obligé de te conduire en gentleman et dire que j'ai raison.

« - Ok. Tu es gelée donc tu as raison, cette condition que j'ai accepté est stupide.

Je le remercie en claquant des dents et il me fait avancer jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse entrer. A l'intérieur, tout est calme signe que personne ne nous a attendu et je reste près de lui tandis qu'il ferme la porte à clé puis on monte après qu'il m'ait reprit dans ses bras. Ne pouvant plus me guider grâce aux portraits, je le laisse nous emmener dans sa chambre où on entre. La pièce est chaude pourtant je n'ai pas envie de quitter ses bras. Il doit penser la même chose puisqu'il ne s'éloigne pas de moi ou juste assez pour me retirer mon manteau, puis mon écharpe et mon bonnet. Je frissonne en le fixant alors qu'il retire son manteau qui tombe au sol comme le mien. La seconde suivante, il revient contre moi et je le laisse m'enlacer avant de faire doucement glisser ma main vers son cou où je lui retire son écharpe le faisant sourire. Je sens que je me réchauffe et j'en viendrais presque à vouloir retirer mon pull afin d'avoir une raison de rester contre lui ainsi seulement j'ai peur qu'il ne me moque de moi ou qu'il me trouve godiche.

« - J'ai pas envie de te lâcher, souffle-t-il près de mon oreille.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu me lâches.

« - Que dirais-tu si on s'éloignait le temps de nous brosser les dents et nous changer avant de… Euh, revenir l'un contre l'autre, dit-il en me fixant.… On pourrait regarder un film avant de dormir ?

« - L'idée me plait assez.

Il me sourit et se penche doucement pour embrasser ma joue avec tendresse me faisant fermer les yeux. Il reste contre ma joue bien plus longtemps que nécessaire et lorsqu'il s'éloigne enfin je pose ma joue contre son pull voulant rester contre lui encore un peu. Je finis cependant par m'éloigner en sentant que j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes ce que je fais à contrecœur. Dès que j'ai terminé, j'ouvre la salle de bain afin qu'il puisse venir se laver les dents. Ce qu'il fait sans tarder. Il s'approche de moi et finit par m'enlacer terminant son brossage de la main gauche. Quand on a terminé, il me laisse me changer avant de frapper à la porte pour me prévenir que je peux sortir sans problème. Lorsque je quitte la pièce, je note qu'il est déjà dans le lit et qu'il surfe sur la télé pour trouver un film dans les VOD. Je le rejoins n'osant pas me blottir contre lui malgré l'envie que j'en ai et on finit par choisir Mr and Mrs Smith. Dès qu'il commence, Shane pose son bras sur mes épaules et je me rapproche de lui alors que son bras glisse afin qu'il puisse caresser ma taille. Ma tête retrouve sa place sur son épaule et nous restons comme ça durant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que John et Jane se tirent dessus dans le désert.

…

Et voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour ma part, j'adore ce chapitre. Presque autant que les suivants :p J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à toutes. Comme hier, je poste en rapide mais je compte m'étaler devant la télé. (J'ai fini mes bouquins hier donc je prends une pause :p Merci tout de même (parce que c'est important) à **jessy** (Hello miss. Merci pour le "sorcière" j'en apprécie chaque nuance =) J'aime qu'on me complimente :p Bisouilles), **Mamadjo** (Hello miss. Oui j'avoue elle agit bizarrement cette Mitchie elle me fait rire à ne pas savoir comment faire. En même temps elle n'a jamais eu de copain ça se comprend mais bon. Alors oui peut-être que Shane a un cœur de guimauve sous sa carapace (je te réponds pas clairement la réponse est dans un chapitre mdrr) Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas, j'apprécie follement =) Bises), **Sweet-Devil973** , **Alex1a** , et **Shimy princess** (Hello toi. Ah ah ah j'adore le "Quoiiiiiiiiii ?" de Sharpay. Le cri m'est revenu en tête en lisant ta parenthèse =) Et oui je coupe l'histoire comme ça. Je peux me montrer très sadique quand je le veux :p Et puis bon, vous n'avez pas trop à attendre, y a un chapitre par jour. Le reste du temps c'est un par semaine donc... Ouais il joue les durs mais l'est-il vraiment ? :p Oui je m'en doutais que vous attendiez tous à un vrai bisou, j'ai même pensé à le faire et puis je me suis dit qu'un bisou esquimaux serait magnifique ! Surtout que Shane n'oublie pas qu'elle n'a jamais eu de copain donc pas de bisou non plus. Ça craint si ton premier kiss est pour la galerie, tu ne crois pas ? Ok n'hésite pas à aimer la page je poste des infos tous els jours ou presque ! =) Bisous),

 **Dsiclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à l'entreprise Disney, l'idée est de moi naturellement, ainsi que la famille de Shane et Carla. :p

 **Chapitre 04**

A ce moment-là, je sens mon patron embrasser mon front et je lève la tête pour le regarder. On se fixe quelques secondes puis il se penche et embrasse ma tempe me faisant fermer les yeux. Sa main me rapproche de lui et tout en le regardant j'écarte ses jambes avant de venir m'asseoir entre elles sans qu'il ne me quitte des yeux. Il sourit en me voyant faire et ses bras m'enlacent à nouveau alors que je repose ma tête contre lui. Seulement je ne peux plus me concentrer sur l'histoire que je connais par cœur, puisqu'il ne cesse d'embrasser ma tempe, de dessiner des cercles sur mon ventre quand il ne resserre pas doucement ses bras autour de moi comme si je voulais m'échapper. Alors qu'il pose une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur ma tempe, je redresse la tête les yeux clos et soupire quand je sens ses lèvres descendre sur ma pommette puis ma joue. Je finis par sentir son souffle mentholé sur ma bouche alors qu'il m'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je soupire de frustration quand je le sens s'éloigner. Il ne doit pas aller très loin puisque je sens toujours son souffle sur ma peau seulement je finis par ouvrir les yeux pour trouver son regard brillant. Il sourit doucement et je fixe sa bouche en me mordant la lèvre d'envie. Je crève d'envie qu'il m'embrasse. Je n'ai plus que ça en tête : Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il doit le comprendre ou avoir la même obsession en tout cas puisqu'il se penche à nouveau vers moi et dépose enfin sa bouche sur la mienne. Je ferme les yeux aussitôt et réponds maladroitement à son baiser. Ses bras se resserrent sur ma taille alors que ses lèvres deviennent plus gourmandes et quand il réclame l'accès à ma langue, je le lui donne sans réserve, soupirant simplement dans sa bouche. Ma main remonte jusqu'à sa nuque que je caresse avant d'appuyer dessus pour qu'il sache que je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi. On ne se sépare que le temps de reprendre notre respiration puisque ses lèvres se ressoudent aux miennes la seconde suivante. Sans quitter sa bouche, je me tourne jusqu'à être à genoux devant lui pour approfondir notre baiser qui devient rapidement passionné. Il me colle à lui alors que mes mains glissent dans ses cheveux l'empêchant de s'éloigner de moi. Plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance que cette bouche qui embrasse la mienne, la dévore même, alors que je peux sentir chaque parcelle de son corps contre le mien. Une de ses mains se plaque contre mon dos alors qu'il commence à s'allonger puis doucement nous fait basculer afin que je sois sur le dos. Sa main revient aussitôt sur ma taille qu'elle caresse alors qu'il quitte mes lèvres. Je grogne de frustration mais en sentant qu'il embrasse ma mâchoire et surtout qu'il glisse dans mon cou, je me cambre légèrement penchant la tête afin qu'il est un meilleur accès. Une de ses jambes glisse entre les miennes et j'enroule ma jambe gauche sur la sienne comme pour me coller à lui. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau et je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux puis sur sa nuque que je caresse doucement du bout des ongles. Sa bouche semble avoir trouvé une zone plus sensible et s'y attarde me donnant chaud. Je me cambre d'avantage contre lui et lorsque je sens ses doigts remonter mon débardeur pour passer dessous, je n'ai aucun mouvement de recul, je le voulais presque. Sa main est douce contre ma peau et je sens que je perds pied dès qu'il recommence à tracer des cercles sur moi. Elle glisse dans mon dos remonte tout le long alors que ses lèvres se dirigent vers mon épaule. Du bout du nez, il dégage ma bretelle jusqu'à ce que ses doigts l'attrapent pour la faire glisser sur mon bras avant de revenir doucement sur mon ventre qu'elle frôle avec tellement de sensualité que je me cambre d'avantage contre lui. Mes mains glissent dans l'encolure de son tee-shirt et commencent à frôler sa peau brûlante. Dès lors ses baisers deviennent plus brûlants, et lorsqu'il revint contre ma bouche, je sens que la sienne est affamée… Ou plutôt que lui l'est. Et c'est de moi qu'il a faim. Je devrais en avoir peur mais au contraire ça m'excite beaucoup et je réponds à chacun de ses baisers passionnés avec autant d'ardeur n'hésitant plus à me coller à lui, à rechercher le contact de ses doigts sur moi, des miens sur lui.

« - Dis-moi ce que tu veux, souffle-t-il contre ma bouche qu'il malmène aussitôt m'empêchant de répondre.

Heureusement, je n'en ai pas besoin pour lui faire comprendre que je veux sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je tire simplement sur son tee-shirt pour le remonter. Il rit doucement contre ma bouche qu'il quitte pour se mettre à genoux. Sans me quitter des yeux, il retire ce vêtement qui me gênait sans revenir contre moi me laissant le regarder longuement. Je souris et m'assoie pour venir embrasser ses clavicules descendant sur ses pectoraux que j'embrasse avant de faire glisser ma langue sur ses mamelons le faisant soupirer mon prénom.

« - Tu vas me rendre dingue, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je souris contre sa peau sans donner de réponse continuant mes baisers avant de poser ma main sur son bras descendant jusqu'à trouver ses doigts. Sans cesser mon activité, je la fais glisser sous mon débardeur voulant sentir, une nouvelle fois ses caresses. S'il le comprend, sa main reste statique alors que l'autre se glisse sous mon menton pour me relever jusqu'à le regarder. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens cherchant quelque chose et je me rallonge avant de tirer sur le nœud de mon haut puis lui fais signe de revenir. Il ne réfléchit pas et vient s'allonger contre moi avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche avec fougue. Je réponds aussitôt à son baiser avec la même intensité alors que sa main relève mon débardeur pour caresser ma peau. Je sursaute légèrement en sentant son torse nu sur moi mais je l'oublie aussitôt. Sous ses caresses je cesse de réfléchir me contentant de répondre à ses baisers tout en m'abandonnant à ses doigts. Il quitte à nouveau mes lèvres pour fondre dans mon cou me faisant soupirer son prénom tout en me cambrant contre lui. J'ai envie de cet homme comme ça ne m'est jamais arrivée. Une petite voix me rappelle qu'il est mon patron mais je la bâillonne dès que sa bouche glisse sur mes clavicules qu'il embrasse avant de descendre lentement vers ma poitrine alors que sa main remonte encore mon débardeur. Seule mes seins sont encore cachés et je crains une seconde qu'il les découvre seulement il glisse frôlant à peine le tissu de son nez avant de venir embrasser mon ventre. Je me cambre violemment quand il trouve une autre zone sensible à ses baisers et abandonne toute retenue. Je lâche ses cheveux m'agrippant aux miens que je sers dès que le désir devient trop fort. Pourtant je refuse de le repousser, j'ai trop envie de son corps contre le mien, de sa bouche sur ma peau, de ses baisers qui m'électrisent et de ses mains qui continuent de remonter le satin de mon pyjama pour qu'il embrasse mon sternum, mes côtes avant de descendre sur mon nombril et plus bas. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement seulement à soupirer de soulagement quand il revient vers mon nombril. Je gémis son prénom quand sa langue remplace ses lèvres affamées alors qu'une de ses mains glissent dans mon dos collant mon corps contre lui. Le désir me monte à la tête à la seconde où il mordille ma peau et il doit le sentir puisqu'il recommence son manège plusieurs fois me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. J'ai peur de réveiller quelqu'un mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souffler son prénom à chaque caresse et lorsqu'il revient sur mes lèvres, je prends l'initiative de dévorer les siennes glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se colle à moi répondant à mon baiser avec autant sinon plus de fougue. Je ne suis plus que désir pour cet homme fort et manifestement doué avec sa bouche. Le besoin d'air nous sépare et il soupire mon prénom me forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder.

« - J'ai envie de te retirer ce tee-shirt comme j'en ai jamais eu envie, me dit-il sans me quitter des yeux, mais je ne ferais rien sans ton accord.

« - Tu l'as, je m'entends dire d'une drôle de voix, mais je… Je ne suis pas prête à perdre le reste, ajouté-je avec un courage venu de je ne sais où.

« - Aucun problème. On ira lentement. Même si nous n'avons que ces quelques jours, je refuse que tu es des regrets.

Je souris incapable de répondre et me redresse autant pour venir l'embrasser que pour lui permettre de retirer ce débardeur devenu gênant. Quand il passe au-dessus de ma tête, je quitte ses lèvres pour embrasser son menton piquant. Je n'ose pas lui dire que je suis gênée à l'idée qu'il me voit si peu habillé mais il doit le comprendre puisqu'il nous rallonge doucement. Au moment où il va m'embrasser à nouveau, une explosion se fait entendre et on sursaute ensemble avant de fixer la télé.

« - Merde, j'avais oublié ce film, grogne mon patron me faisant rire. Et ça te fait rire en plus ?

« - J'avoue que la grimace que tu viens de faire était amusante.

« - Attends que j'ai retrouvé la télécommande pour arrêter le film et je te jure que je vais te faire payer ça !

Loin de me faire peur, sa menace me donne plutôt chaud et quand le silence s'installe enfin dans la chambre, il se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux, qui semblaient menaçants, glissent sur mon corps et deviennent plus brillants. Lentement il descend vers ma poitrine qu'il embrasse doucement avant de remonter sur mes lèvres.

« - Tu es trop tentante pour que je te fasse payer ton rire tout de suite, souffle-t-il en me fixant.

« - Alors embrasse-moi !

« - C'est un ordre ?

« - Absolument.

« - Au vu du corps que tu possèdes… Je ne peux qu'obéir, souffle-t-il avant de plonger sur mes lèvres.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà debout. Je suis seule. Je note que j'ai à nouveau mon débardeur et je fronce les sourcils perdue. Hier après tous ces baisers, ces caresses et… Mon dieu j'ai chaud rien qu'en me souvenant de ses lèvres sur ma poitrine, et ses dents… Merde concentre-toi Mitchie. Quand je me suis endormie, j'étais à moitié nue. J'en suis certaine puisque le temps qu'il trouve le sommeil, Shane n'a pas cessé de faire glisser ses doigts sur mon sein… Alors comment se fait-il que je suis rhabillée ? Le plus simple est de trouver Shane et lui poser la question. Je sors du lit, enfile chaussons et gilet puis je rejoins la salle à manger. Je suis sur le point d'entrer quand il en sort justement. Il me sourit alors que des millions de paillettes viennent sublimer son regard et je suis sur le point de lui dire bonjour quand Caleb nous signale qu'on est sous du gui. Ce que je vois en levant la tête. Il a l'air vrai en plus.

« - C'est la tradition, exige-t-il amusé.

Depuis qu'on est là, ils ne nous ont pas encore vu nous embrasser et je souris en comprenant qu'il attend un moment pareil depuis longtemps.

« - Que dirais-tu de lui en donner pour son argent, me souffle mon patron amusé malgré son regard plein de tendresse.

« - Dis-moi où signer, je réponds doucement.

Il sourit et se penche vers moi pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quelqu'un, que je soupçonne être Caleb souffle un « enfin » mais avant que je ne puisse en être sûre, Shane nous bascule jusqu'à me plaquer contre le chambranle de la porte alors que ses mains glissent sur ma taille la caressant tendrement. La langue vient réclamer l'accès à la mienne et j'ouvre la bouche tout en glissant mes mains dans sa nuque pour m'accrocher à lui. La passion qui m'a habité hier revient en force et je sais que c'est pareil pour lui puisqu'il devient plus fougueux. Une de ses mains quitte ma taille pour caresser ma cuisse. Je lève la jambe par instinct et quand il l'empoigne, j'enroule mes jambes à sa taille soupirant contre sa bouche. Ses deux mains caressent mes cuisses à présent et plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux. Le besoin d'air nous oblige à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre et aussitôt quelqu'un applaudit. Je quitte à regret, le visage de Shane pour observer la pièce. Outre Caleb et son compagnon Brian, Juliette et Holly sont présentes ainsi que Valencia qui lève les deux pouces en l'air. Visiblement c'était un sacré baiser vu de l'extérieur.

« - La vache, s'exclame son frère. Tu te la joues timide mais finalement tu te lâches rapidement. Quel baiser !

« - Caleb, sois sympa, ta gueule, grogne mon patron qui ne semble pas pressé de me lâcher.

« - Va te faire foutre, pour une fois que je peux mettre ta nana mal à l'aise… Après tout ce que tu as fait subir à Brian y a trois ans, ne compte pas sur moi pour me taire, sourit-il.

« - Ça serait sympa et très gentleman de votre part de me laisser en dehors de cette histoire, soupiré-je. Quant à toi, ajouté-je en volant un baiser à mon patron, tu serais adorable de me reposer au sol.

« - Et si je refuse ?

« - Eh bien je suppose que tu n'auras pas le choix. J'ai beau faire que cinquante kilos, ça finira bien par te sembler trop lourd donc… Tu finiras par me poser !

« - Ouais ou te lâcher, grommelle-t-il amusé. Viens, ajoute-t-il amusé.

Je renonce à lui signaler que je n'ai pas trop le choix et le laisse m'emmener à table. Il m'assoit sur une chaise puis m'amène de quoi déjeuner restant avec moi pour me protéger de la prochaine attaque de son frère… Paraît-il parce qu'en fait, je le soupçonne simplement d'avoir envie de me prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il fait par ailleurs. Amusée, je le laisse s'occuper de moi avec autant de douceur et me restaure. Je termine mon bol au moment il Lizzie rentre du jardin.

« - Hey maman, t'as raté un de ces baisers, commente Caleb rapidement relayé par les autres témoins.

Chacun entreprend de lui raconter notre fougue et je me lève discrètement. Shane me suit et on fuit littéralement la salle à manger sous leurs rires… Bon ok je ris autant qu'eux mais ça reste gênant. On ne s'arrête qu'une fois dans notre chambre et je soupire en m'adossant à la porte qu'il vient de fermer. Il sourit et s'approche de moi jusqu'à se coller contre moi.

« - Dis-moi, soufflé-je, le temps qu'on est seuls, tu peux m'expliquer comment j'ai fait pour m'habiller en dormant ?

« - J'ai joué à la poupée ce matin, avoue-t-il les jours rouges. Maggie est entrée dans la pièce et a sursauté en nous voyant, ce qui m'a réveillé. Tu dormais sur moi, précise-t-il, elle n'a rien vu seulement nos tee-shirts par terre et ton dos. Elle est repartie aussi sec et je me suis éloigné, à regret de toi pour verrouiller la porte… Après je nous ai rhabillé et je suis descendu petit-déjeuner en spécifiant à Maggie qu'elle n'avait plus à s'occuper de notre chambre. Plutôt faire le lit moi-même plutôt qu'elle entre à nouveau sans s'assurer qu'on est en bas ou décents avant.

Je souris et le remercie en embrassant sa joue seulement il m'empêche de m'éloigner avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux pour répondre à son baiser et lorsqu'il s'éloigne, je soupire doucement avant de me demander où tout ça va nous mener. On n'était supposé faire semblant uniquement devant sa famille or là c'est parti pour… Serait-on en train de devenir un couple ? Suis-je juste un coup d'une semaine ou deux ? Je sais qu'il ne fait jamais l'amour sous le toit de ses parents mais peut-être va-t-il plus loin avec ses conquêtes habituellement ? Je le fixe sans même m'en apercevoir jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande ce que j'ai. Je tente de m'en sortir avec une « rien » mais il connaît trop bien les femmes puisqu'il me souligne que chez une femme, ça signifie « tout ». J'en suis consciente seulement je ne peux pas lui parler de mes doutes, j'ai bien trop peur de sa réponse. Imaginons qu'il me sorte que « oui je suis juste une histoire de vacances »… Bon ok je bosse déjà pour lui et c'est mauvais de mélanger vie pro et vie perso mais… Je peux le dire je suis dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression de tomber amoureuse… Ok je sais qu'il est sexy en diable et je l'ai trouvé sublime dès notre première rencontre mais… On est trop différents.

« - Je… Je vais me laver !

Je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain en me traitant d'imbécile puis je me lave. A peine suis-je sortie du jet que quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la chambre. Je me rapproche en entendant qu'il s'agit de Lizzie et sourit quand elle lui demande ce que je veux pour Noël.

« - Aucune idée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait donc… Pose-lui la question, elle te dira probablement autre chose.

Je souris satisfaite puis je m'habille rapidement avant de sortir. Ce soir c'est le réveillon, on doit encore emballer les cadeaux avant de tout déposer au pied du sapin quand les petits seront au lit et préparer la soirée… Quand je sors de la pièce, Shane me sourit et me demande si j'ai une tenue pour ce soir. Je hoche la tête et lui montre la petite robe bustier que j'ai emprunté à Caitlyn. Il fixe le bustier droit, la jupe à gros pli et me demande si je blague.

« - Non pourquoi cette question ?

« - Cette robe fait quotidien pas fête. Tu n'as pas mieux ?

« - Navrée mon patron ne me paie pas assez pour m'acheter des robes de haute couture, je réponds vexée.

Il sourcille et m'appelle mais je quitte la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine où Lizzie me harponne pour que je l'aide à préparer le repas. Holly et Ellie nous rejoignent et à quatre, le menu se fait rapidement. Entre moi qui s'occupe de faire le lait de poule, Holly qui fait les tartes ou les biscuits en forme de sapin, et les deux autres qui font la dinde et son accompagnement… A dix-sept heures, le repas est prêt et j'apprends que les garçons se sont occupés de terminer de décorer la maison. Ils ont notamment accrochés les chaussettes et fait les derniers achats de cadeaux. J'espère que mon « petit ami » a pensé à emballer les cadeaux parce que j'ai oublié pour ma part. Comme je suis libre de mon emploi du temps, je monte me préparer pour noël et enfile la robe que j'ai emprunté avant de mettre mes bijoux. Quand Shane entre, je suis en train de terminer de me maquiller et il siffle appréciant visiblement ma tenue malgré sa simplicité.

« - Finalement cette robe est pas mal, admet-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

« - Ravie qu'elle te plaise, c'était soit ça, soit un gros pull sur un legging. Je te laisse te préparer, j'ai terminé.

« - Merci… Mitchie ?

« - Oui ?

« - Excuse-moi pour mes commentaires sur ta robe tout à l'heure.

Je lui assure que c'est oublié puis je descends en bas pour rejoindre les autres. Le temps que tout le monde soient prêts je m'occupe des petits. Alana et Becquie me racontent leur cours de danse et d'équitation tandis que Max se faufile sous les tables à quatre pattes. Millie est sur son tapis d'activité et s'amuse à jouer avec tout ce qu'il y a. Je rattrape Max avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et je propose à tout ce petit monde de leur raconter une histoire de Noël. Aussitôt, j'ai l'attention de tout le monde Les jumelles s'asseyent chacune à côté de moi, je prends Max sur les genoux après avoir attiré le tapis de Millie près de nous.

« - La neige tombait sur la ville la recouvrant d'un épais manteau blanc. Derrière chaque fenêtre, les familles terminaient de préparer noël. Les mamans faisaient cuire les dernières tartes, et les enfants chantaient en chœurs les chants de noël qui passaient à la radio, raconté-je doucement. Les lumières étaient allumées, les chants raisonnaient partout alors que dans le froid un vieil homme marchait difficilement. Appuyé sur sa canne qui semblait fragile, il remontait lentement la rue principale s'arrêtant parfois devant les fenêtres pour regarder les familles faire la fête.

Tout en parlant, je note que j'ai l'attention de tous les petits puisque même Jake et Colin nous ont rejoints. Je souris alors que le vieil homme continue de marcher dans le froid.

« - Alors qu'une grosse bourrasque de vent s'engouffre dans la rue, il ressert son manteau sur ses bras minces et frigorifiés. Pourtant, malgré qu'il ait froid, et qu'il soit seul, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Vous savez pourquoi ?

« - C'est le père Noël, propose Alana.

« - Parce qu'il rentre chez lui après avoir travaillé ?

« - Non c'est le père Noël Colin !

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, c'est pas toi qui raconte, c'est Mitchie !

« - Pourquoi il sourit, demande Becquie.

« - Parce ce soir, c'est Noël, soufflé-je en souriant. Et savoir que partout les gens vont faire la fête, les enfants recevoir des cadeaux et manger un bon repas suffit à le rendre heureux. Sans un mot, il continue son bonhomme de chemin et finit par quitter la rue pour s'engouffrer dans une ruelle sombre. Elle mène à une maison toute petite. Aucune décoration aux fenêtres, pas de chants de Noël pour l'accueillir ni de bonne odeur de dinde rôtie pourtant, il garde son sourire. Il enlève son manteau et fait du feu dans la cheminé pour se réchauffer.

« - Mais s'il fait du feu, le père noël ne pourra pas descendre, s'exclama Becquie.

« - Si, assuré-je alors que j'entends un adulte rire. Le père noël peut éteindre le feu des cheminées, ajouté-je en relevant la tête.

Shane, ainsi que Lizzie, Holly et même Caleb sont présents et écoutent mon histoire. Les joues rouges, je me concentre sur l'histoire de ce petit vieux qui fête noël tout seul. Mon public grandit à mesure que tout le monde se prépare et, grâce aux suppositions des petits, mon conte de noël se teinte de magie. Mon personnage est invité à manger par des voisins avant de finir par être le père Noël en personne venu remercier la famille dont les enfants ont été les plus sage. A la fin de mon récit, tout le monde applaudit enfants comme parents. Les plus jeunes retournent jouer alors que Jackson décrète que je sais raconter des histoires, ce qui me fait sourire.

« - Elle en écrit également, annonce Shane amusé. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de la lire. Cela dit, vu ce que tu viens d'inventer… T'as du talent. Ne doute plus de toi !

Il me fixe avec beaucoup d'intensité et je sens mes joues rougir. Je hoche doucement la tête, puis Elizabeth nous tend à tous un verre de lait de poule qu'elle prend du plateau que tient Maggie. Elle en prend un également et se joint à nous pour discuter. Shane me prend dans ses bras et embrasse mon épaule découverte, me faisant frissonner. Je me tourne pour lui voler un baiser mais quand il me répond, je m'accroche simplement à lui.

Durant une petite demi-heure, tout le monde discute puis je file discrètement aux toilettes. Alors que j'en sors, je croise Maggie qui semble décider à me geler sur place vu son regard glacial. Je tente de l'esquiver seulement elle me jette un reste de sauce grasse et je contemple ma robe devenue dégoûtante. Je ne peux pas y retourner dans cette tenue. Je la regarde surprise puis je monte à l'étage sous son regard ravi. Arrivée dans la chambre, je me change et enfile mon pyjama après mettre laver les bras. Je sors à peine de la pièce que Shane arrive. Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et je suis contrainte de lui avouer que ma robe est tâchée.

« - C'est pour ça que tu t'es cachée ? Maggie nous a simplement dit que tu étais montée te coucher parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

« - C'est drôle que ce soit elle qui ait raconté cette histoire, grogné-je, quand on sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je me rends compte trop tard qu'il m'a entendu et après qu'il m'ait obligée à lui raconter la vérité, il s'énerve avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Bon… La conversation est close, c'est ça ? Haussant les épaules, je décide que oui et je m'assois sur le lit, après avoir pris un bouquin que j'ai glissé dans ma valise avant de partir. J'adore cette histoire racontant la création du père Noël*. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Valencia suivie d'Holly entrent dans la pièce.

« - Euh vous cherchez quelque chose ?

« - Shane nous a raconté que tu n'avais plus de robe alors on t'emmène. J'en ai plein, me confie Holly, on va t'aider à te faire belle. Allez debout !

Perplexe, je quitte le lit posant mon livre dessus et les suis jusqu'à une chambre. J'apprends que c'est celle de la jumelle d'Anderson et m'assois sur le lit alors qu'elle fouille son placard. Elle finit par sortir une petite robe bustier bordeaux sublime. Le bustier est incrusté de strass alors que la jupe est plus complexe.

« - Essaie-là, me dit-elle en me la tendant.

Ne sachant pas vraiment dire non, j'obéis et constate qu'elle me va super bien. Valencia me recoiffe me faisant un chignon qui me semble bien compliqué, quand je me vois enfin, et je me remaquille rapidement avant qu'on rejoigne le rez-de-chaussée en riant franchement. Y a rien de mieux pour apprendre à se connaître que de faire une séance beauté entre filles. Lorsqu'on pénètre dans la salle à manger, je note que Maggie me fixe froidement et je rejoins mon copain qui ne trouve rien à dire. En fait, il me fixe la bouche entrouverte jusqu'à ce que je m'asseye à ses côtés. Aussitôt, il se penche vers moi et chuchote à mon oreille :

« - Tu es, de loin, la créature la plus ravissante que j'ai pu croiser de toute ma vie.

« - Dit-il alors que tu as travailles avec les mannequins les plus en vogue.

Il balaie mon argument d'une geste et embrasse mon oreille avant que Lizzie propose qu'on commence à manger. Maggie doit faire le service et je ris lorsqu'elle s'approche de moi puisque mon cavalier la fixe froidement en lui demandant de nous oublier.

« - Shane, soupire sa mère, tu n'as peut-être pas faim mais Mitchie n'est peut-être pas de ton avis.

« - Sans doute mais je refuse qu'elle renverse encore de la sauce, ou quoique ce soit sur ma petite amie. C'est la seconde fois et il est exclu que je la laisse recommencer, dit-il en fixant la pauvre domestique méchamment.

Elizabeth lui demande plus d'informations et je suis gênée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir balancé quelqu'un et c'est quelque chose que je déteste. Je tente de minimiser les faits mais rien n'y fait et Lizzie décrète que dès demain Maggie devra se trouver un autre travail. Oh mon dieu je viens de lui faire perdre son boulot et son toit puisque son appart est inondé. Avant que je ne puisse intervenir, elle me fixe méchamment puis démissionne. Gné ?

« - Bon, on va faire le service dans ce cas, décrète Judith en se levant.

« - Reste assise, on va s'en charger, intervient Brian.

Ellie le suit et je fais comme eux. A quatre nous terminons vite de servir tout le monde puis on commence à manger. Dix minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claque fortement puis Caleb soupire franchement.

« - Depuis le temps que je rêvais qu'elle parte !

« - C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas la plus douée, ajoute Juliette amusée.

« - Mais elle plaisait à Shane, ajoute-t-il en fixant son frère puis moi.

« - Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avoue ? De toute façon, Mitchie connaît l'histoire, si tant est que c'en est une. Tu ne réussiras pas à nous fâcher.

« - Oh donc elle sait que vous avez couché ensemble ?

« - Caleb, s'exclame leur mère choquée.

« - Tu l'ignorais ? Bon alors, reste zen maman, rit-il quand elle secoue la tête.

« - Et oui je suis au courant ! Je sais même comment ça s'est passé. Raté mon petit, me moqué-je.

« - Tu crois qu'il n'a que ce secret d'inavouable ?

« - Tu crois qu'il est le seul à en avoir ?

Il me fixe amusé puis décrète que je gagne cette manche, les faisant tous rire. Je refuse de lui avouer que je ne le connais pas autant qu'on semble le faire croire. Heureusement la conversation s'éloigne de Shane et de ses frasques pour parler de noël et des cadeaux que tous espèrent recevoir. Tandis que Lizzie apporte la dinde, je la suis avec les patates douces et les haricots verts et Shane apporte de quoi boire. Raphaël découpe la volaille et sert tout le monde avant qu'on puisse manger en discutant gaiement.

A vingt-deux heures, le repas est enfin terminé et heureusement parce que je ne peux plus rien avaler. On passe dans le salon alors que les petits jouent depuis plusieurs minutes. J'apprécie que personne ne se sentent obligé de danser en nous obligeant à l'imiter. Au contraire, on discute tranquillement des noëls passés, de l'avenir, tout en continuant à faire connaissances. Je me rends cependant vite compte que Caleb aime ennuyer mon copain qui lui répond n'hésitant pas à le charrier. J'évite de suivre leur conversation même si certains de leurs arguments me font rire, au contraire, je discute avec Holly et Valencia qui suivent toutes les deux leurs rêves. J'aimerais avoir leur courage !

Une heure plus tard, les plus petits sont couchés et les autres sont envoyés dans la salle de jeu afin que tous ouvrent leur cadeaux en même temps, soit demain matin. Dès que la voie est libre, tout le monde apporte les cadeaux faits et bientôt le bas du sapin a disparu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller devant un tel décor. J'aurais aimé découvrir ça avant mes vingt-trois ans cela dit mais bon…

« - Tout va bien Mitchie, me demande Anderson avec qui je n'ai que peu parlé.

« - Oui, j'admire juste le chef-d'œuvre.

« - Ouais… C'est de pire en pire ce pied de sapin. Un jour il disparaîtra complètement sous les cadeaux…

« - Si tu le dis.

« - Ouais attends que Shane et toi fassiez des mini vous, et tu verras, rit-il.

« - Des minis Shane ? Ah non, déclare Caleb amusé, on en a assez avec un. A la limite je préfère des minis Mitchie.

« - Euh… On a le droit de choisir, demandé-je amusée. Non parce que si ça se trouve je préfère avoir des minis Shane que des minis moi.

« - Moi j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir des minis toi, intervient Shane avant d'embrasser ma tempe me faisant rosir.

« - On va voter. Qui préfère quoi ? Des minis Shane ou des minis Mitchie ? Pour l'année prochaine, précise-t-il.

« - Euh j'ai que vingt-trois, j'ai le temps de faire des minis quelque chose.

« - Ouais laisse-les consolider leur couple avant, intervient Judith, parce qu'une fois qu'ils en auront ça sera l'enfer !

« - Et c'est la future maman de trois enfants qui te sort ça, se moque Brian. Pour ma part, j'aimerais bien en avoir !

« - Je t'en donne un des miens si tu veux !

Je ris en les entendant parler de trafic d'enfant surtout que Shane me chuchote à l'oreille que Judith aime trop ses enfants pour les prêter. Ce dont je m'étais rendue compte toute seule mais bon, j'apprécie qu'il me le dise. D'autant plus que dans ces moments-là, il se colle à moi me faisant frissonner. Sa main glisse sur ma taille et la caresse tendrement me ramenant à hier soir. Quand il m'embrassait, se frottant à moi me faisant vibrer à un point dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence.

Vers deux heures du matin, je déclare forfait supposant qu'on va être réveillé tôt et j'embrasse tout le monde avant de monter me coucher. Quand Shane me rejoint, j'ai presque sombré dans le sommeil seulement dès qu'il entoure ma taille je me réveille aussitôt et me blottis contre lui.

« - Je croyais que tu dormais, souffle-t-il contre mon visage.

« - J'étais en train mais je me suis réveillée.

« - Je vais pouvoir profiter de toi alors ?

« - Tout dépend de ce que tu as en tête.

« - A ton avis, me demande-t-il en embrassant mon cou.

Je souris en le sentant m'allonger sur le dos avant de venir m'embrasser. La chaleur qui ne me quitte pas dès qu'il est près de moi revient en force et je m'accroche à lui appréciant de le sentir si tendre malgré ce contrat. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me laisser faire ainsi, surtout qu'il m'a fait comprendre que c'était uniquement pour éviter les rendez-vous que sa mère organise que j'étais là mais je suis incapable de réfléchir dès qu'il me regarde. Dans ces moments-là, j'oublie que je ne suis que sa secrétaire, et que je ne redeviendrais que ça dès le quatre janvier pourtant j'ai envie d'y croire et lorsque sa main glisse sous mon débardeur, je ne fais rien pour la déloger. Au contraire, je me frotte contre lui voulant le sentir me déshabiller. Dès qu'il me regarde avec envie, je me sens tellement belle que je voudrais qu'il soit le seul homme sur terre. Même si c'est idiot ou kitch. Comme la veille il retire son tee-shirt dès que je commence à tirer dessus et je soupire d'envie en sentant sa chaleur m'envelopper. Mon débardeur me quitte peu après et je frissonne en sentant ses lèvres descendre sur ma poitrine alors que sa main quitte ma taille pour caresser mes hanches descendant sur mes fesses qu'il caresse quelques secondes avant de les pétrir me collant à lui. Toute ma raison s'est envolée et je suis plus que désir entre ses mains expertes. Je sens qu'il tire légèrement sur mon pantalon mais je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher. J'ai envie d'être contre lui. De n'être qu'à lui. Il est tellement tendre que perdre ma virginité dans ses bras ne peut pas être un acte que je pourrais regretter. Surtout que je n'ai jamais imaginé la perdre dans une chambre à la lumière de bougies parfumées à la rose comme d'autre. Je veux juste un homme qui m'aime et qui me fasse sentir comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu de sa vie… Et c'est ce que je ressens quand je suis dans ses bras aussi lorsque sa main glisse sous l'élastique pour toucher ma peau je ne l'en empêche pas au contraire. Je me cambre d'avantage à lui en gémissant son prénom.

« - Faites pas de bébé trop vite, nous conseille Caleb en frappant à la porte.

« - Quel con, maugréé Shane en s'éloignant de moi.

La seconde suivante, il quitte la chambre me laissant seule et perdue par ce qu'il se passe. Quand il revient, il semble satisfait et me rejoint en verrouillant la porte m'assurant qu'on ne sera plus ennuyé. Peut-être en attendant être abandonné dans un lit dans l'état où je l'étais ne me donne pas envie de recommencer. Je bâille au moment où il revient contre moi et il me propose de dormir arguant qu'on aura d'autres nuits pour continuer ce qu'on a commencé. Il n'a franchement pas tort. Je m'allonge contre lui, chose que j'adore alors qu'il trace des cercles sur ma fesse gauche. Lentement sa main repasse sous le tissu alors que j'embrasse son torse laissant ma main dessiner aléatoirement sur sa peau. Sa main se déplace dans mon pantalon réveillant un désir que je pensais en sommeil. J'ai rapidement chaud et m'assois à califourchon sur lui pour venir l'embrasser alors que son autre main rejoint la première. Je me cambre contre lui et quitte ses lèvres au profit de son cou avant de glisser jusqu'à ses pectoraux que j'aime embrasser. A ce moment-là, je sens combien il a envie de moi et cette pensée m'excite si bien que je me frotte légèrement contre lui le faisant grogner d'envie. Il attrape mes fesses et recommence à me frotter contre lui appuyant ses caresses davantage et c'est moi qui en gémis d'envie alors qu'il recommence encore et encore son manège jusqu'à faire glisser mon pantalon. J'ai le fessier à l'air, enfin sous la couette, alors qu'il me caresse remontant dans mon dos glissant sur mes hanches si bien que je finis par me redresser voulant apprécier ses gestes et surtout lui donner un plus grand accès à mon corps. Ses doigts remontent presque aussitôt sur ma poitrine frôlant mon ventre, mes côtes, glissant jusque sur mes cuisses encore couvertes avant de saisir mes hanches. Tout en me fixant, il commence à me faire onduler sur lui me frottant contre son sexe et je gémis son prénom plus fort que tout à l'heure. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en demander encore alors que j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur quand il s'arrête d'un coup.

« - Je… Pourquoi, demandé-je d'une voix vraiment étrange.

« - Tu es trop belle pour que ton premier orgasme ressemble à ça, souffle-t-il contre ma bouche qu'il embrasse.

Peut-être mais moi ça me convenait, si tant est qu'un orgasme ressemble à ça, je veux dire ! Néanmoins je réponds à son baiser alors que ses mains reviennent frôler ma peau, excitant mes sens et lorsque le besoin d'air devient vital, il m'allonge sur le dos avant de venir embrasser ma peau. Je sens son corps se frotter contre le mien à chaque fois qu'il bouge, que sa bouche voyage sur moi me donnant envie de plus. Je sens la chaleur revenir en moi alors qu'il embrasse mon nombril. Je sens qu'il s'attarde volontairement sur cette partie de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse glisser sa langue sur mon aine. Je me cambre violemment appréciant cette nouveauté et lorsqu'il me mord doucement je l'appelle désespérément. J'ai envie de lui, de ses baisers, de ses caresses… Tout ce qu'il me fait découvrir depuis hier. Je soupire son prénom avec de plus en plus d'envie me tordant de désir, de plaisir et d'appréhension quant à sa prochaine caresse. Sa main revient sur mon derrière qu'il frôle avant de venir l'embrasser me surprenant. Malgré tout, j'aime ce baiser et je le laisse recommencer plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres déposant mille baisers de plus en plus brûlants sur ma peau. Dès que sa bouche se pose sur la mienne, je m'accroche à lui, me frottant contre lui comme une forcenée voulant retrouver ce feu que je sentais grandir en moi quelques minutes plus tôt. Je réussis à retrouver le contact de son sexe à travers son pantalon et je manque de sourire enfin satisfaite seulement le besoin d'air nous sépare et il se redresse sur ses coudes me laissant continuer de me frotter contre lui. Ses yeux brillent de désir, je suppose, pourtant il ne fait aucun geste me laissant faire.

« - Mitchie, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque.

« - Quoi ?

« - J'ai envie de te caresser mais je veux ton accord d'abord.

« - Tu t'en passes très bien depuis tout à l'heure, soufflé-je amusée.

« - En effet, admet-il en caressant ma cuisse avant de frôler mon pubis, mais c'est ici que je veux te caresser.

Je le fixe et déglutis doucement, avant de prendre sa main pour la glisser sous mon pantalon le voulant moi aussi à présent. Il sourit et je ferme les yeux m'abandonnant totalement à lui.

…

* : Alors le livre dont je parle s'appelle « Une seconde avant noël » l'auteur n'est autre que Romain Sardou (le fils de Michel Sardou) et si vous aimez la magie de noël, je vous le conseille fortement

Et voilà pour ce soir c'est terminé. J'ose espérer que vous avez apprécié ? Surtout que vous 'lavez eu votre bisou (je parle de celui sous le gui pas des autres même si…) Bon et comme ma correctrice me l'a fait remarqué, je suis désolée pour les ressemblance avec la saga Fifty Shades (il parait qu'hormis la déviance de Christian les récits sont assez similaire même si perso, je ne trouve pas) Bref, désolée pour ceux qui vont avoir un arrière goût de déjà vu :p A demain les p'tits loups =)

Miss Tagada (L)

Pour vous prouver que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à trouver que je coupe au mauvais moment ou autre, je vous laisse le commentaire qu'à laissé ma relectrice sur ce chapitre =)

 **nouna** : Et ben c'est chaud cacao hein ! Ils se laissent aller les petits, ils sont super mignons j'attends le moment ou tu vas tout foutre en l'air lol !


	5. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. Bonne nouvelle les chapitres ont été relus (par moi mais c'est déjà ça) du coup ils devraient arriver plus vite. Merci à ceux qui me laissent leur avis en commentaires. **Miss Morgane** , **Shimy princess** (Hello toi. Ouais je me doutais que vous adoreriez son commentaire, il est presque aussi génial que tous les autres mdrr Quoi ? Moi faire des explosions entre mes personnages ? Mais non jamais ! (tu me crois si j'ajoute un super sourire innocent ? ^^) Non aucune catastrophe naturelle n'a été envisagé pour cette fic. Ni de braquage ou autre. C'est noël ça reste soft ! Après des petites engueulades dans un couple ou deux ça par contre, ça reste possible ^^) Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas =) Bisous), **Sweet-Devil973** , et **Mamadjo** (Hello toi. Ouais ils se sont... Ben tu sais à la montagne avec la neige et tout faut se tenir chaud quoi ! mdrrr Comment ça son côté câlin te paraît bizarre ? Shane est mignon en étant tout câlin =) Bisous) pour leur reviews.

 **Dsiclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à l'entreprise Disney, l'idée est de moi naturellement, ainsi que la famille de Shane et Carla. :p

 **Chapitre 05**

« - Le père Noël est passé, hurle Alana ou peut-être Becquie en courant dans le couloir. Vite debout tout le monde, le père noël est passé !

Ce cri est repris par tous les petits et je grogne en constatant qu'il n'est que sept heures du matin. Bon sang avec Shane on ne s'est pas endormi avant quatre heures du matin. C'est inhumain ! Des lèvres se posent au milieu de mon dos me faisant sourire et quand elles atteignent mon épaule je me décide à me tourner pour faire face au propriétaire de cette bouche.

« - Bonjour, soufflé-je après l'avoir embrassé.

« - Bonjour à toi aussi et joyeux noël. Tu viens déballer tes cadeaux ?

« - Non. Je suis bien mieux ici au chaud… Et contre toi, ajouté-je doucement.

« - Finalement, tu n'as pas tort, je reste aussi.

Je souris mais lorsqu'il m'embrasse, je réponds à son baiser aussitôt. Sa main frôle ma taille et je soupire contre ses lèvres alors que des images de cette nuit me reviennent en mémoire. Notamment quand j'ai glissé ses doigts sous mon pantalon. Le manque d'air nous sépare et je rougis en repensant au plaisir qu'il m'a offert. Un orgasme pour noël, mon premier cadeau était sympa.

« - Vite, hurle une des petites en frappant à notre porte. Tonton Shane dépêche-toi de te lever, maman veut pas qu'on ouvre les cadeaux tant qu'on n'est pas tous en bas.

« - Tu crois que si on reste silencieux, elle va se lasser, demandé-je avec espoir.

« - Aucune chance. On arrive Alana, crie-t-il pour qu'elle cesse de tambouriner à la porte. Mais on pourra peut-être faire une sieste cet après-midi, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - C'est mieux que rien. Trois heures de sommeil, c'est trop peu pour moi.

Il sourit et m'avoue qu'il a déjà dormi moins. Moi aussi mais j'étais dans un état second après donc… J'attrape mon débardeur dès qu'il me le tend et profite qu'il enfile son tee-shirt pour lui piquer son peignoir. Je l'enfile alors qu'il commence à le chercher mais s'arrête en voyant où il est.

« - D'abord mon portable, maintenant mon peignoir. M'aurais-tu caché ton passé de pick-pocket ?

« - Non mais tu déclenches en moi des envies de vol, je n'y peux rien.

Il rit et je lui rends son bien quand je prends conscience qu'il ne me va vraiment pas. J'enfile le gilet qu'il me prête et on rejoint les autres au salon. Les petits sont surexcités et on prend place sur un fauteuil libre avant d'attendre Holly et Javier. Dès qu'ils sont là, les jumelles ont la corvée de distribuer les cadeaux aux autres et je me blottis contre mon patron remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Il m'enlace aussitôt et je pose ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

« - J'en connais une qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, se moque Caleb.

« - Et j'en connais un qui va finir la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, grogné-je fatiguée.

« - La vache, Shane t'a empêché de dormir jusqu'à quelle heure ?

« - Dix-huit heures !

Mon patron rit joyeusement de mes réponses puis signale à son frère que je suis de mauvais poil quand je dors peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait d'ailleurs ? Quoique vu que je suis de mauvais poils depuis qu'on est en bas… Alana, je crois, crie mon nom et court pour me donner un cadeau. Oh pour de vrai ? Surprise, j'ouvre les yeux et observe les petites apporter à chacun ses cadeaux sauf pour la guitare de Shane Valencia leur donne un coup de main mais en vingt minutes on a tous un petit tas de cadeaux qu'on a enfin le droit d'ouvrir. Tout en défaisant les miens, j'observe les filles pour m'assurer que mes cadeaux leurs plaisent. Becquie est ravie de sa parure de lit de princesse et sa jumelle semble adorer le kit pour nettoyer son cheval que j'ai fait personnaliser, tout autant que sa poupée d'ailleurs. Je note que mon premier cadeau est un lot de trois pulls. Je me lève de sur mon « copain » pour en regarder un. Il est doublé ! Trop bien.

« - Oh merci père noël, crié-je ravie faisant rire tout le monde.

Caleb hoche doucement la tête et je comprends que ce cadeau est de lui. Ils sont magnifiques cependant.

« - J'en conclus que le père noël trouve que je cuisine mal, sourit Shane en sortant deux livres de cuisines exotiques ainsi qu'un kit à macaron.

« - Aucune idée t'as jamais cuisiné pour moi.

« - Fais-moi penser à m'occuper de ce détail à notre retour.

Je souris et embrasse sa joue avant d'ouvrir un autre cadeau. J'apprends que Holly adore le miroir géant en forme de lunette de soleil que je lui ai pris mais elle hurle en recevant une paire de louboutin. Tu m'étonnes ! Pour rire je lui propose d'échanger ses chaussures contre un de mes cadeaux mais elle décrète qu'elle préfère mourir avec ce qui me fait rire tandis que j'ouvre mon second paquet.

« - Je crois que le père noël sait que j'ai froid ici, grommellé-je amusée.

Je souris cependant en appréciant le peignoir doublé harmonisé au pyjama d'hiver, ainsi que la paire de chausson. Trop cool !

Une heure plus tard, on est tous devant un petit déjeuner alors que je fais le bilan de tous mes cadeaux. Des pulls, un ensemble pyjama sortie de lit, un coffret de mon parfum préféré, plusieurs livres que je ne connais pas, ainsi qu'une parure de bijoux. Shane ne m'a pas encore offert mon cadeau, selon lui mais pour le moment, j'avoue je profite du repas en regardant les enfants jouer. Becquie a enfilé sa tenue de danseuse ballerine, offerte par mon patron, et joue avec sa sœur aux poupées, alors que Jake et Colin jouent avec leurs véhicules télécommandés. Tout le monde semble ravi même si j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont une passion commune pour la nourriture dans cette famille. Shane et Nigel ont reçus des livres ou des ustensiles de cuisine, Ellie a un set de couteaux, Star Wars vu qu'elle adore, Caleb un cours d'œnologie, et Juliette une machine à petit-déjeuner trois en un. Une cafetière, une poêle et un mini-four en un. Jackson a enfilé sa tunique Star Wars polaire et essaie de faire son premier origami sur ce thème. Visiblement ils sont aussi fan ce que je ne m'explique pas. Ayant terminé de manger, je file à l'étage pour prendre une douche afin de me réveiller seulement je n'ai pas le temps de fermer la porte de sa salle de bain que Shane m'a rejoint.

« - Euh avant que tu ne te laves, j'aurais voulu… Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe.

« - Merci… Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ?

Il acquiesce et curieuse je défais l'emballage rapidement avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« - Sérieux ? Un stage d'écriture pour apprendre à écrire un livre ?

« - Tu m'as dit l'autre soir que tu en avais commencé un et… Je me suis dit que ça te serait utile.

« - Merci, je l'adore, je souris en lui sautant au cou… Merci pour tout Shane, c'est un noël magnifique.

« - C'est également ce que je suis en train de penser.

Je sens mes joues chauffer et l'embrasse pour éviter de dire une connerie. Il répond à mon baiser puis me propose d'aller nous balader dans la journée.

« - Ou alors on laisse tout le monde partir et on fait une sieste ? On regardera Harry Potter c'est tellement chiant que ça me fait dormir.

« - Pas moi, j'adore les bouquins alors les films…

Il rit et je file sous la douche. Quand je ressors de la salle de bain, il me demande l'attendre et je note que notre lit est fait. De plus tous mes cadeaux sont empilés sur un des meubles. Faudra que je le remercie pour ça. Fatiguée, je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller pour me reposer en attendant qu'il soit propre en bâillant doucement.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux la chambre est noire et je suis couverte. Gné ? J'ai du m'endormir. Je m'étends et rejoins le rez-de-chaussée que je trouve rudement calme.

« - T'es enfin réveillé, sourit mon patron.

« - Mouais… Où as-tu caché ta famille ?

« - Ils sont partis faire du ski et moi je t'attendais pour faire la sieste comme prévu.

« - Oh… Bah je suis prête. J'ai pris un peu d'avance mais bon.

Il rit mais se lève pour me rejoindre. Aussitôt on remonte dans la chambre pour dormir un peu. Je dois être fatiguée parce que je m'endors presque instantanément si bien que je sursaute quand j'entends une porte qui claque.

« - Qu'est-ce que…

« - Chut, c'est rien Valencia n'a jamais su fermer une porte, chuchote une voix.

Rassurée, je me rallonge contre lui, cale ma tête sur son épaule et il me suggère de faire semblant de dormir, ses nièces risquent de venir voir ce qu'on fait, ou pire Caleb. Je referme les yeux en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour m'empêcher de sourire en entendant des pas dans le couloir. La seconde d'après quelqu'un ouvre la porte et Becquie décrète qu'on n'est pas drôle à trop dormir.

« - Si elle savait que tu m'empêches de dormir la nuit, elle ne dirait pas ça.

« - Je te signale que c'est toi qui prend l'initiative de nos activités nocturnes, chuchoté-je.

« - Quand je te vois allongée dans mon lit… Navré mais je ne suis qu'un mec !

Cette remarque me fait pouffer et je me redresse pour voir qu'il me fixe parfaitement réveillé. Depuis quand est-il réveillé ? Au moment où je veux lui poser la question, il me fait signe de me taire et vient m'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse me faisant carrément décoller.

Je suis comateuse tout le reste de la journée et il me faut une nuit complète pour être d'aplomb. Pour une fois, je suis réveillée la première et quittant mon copain, j'enfile mon peignoir et rejoins la cuisine pour noter que seule Holly est debout.

« - Bien dormie ?

« - Bien et toi ?

« - Pas vraiment. Nuit trop courte avec Millie, soupire-t-elle amusée, du coup je pensais à toi.

« - Ah oui, sourcillé-je en m'installant pour manger.

« - Ouais. Depuis quelques années, Shane invite des actrices en vacances et quand je t'ai vu j'ai pensé que tu en étais une mais plus je vous observe plus je me demande si tu ne sors pas réellement avec lui.

« - En vrai ? Non, je suis sa secrétaire assistante larbin et bouc-émissaire, ça dépend du moment. Votre maman était en visite le jour où j'ai tâché la chemise de ton frère. Il m'a envoyé lui en acheté une nouvelle, à mon retour Lizzie était présente, il m'a fait passé pour sa petite amie. Quelques jours plus tard, je signais un contrat stipulant que je jouerais sa petite amie durant treize jours. Je suis supposée le quitter la veille de son retour afin qu'il ait une bonne excuse pour venir accompagner de quelqu'un d'autre l'an prochain. Tout y est stipulé. Le fait qu'on ne devait s'embrasser que devant vous, qu'on ne devait pas dormir ensemble, qu'il paie tous mes frais depuis mon départ de New York, jusqu'à mon retour…

« - Impressionnant. Mon frère est un putain de romantique, rit-elle.

« - Ouais mais…

« - Ola… Laisse-moi deviner, t'es amoureuse ?

« - C'est difficile de ne pas l'être. Il est mignon, gentil, attentionné, aimable, enfin ici à son entreprise c'est un patron casse-pieds, je reconnais amusée, mais ici il est adorable avec tout le monde semble fou de ses neveux et nièces… Comme s'il y avait deux Shane en lui.

« - Et il fait un sacré bon amant !

« - On n'a pas… C'est ma première vraie histoire si je peux dire alors bon…

« - Sérieux ? Donc t'as jamais eu d'orgasme ?

« - Si ton frère est… Euh… Il est, bafouillé-je gênée.

« - Doué de ses dix doigts ? Carla s'en est vantée en juillet quand je l'ai croisé à New York. Enfin selon elle, il est un des meilleurs amants au monde.

Je rougis franchement en hochant la tête et me racle la gorge ce qui la fait rire. Heureusement, elle comprend que je ne suis pas à l'aise et me demande si elle peut prendre mon numéro. Selon elle, je vaux mille Carla. Bonne nouvelle. Je lui donne avec joie et on a à peine le temps de changer de conversation que Lizzie nous rejoint avec Valencia. Chouette un petit-déjeuner entre filles !

A quatorze heures, on quitte tous la maison direction les pistes de ski comme prévu. Magnifique je ne sais pas en faire ! Heureusement Jackson s'y connaît et me propose de venir avec lui, il va surveiller les petits. J'accepte l'idée aussi sec et quand on arrive, ils montent tous en haut alors que je reste en bas sur les pistes vertes. Il me faut une heure pour comprendre les rudiments de ce sport d'hiver et je suis prête… Pour les pistes faciles et courtes, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter de moi-même.

« - Alors prof tout roule, demande Shane en arrivant accompagné de leur mère.

« - Ta copine est prête mais elle ne sait pas s'arrêter alors mollo.

Ils rient tous ensemble puis je suis mon copain avec qui on rejoint une piste facile, selon lui. Manque de chance alors qu'on arrive, il se fait interpeller par une voix qui dressent les cheveux de ma nuque.

« - Ça va mon chéri ? Désolée je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant. Bonjour Lizzie.

« - C'est Elizabeth. Bonjour Carla, ajoute-t-elle sur un ton poli et froid. Que faites-vous ici ?

« - J'avais prévenue Shane que je ne pourrais pas passer noël avec vous cette année et…

« - Arrête Carla, on n'est pas ensemble, grogne-t-il en serrant ma main.

Elle daigne poser les yeux sur moi et à nouveau je me sens répugnante sous son regard. Elle rougit et fait mine de s'excuser avant de s'éloigner mais ça m'a refroidi. Parce que la voir me rappelle que d'une je ne suis qu'un contrat et qu'en plus il a déjà couché avec elle et j'ai soudainement l'impression qu'il sort le même baratin du « je couche pas avec mes petites amies chez mes parents » à toutes les actrices qu'il ramène ici. Je garde le sourire et on reprend le ski mais le cœur n'y est plus. Je donne bien le change cependant puisque personne ne voit rien.

Avant de rentrer, on décide de s'arrêter dans un bar de la station pour y boire une boisson chaude. Cafés de toutes sortes, chocolat, thé, même alcool, tout est commandés pour satisfaire notre troupeau et mon moral commence à remonter jusqu'à ce que je vois Maggie qui vient nous servir. Elle aussi, il a couché avec ! Cette pensée me déprime d'avantage et j'ai du mal à paraître aussi enjouée que tout à l'heure. Peu après Shane se lève et je le vois discuter avec Carla qui est dehors. Personne d'autre que moi ne les fixe et en la voyant poser ses mains sur lui, et surtout en le voyant rire avant de poser ses mains sur ses fesses, je me sens soudainement très mal.

« - Excusez-moi.

Je me lève à mon tour et quitte le bar direction la maison. Je sais pas trop où elle se situe d'ici mais je m'en fous j'ai surtout besoin de marcher. Je m'arrange pour ne pas que Shane ne me voit naturellement puis je marche droit devant moi. Caitlyn avait raison, j'aurais du refuser de signer de foutu contrat. Je ne serais pas là à marcher dans le froid en me traitant d'idiote. Sérieux, ce mec peut avoir toutes les nanas qu'il veut pourquoi me suis-je imaginer qu'il tomberait amoureux de moi comme moi de lui ? Qu'on déchirerait ce foutu contrat et que je reviendrais l'an prochain ?

A force de marcher, j'arrive Dieu seul sait comment, devant la maison et je m'assois sur les marches en attendant que quelqu'un arrive quand je me souviens que Judith n'est pas venue. Je frappe à la porte et souris quand elle ouvre.

« - T'es toute seule ?

« - Ouais. J'avais besoin de marcher. Si Shane appelle je ne suis pas là d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête perplexe alors que je rejoins ma chambre pour pleurer. Sur quoi je ne sais même pas en plus ! Sur le fait que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un briseur de cœur ? D'un charmeur du dimanche ? D'un pauvre type qui ne se soucie que de lui ? Bien sûr, il est généreux avec sa famille mais c'est normal c'est sa famille alors que moi je ne suis rien. Juste sa secrétaire principale ! Ce que je redeviendrais en rentrant à New York à ce propos. Autant partir maintenant ! Allongée sur le lit, je cesse de pleurer pour réfléchir à quoi faire à présent. Partir ? Rester ? Si je pars, et j'en ai très envie, je serais toute seule pour le nouvel an et je perds une sacrée prime de noël… D'un autre côté si je reste, je prends le risque de voir défiler toutes les ex de Shane mais je ne serai pas seule pour la nouvelle année. En même temps, chez moi je pourrais m'empiffrer de glace et pleurer devant un film à la con genre Titanic… « On passe l'année avec la personne avec qui on l'a fini. » Pourquoi cette phrase prononcée il y a des années par ma mère d'accueil me revient en mémoire à ce moment-là ? Du coup je ne veux plus partir. Je veux avoir une famille, des gens qui tiennent à moi autant que je tiens à eux, une famille et une belle-famille que j'apprendrais à aimer au fils des jours… La porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas, me faisant revenir au présent.

« - Judith, Mitchie est là, demande Lizzie inquiète.

« - Oui elle est arrivée il y un quart d'heure, répond-elle.

Malgré que deux étages nous séparent, dans le silence de la grande maison, j'entends tout même Elizabeth prévenir Shane qui monte les marches en catastrophe. Quand il entre dans la chambre, je suis toujours allongée sur le lit, les joues ruisselantes priant très fort d'avoir une famille à moi. Avec des enfants, une belle-maman, des beaux-frères ou belle-sœur, des gens à maudire ou à recevoir à Thanksgiving plutôt que rien comme j'ai actuellement. Je vis avec ma seule famille et cette pensée achève de me déprimer. Me cachant le visage, je me remets à pleurer vaguement consciente que mon patron me parle.

« - Quoi, grogné-je en relevant le nez pour le voir assis sur le lit.

« - Mais où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu partie, je veux dire ? Maman était inquiète et…

« - Et alors ? Toi aussi ? Comme si tu te souciais de moi au fond.

« - C'est le cas.

« - Menteur, crié-je. Personne ne se soucie de moi, personne ne s'en est jamais soucié et personne ne s'en souciera jamais !

« - Mais…

« - Tais-toi ! Je ne suis personne ok ? Juste un enfant non désiré abandonner en plein hiver à une station de métro comme on abandonne un chien sur l'autoroute avant les grandes vacances ! Personne n'a jamais voulu de moi, n'a fait l'effort de me protéger, ni même fait attention à moi et j'en…

Ses lèvres s'écrasent brutalement sur les miennes m'empêchant de terminer ma phrase. Son baiser est violent, fougueux, plein de rage et je réponds avec la même passion, le même besoin de le dominer. Sans quitter mes lèvres, il m'attire sur lui et me laisse l'allonger sur le dos avant de nous faire basculer au moment où l'air nous manque.

« - Ne dis jamais que personne ne se soucie de toi ! Plus jamais parce qu'il y a très exactement dix-huit personnes en bas qui pensent l'inverse, sans compter Jason et ta meilleure amie… Et moi Mitchie ! Ce n'est pas ton patron qui parle mais l'être humain ! Tu ne m'es pas indifférente !

« - Ne mens pas ! Je t'ai vu avec cette Carla devant le café ! Elle… Et toi tu… Je t'ai vu la tripoter !

Il me fixe un instant sans comprendre puis soupire en secouant la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas important. Un truc entre elle et moi.

« - Me voilà rassuré je pensais que tu tripotais toutes tes ex, grogné-je énervée par sa réponse.

« - Mais enfin qu'as-tu ?

« - Moi j'ai un contrat à honorer, chuchoté-je d'une voix glaciale, souvins-t'en et évite de tripoter ta Carla quand ta famille est dans le coin !

Pauvre con ! Il n'a rien compris. Je me relève d'un bond et veux rejoindre la salle de bain seulement il m'attrape le poignet qu'il coince dans mon dos me collant à lui.

« - Crois-moi je n'oublie pas le contrat qu'on a signé toi et moi. J'y pense même très souvent depuis quelques jours. Quant à Carla oublie elle n'est absolument pas importante. T'es la seule qui compte…

« - Ouais le temps qu'on est ici, l'an prochain, une autre comptera… Avec combien d'entre elles as-tu couché sous ce toit Shane, le provoqué-je.

« - Aucune. Tu es même la seule que j'ai caressée. Généralement je me contente de geste tendre devant ma famille et…

« - Et je paris que tu les emmènes à l'hôtel pour coucher avec !

« - Non si je dois coucher avec c'est avant ou après les vacances, jamais pendant ! T'es la seule que j'ai caressée, que j'ai embrassé sans témoin la seule à qui j'ai donné un orgasme sous ce toit, dans cette chambre excepté Maggie qui n'a jamais compté… T'es la seule Mitchie. La seule dont j'ai envie quotidiennement, la seule que je voudrais enfermer dans mon appartement durant vingt-quatre heures et ne rien faire d'autre que lui faire l'amour. La seule que je rêve de déshabiller sans oser de peur d'être rejeté ! La seule tout simplement.

Tout en parlant, il ne cesse de me fixer et je peux sentir sa poigne sur mon poignet devenir plus douce à mesure qu'il me dit que je suis la seule qu'il désire. Je lui rends son regard avec l'envie de le défier, de lui faire ravaler ses mots en lui prouvant qu'il me ment mais je n'ai pas d'exemple en tête sauf son désir que je sens contre ma hanche. Bordel ! Il a vraiment envie de moi !

« - A quoi joues-tu Shane ?

« - Au con très souvent, mais là je suis sérieux. J'ai sans arrêt envie de toi, envie de t'embrasser, de te caresser de te déshabiller, de te faire l'amour encore et encore du matin au soir, du lundi au dimanche et ce depuis bien avant notre arrivée ici, m'avoue-t-il.

Je le fixe surprise par ces mots et lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me rends compte que je ne suis même plus fâcher parce qu'il a tripoté l'autre grognasse dans la rue. Doucement je réponds à son baiser et dès que sa langue se glisse dans ma bouche je perds le contrôle ou peut-être est-ce lui ? Je ne sais pas mais la douceur est remplacée par quelque chose de plus sauvage et je m'accroche à son cou alors qu'il me fait reculer jusqu'à me plaquer contre le mur. Mon corps bloqué contre le sien, incapable de me soustraire à ses baisers, je me frotte contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape ma cuisse. La seconde suivante, j'enroule mes jambes à sa taille alors que notre baiser devient carrément bestial. J'ai envie de lui comme jamais et lorsque je le sens défaire ma combinaison de ski, je le laisse faire l'aidant simplement à libérer mes bras avant de m'attaquer à la sienne.

« - Maman Shane et Mitchie vont brûler la moquette de leur chambre, intervint Caleb avant rire en s'éloignant.

« - Putain dégage, grogne mon patron en me lâchant presque aussitôt.

Il s'éloigne et verrouille la porte de la chambre avant de revenir vers moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Je soupire contre sa bouche tout en répondant avec ferveur que je le sens défaire la ceinture de ma combinaison avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclaire jusqu'à ma taille. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai les bras libres alors que je sens le haut de ma combinaison pendre dans mon dos et je le déshabille de la même manière. Le manque d'air nous sépare une nouvelle fois, et il glisse sa bouche dans mon cou alors que ses mains me frôlent. Mes bras, mes côtes, mon nombril, mon dos, j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont partout. Il finit par s'éloigner de quelques centimètres et me regarde tout en terminant de faire glisser la fermeture éclaire. Je me mords la lèvre en songeant que je n'ai que mes sous-vêtements. Et un sous-pull mais bon. Je ne l'empêche pas cependant avant de fermer les yeux en sentant ses doigts sur mes hanches, le long de mon corps, mes cuisses jusqu'à mes pieds. Dès que je suis libre, il embrasse mon ventre sous mon sous-pull et revient contre mes lèvres. Son baiser est plein de tendresse et je m'abandonne doucement à sa douceur me laissant faire lorsqu'il me porte pour me ramener sur le lit précédemment quitter où il m'allonge sur le dos. Je ris doucement en le voyant retirer sa combinaison à son tour puis il monte sur le matelas et se place au-dessus de moi.

« - Ririez-vous de moi mademoiselle Torres ?

« - Absolument monsieur Gray.

Il sourit et fond sur ma bouche avant de s'allonger sur moi. Mes jambes s'agrippent à sa taille dans un automatisme qui m'échappe mais quand je sens son bassin cogner contre le mien je cesse de réfléchir. Je me fous de tout ce qui n'est pas nous. Sa main glisse sur ma taille avant de se faufiler sous mon sous-pull glissant jusque sous mon tee-shirt. Ses doigts froids frôlent ma peau me faisant soupirer d'envie et ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour glisser dans mon cou.

Quand on rejoint le rez-de-chaussée, pour dîner, je note que Holly me fixe curieuse. Caleb ouvre la bouche mais un « non » de la tête de Shane et il se ravise ravalant ses paroles. Devant moi disons. A moins qu'il lui demande si on a couché ensemble, allez savoir. Je prends place à côté de lui tout en m'excusant de leur avoir faussé compagnie plus tôt.

« - Tu étais où, demande Colin.

« - Je me baladais. Je suis revenue ici par hasard.

« - Pourquoi t'es partie ?

« - Parce que j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du, résume Shane en posant sa main sur mon genou.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner à ce geste et je me demande brièvement si c'était une bonne idée de mettre qu'un pull. Heureusement on commence le repas avec une soupe bien chaude et bientôt j'oublie que je ne porte presque rien au contraire. Je ris des anecdotes des uns en écoutant les autres se plaindre de leur métier si bien que la soirée passe rapidement. Comme à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans le salon Shane m'assoit d'autorité sur lui et je me blottis contre lui avant d'embrasser son cou quand sa main glisse sous mon pull. Ce moment serait tellement agréable si c'était vrai et pas uniquement pour sa famille. Holly, qui est au courant de tout, me sourit doucement puis nous raconte ses débuts sur scène. Tout le monde ou presque doit connaître cette anecdote mais moi je bois littéralement ses paroles oubliant la désastreuse après-midi que j'ai passé et lorsqu'elle a terminé son histoire, je pense à l'entretien d'embauche que j'ai passé. Je m'égare dans mes pensées me demandant ce que je ferais actuellement si je ne m'étais pas présentée mais avant d'avoir la réponse, Javier me demande à quoi je pense.

« - Mon entretien d'embauche. Enfin le dernier, précisé-je tout en sentant Shane se tendre légèrement.

« - Tu postulais pour ?

« - Secrétaire pour une agence de voyage, inventé-je. Le patron a une horrible réputation de bourreau de travail sans scrupule sous amphète. Bref, je venais à peine d'entrer qu'il m'a mise mal à l'aise directement en me fixant sans un mot pendant au moins une minute. Et direct il m'attaque après me demandant pourquoi je postule puisque je ne suis pas secrétaire de métier, ni même une passion quelconque pour le téléphone.

« - La vache, il y va fort, commente Jackson surpris.

« - C'est ce que j'ai pensé surtout qu'il m'a demandé après si je faisais partie de ses filles qui, sous prétexte d'être pendue à l'heure portable dix-huit heures par jour, se sentaient capable de gérer un secrétariat… Ç'a été le pire entretien de ma vie… Et le seul que j'ai réussi soit dit en passant.

« - Chapeau.

« - Merci Anderson.

« - Je t'en prie. Shane pourquoi tu n'as pas engagé ta copine ?

« - On ne se connaissait pas à l'époque… Pas vrai ?

« - J'ai obtenue ce boulot en mars. Tu m'as bousculé au supermarché en octobre.

Holly rit de bon cœur et je suppose que j'agirais pareil si je le pouvais mais heureusement c'est une bonne comédienne et quand elle se calme, elle nous raconte une anecdote qui me semble familière avant de me souvenir que c'est la scène d'un livre que j'ai lu il y a quelques années. Je souris cachant son secret puisqu'elle garde le mien et ma randonnée m'ayant fatiguée en plus de la dispute avec Shane, je file me coucher en même temps que Judith qui me demande, arrivée en haut si je vais bien.

« - Oui, pourquoi ?

« - On t'a entendu tout à l'heure dire que personne n'avait voulu de toi et que personne ne se souciait de ton bien-être et… Lizzie en a presque pleuré en décrétant que c'était immonde d'abandonner son enfant, avis que je partage… Si jamais t'as envie de parler ou de te faire chouchouter tu peux aller la voir, elle sera ravie de jouer les mamans, elle n'en a plus l'occasion, Shane a bientôt trente ans et c'est le plus jeune alors…

« - Ok merci Judith. Bonne nuit.

Elle me retourne la politesse et je rejoins la salle de bain tout en maudissant moi et mon coup de gueule de tout à l'heure. Je commence à me changer seulement je me rends compte rapidement que je n'ai pas mon pantalon de pyjama. Habillé du haut et d'un shorty noir je rejoins la chambre alors que Shane entre au même instant. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il prend connaissance de ma tenue et il sourit doucement avant de s'approcher de moi.

« - Sachez mademoiselle que vous êtes diablement tentante vêtue ainsi, souffle-t-il à mon oreille qu'il embrasse.

Des souvenirs de ses doigts glissant dans mon pantalon me reviennent à l'esprit et quand il chuchote que ça ne sert à rien de mettre le haut de mon pyjama puisqu'il compte me l'enlever, je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de lui demander s'il compte recommencer ces caresses. A la place, je lui propose de retirer mon débardeur s'il ne met aucun tee-shirt. Il s'écarte de moi et me regarde dans les yeux avant de hocher la tête. La seconde suivante, il ferme notre chambre à clé et me regarde amusé.

« - Et si je ne mets pas le bas de mon pyjama, tu acceptes de ne pas mettre le tien ?

Je rougis me demandant s'il me provoque ou non. Il sourit et file se laver les dents alors que je ne cesse de me poser la question.

« - Dis-moi, soupire-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je dors en caleçon ? Parce que les pyjamas ça fait pas mal de temps que je dors sans.

« - Euh… Non, soufflé-je.

« - T'inquiète tu peux garder le tien, sourit-il avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revient enfin je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer tout en me cachant derrière un de mes nouveaux livres. Je déglutis en notant qu'il ne porte rien d'autre que son caleçon et quand il s'allonge j'inspire un bon coup avant de retirer le haut de mon pyjama comme convenu tout en me demandant pourquoi j'ai sorti ça. Shane éteint la lumière presque aussitôt avant de venir s'allonger contre moi je frissonne en sentant son torse nu contre mon dos. Je devrais m'y habituer mais sachant qu'il n'a presque rien sur lui, ça me gêne quelque peu.

« - Ça va ?

« - Oui c'est simplement que… Je suis pas habituée à… Tu sais dormir avec un homme presque nu.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je n'enlèverais rien de plus tant que tu n'en feras pas la demande, souffle-t-il à mon oreille alors que ses doigts frôlent mon nombril.

Quand sa main atteint ma poitrine je m'allonge sur le dos et souris quand il m'embrasse. J'aime ce genre de câlin avant de dormir… Je pourrais même m'y habituer facilement. Je frissonne sous ses doigts mais le laisse faire même lorsque sa main passe sous l'élastique de mon pantalon.

Lorsque je me réveille, je m'étends longuement avant de rougir en sentant que je suis nue sous la couette. Les événements de la veille me reviennent à l'esprit et j'ai presque envie de revivre la soirée d'hier juste pour retrouver toutes les sensations. Tournant la tête je note que Shane dort à poing fermés et je l'observe profitant du fait qu'il ne peut pas le savoir tout en pensant à hier soir. Cette nuit surtout. Malgré moi je sers les cuisses pour sentir à nouveau ses caresses, la présence de ses doigts jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci frôlent ma hanche.

« - Bonjour, souffle-t-il. Bien dormi ?

« - Bonjour. A merveille et toi ?

« - Pareil. Tu me réconcilies avec les réveils à deux.

Je ne réponds rien préférant fermer les yeux pour sentir ses doigts avant de sourire lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent sur ma poitrine.

« - Tu sais des couchers et réveils de ce genre, je pourrais m'y habituer.

« - Vraiment, s'étonne-t-il.

« - Oui, et très facilement, soupiré-je alors qu'il embrasse mon nombril.

...

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui c'est tout, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Je poste les photos des cadeaux sur facebook dans une minute ou deux =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je fais rapide j'ai encore des cadeaux à emballer et mes invités arrivent dans une heure mdrr Merci tout de même à **AngeleJ** pour sa review.

 **Dsiclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à l'entreprise Disney, l'idée est de moi naturellement, ainsi que la famille de Shane et Carla. :p

 **Chapitre 06**

Les jours passent et prise dans la frénésie d'activité proposée par l'un ou l'autre, je ne vois rien passer. On skie tous les jours, ou on se balade, on fait du shopping, on va au cinéma, et je soupçonne Shane de faire en sorte que je profite à fond de ces vacances. Il est vrai que je ne pars jamais mais là j'en ai pour mon argent. Je suis sans cesse occupée. Malheureusement tout n'est pas rose puisqu'à divers moments, on croise, « par hasard » Carla, quand ce n'est pas Maggie, ou une autre nana avec qui Shane a eu une aventure. J'ai beau savoir qu'il a profité de sa vie, ça me gène toujours autant surtout quand la fille en question se présente comme une miss USA. « Cathy de deux-mille huit »… Non mais franchement, elle croit quoi ? Ah oui que je suis comme elle, engagée pour l'occasion. Enfin c'est le cas, mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il y a plus que ça entre Shane et moi. Quoi exactement, je ne sais pas mais… A moins qu'il ne fasse tout ça uniquement pour ne pas avoir à embaucher une autre assistante à notre retour. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas prévu qu'on flirte autant, et qu'on se caresse… Nom d'un picotin, je n'aurais jamais cru que signer ce contrat me permettrait de vivre une véritable histoire d'amour. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle est contractuelle, ça n'empêche rien. Je vis un vrai rêve. Il n'y a que le problème des ex de Shane… Oh et le fait que j'ai surpris Holly discuter avec Valencia à part, ou avec Judith en nous fixant et j'espère ne pas avoir fait de bourde en lui avouant qu'en réalité on ne sort pas ensemble. Bon ok elle était au courant depuis quelques années mais tout de même… Oh et puis flûte, Shane ne m'a pas interdit d'en parler. Même si c'est Holly qui a débuté la conversation. Je secoue la tête tout en sortant de ma douche. Je m'habille rapidement puis descends aider les filles pour le repas du nouvel an de ce soir selon Holly.

« - Déjà debout, grommelle Shane encore endormi.

« - Ouaip, ta sœur m'a envoyé un sms me donnant rendez-vous en cuisine pour dix heures.

« - Comment a-t-elle eu ton numéro ?

« - Facile. Je lui ai donné. Rendors-toi, soufflé-je en venant embrasser sa bouche avant de m'éloigner.

Il sourit et ouvre un œil pour me regarder. Je lui souffle un baiser et je sors de la pièce avant de vouloir retourner au lit. Holly a été claire. Si je ne suis pas à l'heure, elle appelle Caleb qu'il enfonce la porte donc… Quand j'arrive en bas, c'est pour noter qu'on est seules.

« - Alors pourquoi ce rendez-vous matinal ? On est les deux seules debout et je ne sais pas cuisiner.

« - Facile, Valencia et moi on n'est pas vraiment fan non plus de l'aspect culinaire. Maman a décrété qu'on ferait le service, histoire de mettre la main à la pâte et on a ordre de déserter la maison jusqu'à dix-huit heures.

« - J'espère que t'as embrassé Shane avant de partir, ajoute sa sœur en arrivant, parce qu'on y va.

« - Où ?

« - Faire du shopping, s'exclament-t-elles en chœur.

« - Vous êtes dingues… Et je n'ai pas les moyens ! Du moins pas ici, c'est trop cher.

« - T'inquiète, c'est pas dit qu'on achète. Allez viens !

Sur ces mots, elles m'entraînent dans le garage et on monte dans la Maybach noire d'Holly. J'arrive à m'éloigner le temps de remonter chercher mon sac à main que je laisse toujours dans ma chambre. En entrant, je constate que Shane semble s'être endormi aussi, je me fais discrète, récupère mon portable et repars sur la pointe des pieds.

« - Même pas, tu me dis au revoir, grogne-t-il amusé alors que j'ai atteint la porte.

« - Euh, je pensais que tu dormais.

« - Non, j'ai assisté à votre conversation. Tu veux ma carte bleue ?

« - Non c'est bon. Tu m'as acheté ce dont j'avais besoin, soit les cadeaux pour ta famille, le reste je gère. Et je ne compte rien acheter.

« - Comme tu veux. Bonne journée alors.

Je souris et retourne l'embrasser tout en lui retournant la pareille puis je rejoins le garage. Holly démarre aussitôt et bientôt on est dans les rues marchandes d'Aspen. Toutes les deux aimant la mode, je me retrouve rapidement à les suivre de portant en portant, attendant devant les cabines d'essayages pendant qu'elles font ce que je suppose être, leur razzia annuelle de vêtements. Tout y passe, les jeans, les pulls, les chemisiers, tous griffés naturellement et je finis par en avoir assez d'attendre sans regarder aussi je me mets à fouiller les cintres regardant en songeant au prix de mon loyer pour ne pas dépenser plus que je ne devrais. Je ne sais pas quand exactement Shane me paiera ma prime… Enfin vu le prix des vêtements, elle ne suffirait pas à me payer un truc mais bon. Valencia me convainc, plutôt rapidement, d'essayer ce qu'il me plait, puisque, me le rappelle-t-elle, je ne compte pas acheter. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder les étiquettes. Je finis par craquer pour un chemisier bleu dans le même style que celui que Shane m'a acheté, une chemise blanche plus basique et un top rouge à manche avec un super col en V. J'ajoute un jeans ou deux ainsi qu'un tailleur jupe bleu océan puis je file en cabine pour voir ce qui me va et ce qui ne me va pas.

« - Dis donc ton haut est superbe !

« - Ouais je porte plutôt bien le rouge, je souris face à Holly qui insiste pour me donner son avis sur chaque essayage.

« - Je confirme. C'est une nuisette ou de la lingerie rouge qu'on aurait du t'acheter à noël… Quoique perso je ne t'ai rien trouvé encore du coup…

« - Oublie la lingerie pitié, je dis en tombant à genoux dans le magasin faisant rire la vendeuse.

« - Ok pas de lingerie mais je te préviens je compte bien te prendre ce haut.

Je tente durant plusieurs secondes de la faire renoncer puis j'abdique quand Valencia me signale que de toute façon, elle me l'achètera malgré tout. Forcément dans ces conditions… Je grogne mon désaccord, lui rappelant que j'essayais des vêtements uniquement pour passer le temps jusqu'à dix-huit heures avant de décréter que je n'essayerai plus rien.

« - Pas même une chaussette !

« - Pas de problème. J'ai ton cadeau.

Je me rhabille avant de ressortir en souriant. Après tout je peux comprendre son geste, je n'aimerais pas ne pas pouvoir faire de cadeau à quelqu'un alors que tout le monde lui en fait mais bon… Cela dit, je n'essaye plus rien, c'est décidé.

Bon ok j'ai craqué mais cette robe était adorable. De fines bretelles vertes recouvertes de strass, un décolleté en V, une jupe fluide… Elle est superbe et selon Valencia, leur frère adore le vert. Ma prime de noël y est passée mais tant pis. Je pourrais toujours la remettre à noël prochain par exemple.

Quand on arrive devant la maison, on est accueillies par les jumelles qui nous racontent qu'elles ont aidés leur grand-mère à la cuisine avec Shane et Nigel avant de nous demander ce qu'on a fait.

« - Les magasins, crie Valencia en exultant de joie. On s'est achetés pleins de nouveaux vêtements, du maquillage, des chaussures et même des bijoux.

Je soupire en songeant qu'on a effectivement fait toutes sortes de magasins avant de revenir. Pour ma part, je prends plusieurs sacs pour les aider à tout monter dans une chambre. On fera le tri là-bas, je crois. Brian qui nous croise écarquille les yeux en voyant le nombre de sacs et paquets qu'on a avant de nous proposer son aide pour tout monter. Je récupère rapidement ma robe et Holly me donne le haut puis je file mettre tout ça dans ma chambre en la remerciant. Quand j'arrive mon copain sort de la salle de bain. Il n'a qu'un jeans sur lui, me rappelant qu'il a un corps à en faire rêver plus d'une. Il me sourit avant d'enfiler une chemise qu'il ne boutonne pas pour autant.

« - Bonne journée ?

« - Crevante. Tes sœurs ont du être nourries aux amphètes. C'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée au nombre de magasins qu'on a fait.

« - Et tu t'es acheté quoi au final ?

« - Une robe pour ce soir et Holly m'a acheté un haut rouge que tu ne verras jamais. Il ne fait pas assez professionnel et il est trop fin pour le mettre ici.

Il grimace avant de sourire puis m'attrape au moment où je passe près de lui pour prendre une douche. La seconde suivante, je suis dans ses bras répondant à son baiser avant d'être brutalement interrompue par ses nièces.

« - Tata Valencia nous a dit que c'était à toi ça, déclare Becquie en posant une boite à chaussure sur le lit.

Je la remercie en sourcillant puis je l'ouvre pour un découvrir une paire d'escarpin noir. Je ne me souviens pas avoir acheté de chaussures… Ne me dites pas que c'est encore un cadeau ? Elles le font exprès ? Je me tourne vers Shane pour pouvoir tempêter contre ses deux sœurs atteintes de fièvre acheteuse mais il semble amusé… Non satisfait et je fronce les sourcils.

« - Je paris que c'est ton œuvre !

« - Quoi donc ? Ces achats ? Parfaitement. J'ai prévenu mes sœurs par sms que si elles voyaient un truc qui te plaisait, elles devaient le prendre. Je les rembourserais à leur retour. Je vais d'ailleurs m'occuper de ça tout de suite.

Il s'éloigne avant que je ne puisse lui dire le fond de mes pensées. Je ne veux pas qu'il achète tout ce que je veux, je vais perdre le plaisir de m'offrir des cadeaux après avoir économisé des mois entiers. Je file sous la douche avant d'enfiler mon peignoir pour pouvoir me maquiller tranquillement. Je me boucle les cheveux puis je sors de la salle de bain pour prendre mes vêtements que j'enfile rapidement avant de me regarder dans le miroir. J'exécute une pirouette ravie de voir que ma robe ne remonte pas trop haut quand je tourne sur moi-même, avant de croiser le regard de mon patron.

« - Tu aimes ?

« - Tu es ravissante. Cette robe te ressemble.

« - C'est-à-dire ?

« - Relativement simple, et pourtant elle me captive.

Je rougis et baisse les yeux avant d'aller chercher mes chaussures seulement il me rejoint et je me sens aussitôt fébrile. J'ai envie autant que j'appréhende son prochain geste. Ses doigts se posent sur ma taille et je me sens frissonner avant de fermer les yeux quand il embrasse ma jugulaire.

« - Tu n'as pas le doit de faire ça, soufflé-je d'une drôle de voix.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - M'embrasser comme ça alors que je suis toujours en colère contre toi.

« - Tu es en colère contre moi ?

« - Oui, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'acheter tout ça, soupiré-je avant de me mordre la lèvre quand il mordille ma peau.

« - J'en avais envie et ça me fait plaisir. J'aime faire des cadeaux.

« - Pourtant je me souviens pas en avoir reçu ces huit derniers mois.

« - Pas à mes employés, mais les gens que j'apprécie ont toujours des cadeaux, sache-le.

« - Mince, si j'avais su, commencé-je avant de sentir ma respiration se couper par le désir qu'il fait naître en moi.

Sans terminer ma phrase, je cesse de lutter contre tout ça et m'abandonne dans ses bras m'accrochant simplement à lui pour ne pas tomber. Je sens son sourire contre ma peau alors que sa bouche descend dangereusement vers ma poitrine.

« - Si tu avais su ?

« - Pardon, demandé-je en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup.

« - Tu as dit « Mince, si j'avais su », j'attends la suite.

« - Oh !… Si… Si j'avais su, soupiré-je sous ses baisers, j'aurais entraîné tes… Tes sœurs dans un magasin multimédia en spécifiant que je voulais me racheter un ordi portable et un I-pad… Shane, soufflé-je brûlante de désir pour lui.

Il ne me répond pas préférant me porter pour m'allonger sur le lit avant de relever la jupe de ma robe pour embrasser mon nombril me faisant me cambrer en soupirant son prénom avant d'agripper le drap quand il mordille ma peau.

« - Hey les… Oh la vache on va interdire l'étage aux moins de vingt ans, s'amuse Nigel avant de refermer la porte.

Son interventions me refroidie carrément et j'apprécie que son frère soit resté au-dessus de moi le temps qu'on n'était pas seul. Il se relève puis m'aide à faire de même avant d'embrasser ma tempe. Je m'éloigne de lui, enfile mes nouveaux bijoux puis on descend au salon pour l'apéritif.

« - Alors les jeunes, vous faites quoi ce soir, nous demande Lizzie en me tendant un verre de champagne.

« - Aucune idée. On pourrait aller en boite, propose Caleb.

« - Sans moi, soupire Judith.

« - Moi je viens. Jake, tu te charges des petites demain ?

Je souris en voyant Ellie empressée de faire la fête et bientôt, on est que quelques uns à rester au salon. Shane, Ellie, Caleb, Brian, Holly, Anderson, Valencia et Javier vont en soirée alors qu'avec les autres on restera ici. Je ne suis pas branchée club ce que j'explique à mon copain qui s'amuse, à chaque fois que je passe près de lui pour faire le service, à frôler mes jambes nues, ma hanche, mon bras… Il finit néanmoins par me convaincre et quand minuit sonne, après qu'on se soit tous embrassés pour se souhaiter la bonne année, j'enfile mes escarpins, mon manteau et en route pour la suite de la soirée.

Quand on arrive, la fête bat son plein, c'est clair, ça danse et drague dans tous les coins. Shane doit s'en apercevoir puisqu'il me rapproche de lui alors qu'on rejoint le bar pour commander un verre. Ne faisant pas partie des chauffeurs, je me permets un verre d'alcool, le dernier cela dit, puis je suis tout le monde jusqu'à une table où on s'installe durant plusieurs minutes. Holly est la première à proposer qu'on aille danser mais tout le monde la suit pour passer le temps.

Bien que mal à l'aise au début, à présent, je m'éclate. Enfin je passe un super moment disons. La musique c'est pas trop ce que j'écoute mais pour se défouler c'est plutôt un bon choix. Bien que je ne danse qu'avec Shane. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment de la danse plutôt une sorte de préliminaires puisqu'on profite tous deux de chaque occasion de se frôler. J'attrape sa main qui frôle ma hanche, alors qu'il frotte son bassin contre le mien, en embrassant ma peau, et me sert contre lui à la fin de la chanson. Ses doigts courent sur la peau nue de mes bras, mon dos mon cou, m'électrisant un peu plus à chaque contact. Dos à lui, je fais exprès de me coller à lui pour me frotter légèrement contre lui avant de sourire quand ses mains se posent sur ma taille pour guider mes mouvements. Ne pouvant plus faire semblant, je me laisse guider en posant mes mains dans sa nuque avant de fermer les yeux alors qu'il embrasse ma peau. La chanson se termine et je tourne la tête pour l'embrasser succombant au désir que je sens brûler en moi. Je le sens qu'il nous éloigne de la piste de danse et quand le manque d'air nous éloigne, je note qu'il nous ramène à table. Il s'assoit avant de m'installer sur ses genoux à califourchon. Je souris et reviens l'embrasser appréciant de sentir ses mains frôler mes cuisses seulement quand il passe ses doigts sous le tissu, je suis déjà moins à l'aise, je quitte sa bouche et il embrasse mon cou alors que je suis attentive à ses mains.

« - Arrête, soufflé-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes à travers le tissu. Pas ici et encore moins comme ça.

« - Personne ne nous regarde tu sais ?

« - Peu importe ! Je ne veux pas Shane.

Il redresse la tête et me fixe les yeux dangereusement noirs de désir. Eh bé, si on rentre maintenant je passe clairement à la casserole… Idée qui ne me déplait pas tant que ça finalement. La seconde suivante, je suis assise seule à la table alors qu'il repart sur le dancefloor. Ce n'est pas plus mal, je peux me calmer comme ça !

« - Fatiguée, me demande Anderson en s'asseyant.

« - Tes sœurs m'ont achevés à faire du shopping pendant presque huit heures d'affilées.

« - Nom de Dieu, je détesterais être une fille rien qu'à cause de ça !

Et moi donc ! Je reste assise encore quelques minutes et n'ayant pas de cavalière puisque Juliette est restée à la maison, il m'invite à danser. C'est reparti ! J'attrape sa main et on rejoint la piste de danse en suivant le rythme durant de longues minutes alors que je cherche discrètement des yeux, Shane. Il n'a pas l'air d'être dans le coin. Il est peut-être parti prendre l'air pour se calmer.

« - Hey Mitchie, tu m'accompagnes, faut que j'aille aux toilettes !

Je fixe Ellie surprise que ce soit à moi qu'elle le demande mais après tout, ça ne me fera pas de mal d'y aller aussi j'accepte m'excusant auprès d'Anderson qui hausse les épaules. On est obligée de jouer des coudes mais on finit par arriver devant la porte. Ce n'est pas super propre mais bien moins crades que je le pensais… Même si je vais m'abstenir.

« - Tu vas vraiment t'asseoir là-dessus, demandé-je en grimaçant.

« - Pour choper une mycose ou pire ? Non, je vais faire pipi debout en remerciant les toilettes turques du salon où je bosse.

Je hoche la tête et tandis qu'elle s'enferme dans une cabine, je me regarde dans le miroir avant de rajuster mon maquillage. Je nettoie les dégoulinures de mascara, me pince mes pommettes avant de glisser ma main dans mes cheveux pour regonfler légèrement mes boucles. Ellie réapparaît, se lave les mains puis on sort toutes les deux en riant quand elle mime la position qu'elle a prise. Seulement mon rire meurt dans ma gorge quand je vois Shane.

« - Un problè… Oh le con, grogne-t-elle.

Elle vient également de voir son frère en pleine séance de pelotage avec sa chère Carla. Elle commence à vouloir le rejoindre mais je l'arrête.

« - Je vais rentrer, je réglerais ça demain. N'en parle à personne s'il te plait.

« - Je te raccompagne. Je serais incapable de me taire si je le croise.

Je hoche la tête et on prévient Javier qui passe près de nous. Il est un des trois chauffeurs. Il acquiesce et semble croire qu'on est simplement fatiguées. On récupère manteaux et sacs puis elle me ramène à la maison. Je note que deux heures du matin viennent de sonner. Bon j'ai passé une bonne soirée malgré tout. Quand elle se gare, on entre sans bruit et je rejoins ma chambre après l'avoir remercié. Je me démaquille et me change avant de me coucher me retenant de pleurer. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Ça me dépasse !

Je dois m'endormir puisque je sursaute quand je sens Shane se blottir contre moi. J'attends qu'il s'endorme et je regarde l'heure. Bordel cinq heures du mat' ! Il a baisé avec combien de pétasses depuis mon départ ? En fait ça ne me concerne plus mais bon… Je me lève et file terminer ma nuit sur le canapé réglant mon réveil pour dix heures.

Je suis réveillée à huit heures et demi par les pleurs de Millie et décide de me lever. Sans bruit, je rejoins la cuisine où je croise Ellie.

« - Adorable ma nièce, grogne-t-elle.

« - Très.

« - Que vas-tu faire ?

« - Ma valise et rentrer chez moi, ravie qu'on ne vive pas ensemble.

« - Tu veux que je te dépose à l'aéroport ?

« - Ouais enfin je vais d'abord dire au revoir à vos parents, et en fait à tout le monde.

« - Même Shane ?

« - Non, lui ira se faire foutre, je lui signale que c'est fini entre nous afin qu'il puisse retourner baiser avec sa pouf en paix et je partirais.

Elle hoche la tête et me serre la main quelques minutes pour me faire savoir son soutien puis on déjeune sans ajouter aucun mot.

« - Déjà debout ou pas encore couchés, nous demande Juliette en arrivant.

« - Déjà debout. Millie nous a réveillée, soupire Ellie amusée.

« - La soirée était sympa ?

« - Oh elle a été très instructive, assuré-je tout sourire.

Je dois être une très mauvaise actrice parce qu'elle me fixe perplexe mais sa belle-sœur lui assure qu'elle va bientôt comprendre alors que j'avale mon chocolat. Les saluant, je monte prendre une douche puis je fais ma valise avant de laisser le haut rouge, les chaussures, et même le stage d'écriture… A la réflexion, je laisse tous les cadeaux qu'ils m'ont fait ne gardant que la robe et le cadeau que j'ai acheté pour Caitlyn. Une fois ma valise bouclée, je la descends dans l'entrée sous le regard surpris de Lizzie.

« - Tu pars Mitchie ?

« - Euh oui, je… Je vous remercie pour ces vacances, elles ont été vraiment magiques et dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais adoré pouvoir garder le contact avec vous. Vous ressemblez tellement à la maman que j'aurais voulu avoir, ajouté-je les yeux brillants de larmes.

Elle sourit tristement et me prend dans ses bras m'assurant que je peux l'appeler si j'en ai besoin. Tout en sachant que je ne le ferais pas, je la remercie puis je vais dire au revoir à tous ceux qui sont déjà debout. Millie mais elle s'en fout royalement ce que je comprends, les jumelles, et Max. Je remercie Raphaël pour son hospitalité, Jackson, Judith, Nigel, Juliette et René.

Je dois encore patienter une heure avant qu'ils soient tous réveillés, sauf mon patron qui est rentré plus tard que les autres visiblement. Holly m'intercepte avant que je ne monte à l'étage me demandant ce qu'a fait son frère mais je refuse de parler.

« - Tu sais elle a tendance à crier alors je crois qu'on va tout savoir très vite, souligne Caleb.

Pour une fois, il n'y a aucun sous-entendu graveleux dans sa phrase, ce que j'apprécie. Je leur souris faiblement. Quand j'arrive devant la porte de la chambre, j'inspire longuement. Shane est assis dans le lit et fixe le tas de cadeaux perplexe.

« - Je les laisse ici, je repars à New York. Ellie me dépose à l'aéroport alors…

« - Attends pourquoi tu pars ? On est que le premier !

« - Merci je sais quel jour on est, je dis froidement. Quant à la raison de mon départ précipité, tu le dois à tes activités nocturnes avec ta garce de Carla ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu hier coucher avec elle en boite contre un mur, lui demandé-je énervée. Tout comme Ellie alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ce n'était pas toi.

« - Attends ce n'est pas…

« - Quoi en plus de peloter toutes tes ex, tu couches avec chacune le premier janvier ? Vu la liste que tu te trimballes tu dois être crevé au soir !… Je te serai grès de ne pas me prendre pour une conne en plus du reste !

« - Non ce n'est pas… Ecoute, on peut en reparler après…

« - Non on en parle maintenant, je viens de te dire que je repartais aujourd'hui ! En fait je pars dans une heure dernier carat !

« - Mais et ton contrat ?

« - J'en ai rien à foutre de mon contrat, explosé-je. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, tout ça, et toutes tes conditions, les miennes, cette mascarade, ce n'est pas moi ! Je rentre chez moi, point final, quant à ce contrat, tu n'as qu'à le déchirer, le brûler ou même le manger, j'en ai rien à faire ! Trouve-toi une autre nana pour l'an prochain. J'assurerais l'intérim dans ta boite mais à ton retour démerde-toi pour te trouver une autre assistance sur qui te défouler !

« - Quoi ?

« - Je démissionne ! Tu auras ma lettre sur ton bureau à ton retour, lancé-je avec humeur.

« - Je la refuse !

« - Tant pis pour toi ! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais continuer de travailler avec toi ? Avec tout le mal que tu m'as fait cette nuit en couchant avec l'autre pétasse ? Ok j'adore ta famille Shane vraiment, ils sont vraiment géniaux et t'as une sacrée chance de les avoir mais t'es le seul que je ne souhaite plus jamais revoir !

« - Mitchie non attends, je…

« - Tu quoi ? Tu es désolé ? Tu n'étais plus toi-même ? Tu étais trop bourré ? Tu m'as confondu avec cette pub pour IST, lui demandé-je en hurlant presque.

« - Je… Pardon Mitchie je…

« - Te fatigue pas va ! Je me fous de tes excuses, de tes pardons et de tout en fait ! J'aurais du écouter ma conscience et refuser de jouer le rôle de ta petite amie pour ces vacances ! C'était une très mauvaise idée ! Quitte à passer les fêtes seule puisque je n'ai personne comme tu me l'as si gentiment signalé début décembre ! Au revoir monsieur Gray, passez de bonnes fins de vacances. Votre café sera sur votre bureau à votre retour, ajouté-je placidement.

Sur ces mots, je lui sors mon sourire le plus commercial et quitte la chambre en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Quand j'arrive en bas, je note qu'ils sont tous présents et surpris. J'ignore ce qui les as le plus surpris cependant. Le fait que j'étais payée pour être ici ou qu'il ait couché avec une autre. Holly me prend dans ses bras m'assurant qu'elle me fera signe dès qu'elle sera à New York ce que j'apprécie. Je les aime tous beaucoup en fait… Peut-être même trop parce que je sais que ce que je ressens pour Shane c'est plus que du désir. Quoi exactement je ne sais pas mais mon vol de retour dure six heures et demi, j'aurais le temps d'y réfléchir à ce moment-là. Valencia me souffle que je vais lui manquer et je sors de la maison presque en courant. Je ne suis pas habituée à tant d'effusion. Je sais que ça devait se terminer comme ça mais j'avais prévu de simuler une infidélité, afin que sa famille garde une bonne image de lui mais c'est trop dur de faire semblant ce matin surtout avec un témoin des conneries de mon patron. Ellie me rejoint et je monte dans sa voiture après avoir mis ma valise dans le coffre. Alors qu'on quitte l'allée, je fixe la demeure me jurant que si Shane en sort, je reste seulement il ne me court pas après et je reviens à la réalité où les pauvres types comme lui ne courent pas après les gamines stupides dans mon genre. Le trajet se fait dans un drôle de silence et quand on arrive devant l'aéroport, je soupire.

« - Ça va aller Mitchie ?

« - Très bien.

« - Tu vas faire quoi en rentrant ?

« - Rejoindre mon canapé et pleurer jusqu'au retour de ma meilleure amie et colocataire je suppose. Pourquoi ?

« - Pour savoir. Tu as dit l'autre jour que tu n'avais personne à New York.

« - Si, j'ai Cait. Je lui enverrais un sms à mon retour et si jamais ton frère se plaint d'avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, tu sauras que j'ai fini de pleurer et que je suis en train de l'insulter de tous les noms.

Elle sourit et me prend dans ses bras, en me remerciant.

« - Je t'en prie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais…

« - Holly et moi on est au courant que ce ne sont jamais ses petites amies qui l'amène. Mais elles agissent toutes comme si c'était le cas et je te remercie de lui avoir fait prendre conscience qu'on ne peut pas sans arrêt faire semblant. Tu en souffres du coup puisque selon Holly tu étais sous le charme de Shane mais si votre rupture peut faire de lui un être humain… J'imagine que c'est un mal pour un bien.

« - Ouais… Je plains ses employés, il va être terrible à son retour.

« - Tu m'étonnes, rit-elle. Vu que tu démissionnes, n'hésite pas à lui répondre et à imposer tes règles. Il ne peut pas te virer de toute façon.

« - Pas faux. Pourrir ma vie professionnelle en disant à mes futurs patrons que je suis une employée de merde peut-être mais je ne risque pas ma place en l'envoyant chier… Je vais pouvoir retrouver une vie sociale, je souris.

« - T'en avais plus ?

« - Shane est au bureau à sept je dois y être également et je ne finis pas avant dix-neuf heures. Parfois vingt.

Elle écarquille les yeux et je la remercie de m'avoir amenée, la salue en lui assurant avoir été ravie de les rencontrer tous, puis je sors de la voiture. J'attrape ma valise lui fait un signe de main et entre dans l'aéroport. Quand j'arrive au guichet, pour échanger mon billet de retour que Shane a réservé avant notre départ, j'apprends qu'il a été annulé et qu'à la place j'ai une place sur le prochain vol. J'enregistre ma valise en bagage à main, y glisse mon sac à main et file attendre l'appel. Je lui enverrais un mail, ultra professionnel, arrivée au bureau pour le remercier pour le billet.

Durant le voyage, en première classe, je fixe le hublot en réfléchissant à toute cette histoire. J'y ai beaucoup appris mais j'ai perdu d'avantage. Tout d'abord, mon boulot, ma fierté ou peut-être ma dignité, je ne sais pas lequel on perd quand on est cocu. Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir garder mon appart ou non. Il va falloir que j'annonce la nouvelle à ma coloc… Non faut que je trouve un autre boulot, aussi bien payée serait l'idéal mais où trouver ça ? Shane paye super bien ses employés, aucun patron ne donnera autant pour le même poste et puisque je n'ai que huit mois d'expérience chez lui… Quoique, huit mois avec un tyran pareil équivalent bien à un an, dans une entreprise normale non ?

Dès que l'avion atterrit, je rejoins le métro et chope la rame qui me ramène chez moi. Quand j'entre l'appartement est vide forcément et je file directement défaire ma valise prenant le temps de tout trier puis je dépose le cadeau de Cait sur son lit avant d'envoyer un message à Holly la prévenant que je suis arrivée en un seul morceau appréciant un peu de calme. Je pourrais me sentir oppressée par ce vide mais après avoir passé plusieurs jours entourée de plusieurs personnes, j'ai besoin d'entendre le silence pour me reposer.

Lorsque j'arrive le lendemain au bureau, je constate que tout le monde est là, hormis le patron et ça se ressent. Les employés prennent des pauses café à neuf heures, ou pendant plus de trente minutes. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent visiblement. Je traîne ma valise complètement vide jusqu'au bureau de Shane que j'aère avant de rejoindre mon poste. Je fais un bref crochet par la cuisine pour détartrer la cafetière et grimace en notant que le ménage n'a pas été fait à l'étage durant notre absence. J'allume mon ordinateur et me connecte à ma boite mail pour encore quelques jours.

 _Monsieur Gray,_

 _Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir réservé une place sur le vol de retour pour New York. Merci de me dire combien tout cela vous a coûté afin que je vous rembourse._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Mademoiselle Torres._

J'envoie mon mail avant de commencer à trier le boulot en retard. L'autre folle d'agent m'a harcelé de mails pour que je lui dégote un rendez-vous au plus tôt ce qui m'agace prodigieusement. Tentant de rester polie, je lui fais savoir, par retour de mail, que me harceler ne changera pas les choses. Le patron est pris jusqu'à février.

Les deux jours qui suivent me sont agréables. Caitlyn n'est pas là, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui annoncer que je suis de retour plus tôt que prévu, et comme je n'ai personne sur le dos, je peux avancer mon boulot au maximum afin de permettre à ma remplaçante de ne pas être submergée de travail dès son premier jour.

Le lendemain quand j'arrive au travail, je déglutis en voyant un carton sur mon bureau. Quelqu'un a déblayé mes affaires ? Qui ? L'angoisse au ventre, je retire mon manteau avant d'ouvrir le carton. Je manque de m'étrangler en reconnaissant mes cadeaux de noël.

« - Ma famille est tombée d'accord après ton départ, dit une voix calme derrière mon dos me faisant sursauter. Ils t'ont acheté ces cadeaux parce qu'ils t'apprécient, ils te reviennent de droit… Si tu veux je te ramènerais ta valise demain afin que tu puisses les ramener chez toi.

« - Je… Merci monsieur, je dis calmement en lui faisant face. Bon retour à New York.

« - Mitchie, je…

Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'il les rouvre, leur tristesse a disparue. Ils ne sont plus tristes mais vide. Il me remercie pour sa valise et rentre dans son bureau. Je reçois un mail peu après où il me demande de le rejoindre. Je m'exécute sans réelle envie, prenant simplement le temps de ranger le carton, remerciant silencieusement Holly de ne pas m'avoir acheté de lingerie.

Il lui faut deux semaines pour me trouver une remplaçante et lorsque mon dernier jour se termine, après avoir formé la nouvelle en une journée, je débarrasse mon bureau et prends l'ascenseur pour la dernière fois. Personne ne sait que je pars, évitons les pots de départ débiles, j'arrive dans le hall et salue Damien qui fixe le carton que je tiens.

« - Tu pars ?

« - Ouais.

Sur ces mots, je commence à sortir de l'immeuble quand on m'appelle. Je me tourne pour voir notre patron me courir après, si on peut dire. Durant ces deux semaines je l'ai mis au pas si je peux dire et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il a beau faire signe de venir vers lui, je reste immobile et il franchit les trois mètres qui nous séparent.

« - Ecoute Mitchie, je…

« - Mademoiselle Torres, je le reprends.

« - Non justement ce n'est pas à mon ex employée que je parle mais à la personne avec qui je suis parti en vacances à Aspen. Je suis désolé.

« - Pour ?

« - Pour à peu près tout. Mes remarques méchantes sur ton boulot, l'omniprésence de Carla, les remarques salaces de Caleb et surtout pour avoir couché avec elle alors qu'on était ensemble. Ce que je vais te dire ne changera rien mais je n'avais pas envie d'elle seulement de toi mais tu ne voulais pas et… J'étais à moitié ivre, j'ai pas réfléchi au mal que je pourrais te faire si tu me voyais et j'en suis désolé. Vraiment.

« - Bien… Si vous avez terminé monsieur j'aimerais partir. Au revoir, ajouté-je quand il hoche la tête dépité.

…

Prière de ne pas taper ou mordre l'auteur ( **Sweet-Devil973** c'est compris ?) j'y suis pour rien c'est Shane qui a merdé et Carla qui en a profité ! :p La suite demain dans l'après-midi =) Joyeux réveillon de noël à tous !

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Bon j'ai passé la nuit à faire a fête alors je m'excuse auparavant si mes réponses à vos commentaires vous paraissent décousues, c'est normal. Plus de 24 heures sans dormir ça laisse des traces (même si mon cerveau continue de me fournir des idées de dingues mais vu que c'est Zac Efron qui me les inspire… :p ^^) Merci quand même à toutes celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews, **Sweet-Devil973** (pour ses deux reviews), **Marine** (Hello miss. Je réponds à tes deux reviews en une =) Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Décidément vous trouvez toutes que Shane est con (même si c'est un fait et son explication que tu vas découvrir fait pitié :p) mais quand même. :p Merci pour ton clin d'œil j'avoue, j'adore Maria et son « Joyeuses pâques :p » Bisouilles, **Shimy princess** (Hello toi. Non c'est Shane qui décide de ses gestes pas moi (je ne sais pas trop comme m'expliquer) Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer. J'avais prévu qu'ils se disputent mais il aurait pu y avoir mille raisons seulement lui a décidé de coucher avec un de ses plan culs en public (malinx le lynx hein ? ^^) Cela dit, je persiste et signe, je suis incapable de faire une explosion dans mes chapitres, :p Non non tu as bien lu. Shane lui a clairement dit qu'il pense beaucoup à elle et que ça ne date pas de la signature du contrat. (Je vais d'ailleurs préciser dans la suite depuis quand ça dure :p) Bisous), **Mamadjo** (Hello toi. Ouais c'est évident que c'était trop beau pour durer, on parle de Shane là (et de moi en auteur naturellement mdrr) Décidément vous voulez toutes que Shane en bave un max pour récupérer Mitchie ! Enfin vu la manière dont elle le bat à froid, ce n'est pas pour tout chuite hein :p Rassures-moi j'ai tout de même le droit d'écrire un happy end ? ^^ Bisous), et **jessy** (Hello miss. En général on dit de moi que je suis sadique du coup... J'aime bien l'idée d'être cruelle ^^ mdrr Mais Shane va peut-être changé qui sait ? (Bon hormis moi et ma relectrice :p) Reste à savoir s'il va se transformer en prince charmant ou en odieux connard de première ! :p Réponse dans ce chapitre rassure-toi =) Bisouilles) et aux lectrices silencieuses qui n'osent pas donner leur avis =)

 **Dsiclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à l'entreprise Disney, l'idée est de moi naturellement, ainsi que la famille de Shane et Carla. :p

 **Chapitre 07**

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

Je ferme le dernier carton en soupirant. Mon appartement va me manquer. Certes je n'allais pas pouvoir le garder puisque Caitlyn va vivre avec Jason mais bon… J'aurais pu me trouver une autre colocataire après tout.

« - Prête ?

Je regarde Shane en soupirant légèrement. Est-ce que je suis prête à quitter mon premier appart ? Non mais je n'ai pas le choix donc… J'acquiesce et je le rejoins ma boite dans les bras tout en pensant à ma vie après ses excuses.

 _Flash-back_

 _J'ai passé une semaine à chercher un nouveau travail pour pouvoir payer ma part du loyer avant de trouver une place d'assistante à l'université. J'assiste un professeur de littérature à l'université de New York. Mon nouveau travail n'est pas aussi bien payé que le précédent mais tellement plus gratifiant… Et puis je peux cumuler un second travail, dans une épicerie, afin de garder mont train de vie, si on peut dire mais bon._

 _Durant trois semaines, je n'ai pas une seule seconde pensé à Shane, à mon ancien boulot, à ses mains… J'ai effacé tout ce qui me rappelle cette expérience. Le carton de cadeau est à la cave, je n'en ai rien sorti pour tourner parfaitement la page seulement… Imaginer qu'il me laisserait tranquille, est stupide. Alors que je rentre d'une journée de merde à l'épicerie, il est là, à m'attendre dans le corridor. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans les bras, comme si c'est sa place dans le monde, il fixe le mur face à lui. Furieuse qu'il soit là, je claque des talons en rejoignant ma porte le faisant tourner la tête. Il sourit l'espace d'une seconde en me reconnaissant puis soupire. Eh oui, je suis toujours furieuse contre toi !_

 _« - Bonsoir Mitch… Michelle, se reprend-il._

 _« - Monsieur Gray, le salué-je poliment tout en déverrouillant mon appartement._

 _« - Je…_

 _« - Que fais-tu ici ?_

 _« - Je suis venu pour plusieurs choses… Puis-je entrer ?_

 _Je fais un geste vague pour lui indiquer qu'il le peut tout en me déchaussant. C'est un plaisir dont je ne me lasse pas. J'enfile mes chaussons tout en le surveillant de l'œil. Presque deux mois se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois que ses mains se sont posées sur moi et pourtant j'ai la sensation que je pourrais ressentir ses gestes en fermant les yeux._

 _« - C'est joli chez toi. Et accueillant, admet-il._

 _« - Merci… Que veux-tu boire ? Un café je présume ?_

 _« - En fait depuis quelques temps, je… Je ne bois plus que le thé que tu as laissé dans la cuisine chez Gray Entreprise._

 _Je hoche la tête et prépare la bouilloire tout en me demandant à qui sont destinées les fleurs qu'il a dans la main. Seulement la peur de l'entendre dire qu'elles sont pour une autre fille m'empêche de lui poser la question_ _. Quand tout est prêt, j'apporte tout au salon dans un plateau. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il semble se souvenir de ses fleurs._

 _« - Tiens, je… C'est pour toi, dit-il inquiet._

 _« - Merci, je souris doucement avant de les sentir. Elles sont superbes !_

 _Il hoche la tête et je pose le bouquet à côté de nous sachant que ça me prendrait un temps fou à le mettre dans un vase puis me tourne vers lui._

 _« - Alors que veux-tu ?_

 _« - M'excuser, une nouvelle fois entre autre chose. Je… Je ne t'ai pas tout dis l'autre fois. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait doit te paraître_ _horrible_ _et je n'ai aucune excuse valable puisque je me sais incapable de résister à une femme quand j'ai bu mais après que tu m'aies dit non, j'ai eu besoin de digérer le fait que tu étais la première à refuser qu'on couche ensemble et j'ai pris un whisky. C'est d'ailleurs au bar que Carla m'a retrouvé mais passons cette partie de l'histoire, si tu ne la connais pas, tu peux sans problème imaginer la suite puisque tu sais la chute._

 _« - En effet, le coupé-je froidement._

 _« - Je suis désolé Mitchie. Réellement je veux dire. Tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire mais quand je t'ai invité à Aspen, je n'imaginais pas qu'il se passerait tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. On ne devait même pas dormir ensemble et, bref rien n'était prémédité, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai proposé à Carla de me rejoindre_ _là-bas, afin que tu puisses te balader sans moi. Je devais la retrouver à l'hôtel et tout ça mais au final, après la soirée qu'on a passé au cinéma et devant le feu d'artifice, j'ai complètement zappé sa présence. Je veux dire tu étais tellement belle cette nuit-là en te donnant doucement à moi. A partir de ce moment-là, je n'ai cessé de penser à ce foutu contrat qu'on avait signé toi et moi. Il me semblait horrible et je voulais le brûler mais il était ici, enfin chez moi à New York mais bref, je voulais te proposer de l'oublier et de cesser de faire semblant d'être ensemble pour l'être vraiment. Je te l'ai dit, tu me réconciliais avec les réveils à deux et les histoires d'amours en général._

 _« - Où veux-tu en venir Shane ?_

 _« - A toi. Je veux que tu reviennes Mitchie._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Donne-moi ça, sourit Shane en me faisant revenir au présent. T'es trop belle pour porter tes cartons, ajoute-t-il en m'embrassant avant de me le prendre des mains. A quoi pensais-tu ?

« - A toi. A ton retour dans ma vie. Le soir où tu es venu jusqu'ici pour t'excuser une nouvelle fois avant de me demander de sortir avec toi.

« - Je me souviens que tu m'as dit non avant de m'appeler une semaine plus tard pour me demander pourquoi je voulais être avec toi.

« - A ma décharge, j'ai souffert quand tu m'as trompé à Aspen.

« - Je le sais c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne t'en veux même pas.

Je pouffe mais le suis en fermant à clé. Le proprio est là et je lui tends des deux jeux de clés qu'il m'a donné à mon arrivée avant de suivre mon nouveau colocataire. Même s'il préfère dire que je suis sa copine. Quand j'arrive en bas, Caleb nous demande ce qui nous a pris tant de temps me faisant pouffer.

« - Tu sais, tu parles tellement de cul que j'ai l'impression que tu dois être très insatisfait dans ta vie !

« - Que tu crois petite mais sache que Brian et moi savons parfaitement redoubler d'imagination pour que notre vie sexuelle soit la plus pimentée possible !

« - Pitié, je ne veux rien savoir de plus, grimacé-je le faisant rire.

Nom d'un picotin, il n'a aucune limite ce mec ! Je croise le regard de Shane qui semble amusé et je me demande ce qu'il trouve de drôle. Il me tend la main et je le rejoins presque en courant avant de l'embrasser lui sautant presque dessus. Il répond avec la même fougue et quand on s'éloigne, je grimpe dans sa voiture le laissant m'emmener chez lui, qui est en fait chez nous. Durant le trajet, je repense à tous les changements que j'ai opérés dans ma vie. Tout d'abord, j'ai fini par pardonner à Shane, après qu'il m'ait fait la cour naturellement, ensuite quand Caitlyn m'a annoncé qu'elle partait avec Jason, j'ai pris la décision de déménager mais Shane m'a proposé de venir vivre chez lui, et j'ai lâché mon boulot à l'épicerie, préférant me consacrer à ma carrière d'assistante puisque de toute façon, je n'ai plus autant de facture. Ce qui est payant puisque la femme du prof que j'assistais est tombée enceinte. Ils ont décidé de quitter New York pour l'Ohio, pour une raison que j'ignore, et comme je sais exactement où il en était, j'ai récupéré sa place. Bien sûr, le doyen m'a clairement fait comprendre que c'était temporaire mais comme c'est carrément mieux payé, j'ai dit oui. Et puis qui sait, je vais peut-être être titularisée quand il verra que je suis un bon prof ! Enfin comme c'est un sexiste, j'ai décidé de postuler dans toutes les facs, lycée, collège tout ce qui a besoin d'une titulaire de licence en lettres. Une main passe devant mes yeux et je fixe mon copain.

« - Tu nous aides ?

« - Non. Tu as dit que j'étais trop belle pour porter mes cartons alors…

Il rit et sors de sa voiture alors que je l'imite avant de retrousser les manches inexistantes de mon débardeur vert. Rapidement on remplit l'ascenseur puis Caleb et Holly montent à l'étage pour vider chaque voyage. Le temps qu'il revienne en bas, je repense aux explications de Shane durant notre premier rendez-vous.

 _Flash-back_

 _« - Après ton départ, je me suis senti comme une merde_ _, m'avoue-t-il alors qu'il me ramène chez moi. Ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis… Très longtemps, admet-il alors que je me demande pourquoi j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il l'a fait changé d'avis. Ma mère est montée me voir dès que la voiture a disparu et m'a demandé pourquoi je t'avais fait signer un contrat. Au début j'ai cru que c'était le fait que tu n'étais pas vraiment ma petite amie qui l'ennuyait mais non. Ils étaient tous au courant que les filles que je ramenais en vacances étaient des actrices, plus ou moins douées, que je payais pour jouer le rôle de ma petite amie. Exception faite de Carla qui m'attirait et avec qui j'ai fait plus que l'embrasser à Aspen._

 _« - Mais pas dans ta chambre, je sais, le coupé-je ne voulant pas me souvenir d'eux deux en train de coucher ensemble dans une boite de nuit._

 _« - Exact. Enfin bref, elle m'a signalé que j'avais fait deux conneries. La première en te faisant signer ce foutu contrat, et la seconde en te trompant. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que j'ai regretté ce contrat à la seconde où on s'est embrassé le soir du feu d'artifice, elle a continué de me culpabiliser en me faisant comprendre que j'avais agi comme un vrai connard_ _, même si Lizzie n'emploie ce genre de vocabulaire, sourit-il. Le problème c'est que le temps qu'elle parte de ma chambre et que je m'habille pour t'empêcher de monter dans l'avion tu avais déjà décollé et j'ai passé la dernière partie de mes vacances à penser à toi, à chercher un moyen de me faire pardonner m'arrêtant seulement pour jouer avec mes nièces ou mes neveux et à mon retour… J'avais dans l'idée de te rendre tes cadeaux et de t'inviter à déjeuner pour te dire tout ça, te dire à combien je me sens con depuis ton départ, à combien je voudrais que tu reviennes, je crève de sentir tes lèvres contre le miennes, ton corps nu sous le mien… Seulement tu étais tellement froide à mon retour que j'ai perdu le peu de courage que j'avais. Et puis tu t'es montrée professionnelle durant les quinze jours suivants et je me suis dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Que les baisers passionnés qu'on a échangés à Aspen ne comptaient pas pour toi, que tout ce qu'on avait vécu là-bas étant sans importance. Cette idée m'a obsédé durant des jours entiers jusqu'à ce qu'Ellie me dise que tu avais l'air misérable en rentrant de boite et au matin avant de prendre ton avion du coup j'ai quitté mon bureau, je t'ai acheté ces fleurs et je suis venu chez toi. J'ai sonné et comme personne n'était là, je t'ai attendu. J'aurais passé la nuit devant ta porte s'il avait fallu._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Quelqu'un passe devant moi et je reviens au présent avant de voir que c'est Shane. Il pose un nouveau carton dans l'ascenseur et vient me voler un baiser.

« - Tu nous aides ?

Je hoche la tête et rejoins le carton alors que Nigel me demande à quoi je pensais. Je réponds un vague « A mon premier rendez-vous avec Shane » qui fait grimacer ce dernier alors que son frère rit en décrétant qu'il a du me sortir le grand jeu… En fait, c'est vrai. On a dîné chez _Daniels_ un des restaurants le plus classe de Manhattan, il m'a offert un autre bouquet de fleur, des roses cette fois-ci, il est venu me chercher et m'a ramené chez moi, sans rien tenter… Absolument parfait. Sauf que je ne compte pas lui dire tout ça.

Il nous faut une demi-journée pour tout monter et rendre le camion de déménagement puis, des cartons dans tous les coins, on s'installe pour manger. Je déferais les cartons à partir de demain, là j'ai faim et je suis fatiguée. On a commencé à huit heures et vu que l'appart devait être vide à midi… On n'a pas chômé. Nigel propose qu'on commande une pizza et Shane sort deux bouteilles de rosé pour l'accompagner. La soirée passe rapidement et à minuit on est seuls, enfin vu qu'on est tous claqué, je comprends pourquoi. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts pour ma part. Shane étant en bas pour raccompagner sa famille, je reste assise sur le canapé, massant mes orteils gauche tout en songeant à la fin de notre rendez-vous.

 _Flash-back_

 _Shane se gare devant mon immeuble et coupe le moteur avant de se tourner vers moi._

 _« - Ecoute j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te dire et j'aimerais, si tu le souhaites qu'on aille dans ton salon. Rassure-toi ça ne cache rien d'autre que ça. Je ne compte pas essayer de coucher avec toi sous prétexte qu'on est chez toi simplement ma voiture n'est peut-être pas aussi confortable que ton sofa et…_

 _« - Réponds à une question avant, le coupé-je._

 _« - Ce que tu veux._

 _« - Et Carla ? Je… Tu la vois toujours ?_

 _« - Pourquoi cette question ?_

 _« - Parce que ce soir, tu as agis comme si tu voulais qu'on soit à nouveau ensemble…_

 _« - C'est ce que je veux !_

 _« - Oui mais… Je ne veux pas réfléchir à un nous éventuel avec l'ombre de Carla au-dessus de ma tête._

 _« - Elle n'est plus rien. Certes depuis quelques années on se voyait fréquemment mais quand tu es partie d'Aspen j'ai fait le tri. Avec Holly qui t'adore au passage. Elle m'a dit ce que je devais faire avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'espérer te parler. Selon elle, je devais mettre mes relations au clair, réfléchir à savoir où je voulais aller avec toi et surtout si tu étais plus pour moi que la première à me dire « non »._

 _« - Et alors, demandé-je anxieuse._

 _« - J'ai pris rendez-vous avec Carla à mon retour et je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était terminé nos cinq à sept. Que je ne voulais plus de ce genre de relation avec elle, ni même tout autre relation. Elle appartient au passé. Elle n'a pas apprécié mais elle a compris que je voulais avancer, que tu en étais la raison et quand je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi, elle m'a promis de ne plus chercher à me revoir, et j'ai effacé son numéro._

 _« - Alors si je sortais avec toi, je ne la croiserais plus jamais ?_

 _« - Peut-être dans la rue ou à un cocktail mais ça ne serait pas sur mon initiative. Si elle doit être un obstacle entre nous alors je ne veux plus la voir._

 _Je le fixe une seconde puis je secoue la tête et quitte la voiture sans un mot, prenant simplement mon sac à main. Je note que Shane me fixe depuis son siège et notant qu'il ne bouge pas, je fronce les sourcils._

 _« - Tu ne viens pas ?_

 _« - Oh, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas…_

 _« - Le marché était tu réponds à une question et on monte pour discuter. T'as répondu donc…_

 _Il sourit et me rejoint se plaçant près de moi ses mains le long de son corps et si j'apprécie son côté gentleman, je ne serais pas contre un câlin. On monte en silence et quand on est au salon, je me mords la lèvre songeant à toutes les questions qui fusent dans ma tête._

 _« - Shane ?_

 _« - Oui ?_

 _« - Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire tu pourrais sortir avec n'importe quelle fille, et je me demande si tu es là parce que je t'ai dit non ou…_

 _« - Parce que t'es la première à me dire « non » celle qui m'oblige à remiser au placard tout ce que je sais des femmes parce qu'ils ne me servent à rien avec toi celle qui m'oblige à réfléchir sur ce que j'étais, ce que je suis et surtout ce que je voudrais être parce que j'aime te regarder dormir ou sourire parce que t'es la première à offrir des cadeaux à ma famille qui t'adore parce que tu me plais parce que…_

 _« - Ok stop, je souris, je n'ai pas besoin de toute l'inventaire maintenant._

 _Il sourit et malgré moi je fixe sa bouche me souvenant trop bien de sa façon d'embrasser. Sa langue les humecte et je dois faire la même chose puisque ses yeux glissent sur mes lèvres faisant grimper la température._

 _« - Je… je vais partir finalement, dit-il en se levant d'un bond._

 _« - Pourquoi ?_

 _« - Parce que je te l'ai dit, tu me plais mais je ne veux rien tenter ce soir de peur de te perdre une nouvelle fois et si je reste je vais t'embrasser._

 _« - Et c'est grave ?_

 _« - Tant que tu n'es pas certaine de vouloir revenir dans ma vie ? Oui Mitchie._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Je sursaute quand je sens une autre main sur mes pieds et je regarde Shane. Il a l'air d'être crevé pourtant il reste avec moi.

« - Je te croyais au bout du rouleau, sourit-il.

« - Justement. Je n'ai plus la force de marcher alors je crois que je vais dormir sur ton canapé.

« - Hors de question ! D'une part, c'est notre canapé et de l'autre, je préfère que tu dormes avec moi, décrète-t-il avant de me porter.

« - Arrête t'es fatigué et…

« - Je m'en fous, je refuse de dormir, à nouveau, sans toi. Une semaine c'est trop long.

Je souris et embrasse sa joue, à défaut de mieux. Je le laisse faire quand il me dépose sur son lit, pardon le nôtre, puis je le fixe amusée.

« - Quoi ?

« - Rien. Je pensais à… Cette conversation qu'on a eu sur le canapé de mon ancien chez moi. Et à ton « si je reste je vais t'embrasser »… J'ai du te maudire cent fois cette nuit-là.

« - Ah oui, sourcille-t-il.

« - Oh oui. J'avais envie que tu m'embrasses, comme avant à Aspen mais t'es parti après un bisou sur la joue.

« - J'ignorais que tu voulais plus. Certes je l'espérais mais je n'étais pas certain que tu en avais envie donc…

« - Nom d'un picotin, dans un dessin animé, je me serais littéralement consumée devant toi tant je brûlais de désir.

« - A ce point-là ?

Je souris en notant son regard devenir brûlant et me mords la lèvre quand il se penche vers moi. Ma fatigue vient soudain de s'envoler et je ferme les yeux en sentant ses lèvres sur ma gorge. Sa langue taquine ma peau et je soupire en me laissant tomber sur le lit brûlante d'envie. Il remonte lentement jusqu'à mes lèvres et lorsqu'il m'embrasse, je me lâche totalement et m'accroche à son cou alors que je réponds avec passion à son baiser. Il finit par s'allonger sur moi me faisant soupirer dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne la quitte pour embrasser ma jugulaire. Je recule dans le lit pour qu'on puisse s'allonger et agrippe ses cheveux en gémissant de bonheur dès qu'il trouve une zone très sensible qu'il titille. Nom d'un picotin, il aura ma mort ! J'ai beau savoir qu'il est à moi, je ne suis pas encore habituée à un tel traitement. Ses lèvres glissent sur mes clavicules alors que ses mains se faufilent sous mon débardeur qui tombe au sol peu après.

« - Aie ! Encore Shane, soupiré-je quand je le sens me mordiller le sein à travers mon soutien-gorge.

J'agrippe le drap que je sers à m'en blanchir les phalanges alors qu'il fait courir ses dents sur ma peau quand ce n'est pas sa langue qui m'embrase. Le désir grimpe rapidement et bientôt je cherche à lui retirer son tee-shirt avant de gémir rien qu'en sentant sa peau contre la mienne.

« - J'espère que tu n'es pas fatiguée, souffle-t-il contre la peau de mon nombril, parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir !

« - Tu oserais me priver d'un sommeil réparateur ?

« - Excité comme je suis ? Absolument, dit-il en me fixant avec intensité.

« - Nom d'un picotin, comment tu fais ça ?

« - Quoi donc ?

« - M'exciter rien qu'en me parlant ?

Il sourit mystérieusement et revient m'embrasser alors que ses mains déboutonnent mon short avant de s'occuper de son jeans qui tombent tous deux au sol. Sentir son érection contre ma cuisse achève de faire grimper mon désir et je nous fais basculer avant de grimper sur lui me frottant contre lui.

« - Là c'est clair ! On va passer le week-end au lit ma belle !

Etrangement, ou pas, cette proposition m'excite d'avantage et tout en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je fais glisser ma main dans son caleçon. La seconde suivante, il ferme les yeux le laissant à ma merci… La nuit va être très courte on dirait !

Fin

…

Et voilà j'espère que la dernière fiction de l'année vous a plu et qu'elle vous a mis le cœur en fête (sinon ce n'est pas grâce je retenterais l'an prochain mdrr) On se retrouve l'an prochain pour la suite de ma fic « Un cadeau inestimable » et promis je réponds à vos reviews à partir du 29 décembre. Cela dit si vous êtes sages, vous aurez peut-être un OS entre temps mdrr On verra

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
